


It all  started with a troll

by Creon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 82,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creon/pseuds/Creon
Summary: Harry chooses not to forgive Ron for endangering Hermione and his entire life is turned on it’s head.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 41
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

Harry, Hermione and Ron left the bathroom and its unconscious troll walking solemnly behind Professor McGonagall as she led them back to Gryffindor Tower, and was smiling softly to herself at the fact that 3 of her first years had taken down a troll.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue Harry,” Hermione whispered quietly smiling at him. “I’m glad someone thought to come and find me.”

“It was nothing really, but to be honest I wasn’t expecting to actually see the troll.” He replied in a soft whisper in the hopes that McGonagall wouldn’t hear them. “But I’m glad you’re safe.”

“What no thanks for me then?” Ron questioned rather loudly from Hermione's other side.

“No Ronald, I’m afraid not it was your fault I was in that bathroom crying in the first place” Hermione shouted at him as she lost her temper and stopping in her tracks. “You had the obligation to find me but I’m betting you didn’t even think about it, Harry came and you followed, am I correct?”

“Yes,” Ron mumbled looking at his feet.

“Well, that changes things considerably.” Professor McGonagall stated having been listening intently to the entire conversation. “Mr Weasley your house points are hear by revoked and a week of detentions with Mr Filch should teach you to treat your fellow students better, 50 points to you Mr Potter for showing exemplary bravery in going to find your unaware friend. You have demonstrated what it means to be a Gryffindor and I hope the rest of your year take notice. And Miss Granger your points loss is also revoked as the reason is now void.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry responded as the other two seemed to be in shock.

“A weeks worth?” Ron questioned a few moments later when the news had finally sunk in.

“If your going to complain it will be two weeks and another word and I’ll make it until we break for the Yule holidays,” McGonagall stated sternly. “Now come along all of you.”

The group moved on in silence as they traversed six floors through the grand staircase, Harry kept glancing at Hermione and found her looking back at him smiling broadly as they walked, and as they reached the fourth floor she slipped her hand into his and interlocked their fingers. Smiling deeply himself, Harry pondered what was happening, did he have a girlfriend, was this just a way of saying thanks. He cursed his lack of understanding of social graces and resolved to ask Hermione as soon as they were inside the common room. The portrait of the fat lady swung open as they approached seeing that the head of Gryffindor house was coming, the noise inside abruptly stopped as those with a view through the portrait hole noticed who was coming and spread the word.

“Good evening everyone,” McGonagall called as she entered the room. “I am pleased to announce that the situation is under control and that the unconscious troll is being removed from the school as we speak. Regretfully the troll stumbled upon Miss Granger who was lucky to be rescued by Mr Potter, it has been quite the ordeal for them as I’m sure you can imagine now please do not harass them for information regarding this ordeal, anyone who does will receive a weeks worth of detentions.”

Professor McGonagall then turned to them both.

“Is either of you hurt I assumed you weren’t in the bathroom due to my anger?”

“Only a few cuts and bruises,” Hermione replied. “And Harry is the same as far as I can tell.”

He nodded in response.

“Then rest tonight and report to Madam Pomfrey after breakfast tomorrow and she can heal them for you since you have my class first period why don’t you take the morning off and I’ll make sure you can catch up in the next lesson.”

“What about me?” Ron questioned indignantly.

“You, Mr Weasley are not even scratched and as far as I can tell you barely lifted a finger in the rescue, and were rather the reason it was needed as you caused Miss Granger to miss dinner in the first place.” With that, she left abruptly and the portrait swung closed behind her.

As soon as it was closed the rest of the students in the common room returned to their conversations ignoring the trio of first years.

“Want to play chess, Harry?” Ron asked nonchalantly still looking at his feet.

“No Ron, I don’t and until you learn to treat Hermione nicely don’t even bother talking to me.” Harry responded as he started walking toward an empty armchair by the fire, dragging Hermione along with him not realising she still had hold of his hand.

“Thank you for defending my honour, Harry.” She said sitting in the chair next to his. “But you really didn’t need to do that.”

“Yes I did, I should have said something earlier when he was making fun of you,” He responded dejectedly. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s ok you’ve more than made up for it.” She said as she rested her head on his shoulder, still not letting go of his hand.

“What’s with holding my hand? N...not that I mind of course.” Harry asked stumbling over his words.

“What do you want it to mean?” she questioned smiling.

“Does it mean you want to be my girlfriend?”

“If you want me to.”

“Sounds like a good idea if you ask me.”

And with that, she kissed his cheek and got up.

“I’ll meet you here in the morning and we can go down to breakfast together.”

“I’ll see you at 7 o’clock then.” Harry replied as he watched her leave before he got up and climbed the stairs to his own dormitory.

He had gotten changed and was climbing into bed when Neville, Dean, and Seamus came through the door laughing, they all began to get changed before they spoke.

“Harry, did Hermione really kiss you?” Seamus asked bluntly.

“Only on the cheek but yes, why?”

“It’s just that Lavender said she saw it but no one else did,” Dean replied. “And we were wondering why she would do that, she seems so strange.”

“Well, she asked me to be her boyfriend,” Harry replied blushing. “And I sort of agreed, she’s pretty and smart.”

“Hand over that Galleon Seamus.” Dean stated turning to his Irish friend.

“You bet on what the kiss was for?” Harry questioned getting angry.

“No, I bet I’d be the first one in the dorm with a girlfriend, but even I didn’t expect it to happen this year let alone in the first term,” Seamus replied. “But I did say that the money goes to the one who gets the girl so the three of us owe it to Harry and I’d say Ron does too but he doesn’t have it to give you.”

They all threw their coins at Harry who caught them all before they landed, just as Ron came through the door and the rest of the boys climbed into bed, he looked at Harry as he was putting his money into his pouch inside his trunk.

“What’s the money for?” He questioned.

Harry ignored him and locked his trunk and got back into bed.

“Harry, what’s the money for?” Ron asked again getting angry.

“Someone tell him I don’t want to talk to him.” Harry said to the room in general.

“We all lost Seamus’ bet about girlfriends so you owe Harry a Galleon but I don’t think he expects you to pay him it.” Neville stated calmly without looking at Ron.

“Really who?”

“Not our place to tell you but I expect you’ll figure it out soon enough,” Dean replied calmly. “Now shut up and leave us alone, you endangered one of our own today with your pettiness and none of us is going to forgive you any time soon.”

The next morning Harry woke up early just as the sun was starting to peek over the mountains, he got up and dressed in the pink light of the morning smiling to himself at the revelations of the night before. He descended to the common room with his book bag in hand and sat in his usual spot by the fire glad that the embers were still warm, he took out his Transfiguration textbook and began to read the next chapter determined not to be left behind. He was just reading about the complex wand movements needed for the spell when Hermione walked into the room beaming at him.

“You’re up early,” She said sitting down beside him. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Good morning beautiful,” He replied as he put his bookmark into the page. “Not really I’m still ecstatic that you agreed to go out with me.”

“I know the girls made such a fuss when they came upstairs last night,” Hermione blushed. “But apparently they all had a bet going as to who was going to get a boyfriend first with the spoils going to the victor, so I’ve got a little extra to spend on your Christmas present now.”

“The boys said the same thing but I thought I heard someone mention your birthday not long after the start of term, the 19th of September was it?”

“Yes, but you don’t have to get me a birthday present we weren’t even friends at the start of term,” She replied calmly taking ahold of his hand again. “Just don’t forget it next year.”

“Next year?” Harry questioned. “Let's just get through this one first then we can think about the future. Deal?”

“Deal, now let's get back to your greeting, you think I’m beautiful?”

“Of course, your smile is amazing, and I love your hair.”

“But it’s soo bushy and uncontrollable.”

“It’s better than the complete mess that I have to deal with, it never does what I want it to.”

“I think it’s cute,” She said getting to her feet. “Let's get down to breakfast.”

She dragged him to his feet and through the portrait hole before he could complain, he stopped her as they reached the grand staircase pulling her into a nice tight hug, she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I could get used to this, you make me feel so safe.” Hermione whispered into his neck before she moved and kissed his cheek again and breaking from his embrace to descend to the great hall a few steps ahead of him.

“Shall we?” Harry asked holding out his elbow for her as he caught up to her in the entrance hall.

“Certainly.” She complied as she linked her arm around his and let him guide her into the hall.

Professor McGonagall was the only teacher at the staff table as it was still very early, she smiled at them as they took seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table. A breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon appeared before them along with two large cups of tea, a jug of cream and a bowl of sugar cubes.

“Cream?” Harry asked picking up the jug.

“Please but no sugar.”

“Really? I can't stand tea without it.”

“Yes, my parents are dentists we hardly have any sugar in the house.”

“Makes sense,” Harry replied starting on his eggs. “Do you think they’ll like me?”

“To be honest I think they’ll just be happy you like me for who I am.”

“Well, who wouldn’t want a beautiful bookworm for a girlfriend.”

“Most people don’t even want to be my friend,” She replied sadly. “You were the first person I’ve ever thought of that way, I was happier when I heard you defend me from Ron than I thought I’d be.”

“Well, to be honest, I’ve been getting more and more annoyed with him not wanting to study, he only ever wants to play chess and to be honest I’m fed up of letting him win so he feels like he’s good at something I beat him in 6 moves in the first game and he called it beginners luck, I don’t think he realises that muggles even have chess.”

“Is he that bad?”

“No it's just I used to play with one of my babysitters when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took Dudley out for the day and didn’t want to take me, she has been playing for years and was keen to teach me.”

“Maybe you could teach me, I’ve never really played much.” Hermione smiled at him. “I read a book on it once but then I started school and I never found the time to play.”

“Sounds like fun but we’d better not do it around Ron he’ll insist on helping and it just won't go well if we don’t want his help.”

“Agreed.”

They continued to eat in silence as the table began to fill with the rest of the Gryffindor students, Lavender and Parvati sat opposite them smiling and giggling softly to themselves.

“You two were up early then.” Lavender stated matter of factly.

“Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep.” Harry replied.

“Yes, and I couldn’t shake the image of that troll out of my head all night so when I heard someone in the common room I thought I’d go down and keep them company and it turned out to be Harry.”

Harry checked his watch and found that it was 8:45 and breakfast was nearly over, he looked around the room and noticed that Ron was making a b-line towards them from the entrance hall.

“I knew he’d be late without me getting him up,” Harry stated calmly. “Shall we go to the hospital wing I really don’t want to talk to him today.”

“Me neither let's go.” Hermione agreed taking ahold of his hand.

And they left the hall walked past Ron and completely ignored him, as they reached the top of the stairs in the entrance hall and were about to climb the grand staircase, Professor McGonagall caught up to them.

“How are you two this morning?” She asked smiling.

“A little better,” Hermione answered. “I just wish I’d managed to get some sleep last night I couldn’t get the troll out of my head.”

“Quite understandable my dear,” McGonagall replied. “The Headmaster has requested to see you both after you’ve been to the hospital wing, go to the griffin statue on the 2nd floor the password is peardrop.”

“What’s this about Professor?” Hermione questioned becoming slightly worried.

“I’m not entirely certain, but I wouldn’t worry he’s in a good mood today.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry responded as he squeezed Hermione’s hand in support. “Come on Hermione lets get going before the rest of the students finish breakfast and leave for their classes.”

They walked hand in hand to the hospital wing in near silence, taking comfort in each other’s company. The doors to the wing opened as they approached and Madam Pomfrey stepped out to meet them.

“Good morning dears, please come in as it is your first visit to me and you are both relatively unscathed after last nights events I’ll be running a full check up on both of you so I have a comparison for future reference.” The matron explained. “Now who’s first?”

“Ladies first,” Harry stated calmly as they were escorted to a pair of neighbouring beds.

“Coward.” Hermione teased as she as on the nearer of the two beds.

“I believe my actions in the last 24 hours have proven that to be a false statement,” Harry replied. “Now will you take it back or do I need to tickle it out of you?”

“I’ll have you know I’m not ticklish.”

“Is that right, I might just have to prove you wrong on that one.”

“Now, now you two, I’ll need you in your underwear for this to be accurate I’ll draw the curtain to give you both some privacy.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t.” Hermione said looking at Harry.

“Sure but no teasing once this is over.”

“Deal.”

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that you...” Madam Pomfrey began.

“He’s my boyfriend and the school charter states that as long as the student in question has consented they can be accompanied by a person of their choice during any medical consultation or procedure,” Hermione stated in true bookworm style. “So the curtain can stay open.”

“Very well but this can be quite revealing and may bring to light some rather personal issues.” The Matron warned sternly. “Right clothes off both of you and we’ll begin.”

Hermione was the first to move as she pulled off her robes and laid them on the bed behind her, next she removed her shoes and knee-high white socks, at which point she glanced at Harry to find him stood there staring at her, she smiled softly as she stood and removed her cardigan and tie placing them with her robes. Blushing slightly she started to unbutton her blouse and carefully untucked it from her skirt, she turned her back to Harry as she slipped it from her shoulders revealing the pastel pink crop-top she was wearing underneath, she slowly unfastened her skirt and let this fall to the floor showing her matching knickers to her boyfriend.

“Your turn Mister, I let you watch me so it’s only fair.” Hermione stated as she sat on the bed.

Harry was less than careful as he removed his robes and threw them onto the bed behind him, he yanked his jumper over his head and managed to snag his shirt in the process, leaving him topless within seconds of starting to undress. Hermione gasped at this point as Harry’s ribs were clearly visible and his hips were quite pronounced.

“Harry, have your Aunt and Uncle not been feeding you?” She asked concerned.

“They have but I often go without due to them wanting to give Dudley everything he asks for.”

“Well, we’ll get you on some nutritional supplements at the very least Mr Potter.” Madam Pomfrey advised them.

Harry slipped off his shoes and lazily used his toes to remove his sock not wanting to bend over, he unfastened his belt and trousers and let them fall to the floor revealing his less than white briefs to Hermione.

“Right now let's get this over with please lie down Miss Granger.” Madam Pomfrey stated approaching her bed. “This won’t hurt but you may feel a slight tingling all over.”

And with that, she pulled out her wand and began to wave it over Hermione, the scratches on her arms and face slowly faded and the cut on her forehead healed without a trace. The matron's wand movements changed and Hermione was enveloped in pure white light, this lasted for a few moments becoming blindingly bright before fading completely.

“Well Miss Granger you are in perfect health, would you like me to protect you against pregnancy or is your relationship too new for that?”

“Not yet but I’ll come and see you when we get that far, but it won’t be this year I shouldn’t think.”

“I should hope not but you two do seem to be very mature for your age so if it is I won’t judge either of you.” She replied moving over to Harry. “Your turn Mr Potter, please lay down.”

As soon as his head had touched the pillows she began to wave her wand over him, the tingle she warned of was immediate and covered his entire body. He felt the cuts on his left arm heal rapidly and the tingling intensified on his many scratches, and just as soon as it started, it stopped, and he too was shrouded in the white light of the matron’s magic but his didn’t become blinding all that he could see turned deep black and his scar felt light it was on fire, luckily this stopped as soon as the shroud of magic faded.

“Well Mister Potter, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?”

“The bad?”

“The scar on your forehead isn’t actually a scar, it is a piece of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s soul that has attached itself to you and has been the since you were only a year old.”

“Oh Merlin.” Hermione gasped.

“And the good news?” Harry asked shaking.

“Your magical core is still bound to 10% of its full potential, which means that this small percentage has had to grow to a point that could keep your mind from being taken over by You-Know-Who, so if I unbind your core now it may be able to purge your body of the fragment entirely.”

“Isn’t core unbinding dangerous?” Hermione asked.

“It can be if the person has been using magic for a long period but luckily you’ve only been accessing your reserve actively for 2 months so this should be fairly straight forward.” She said aiming her answer at Harry. “Now please lay very still.”

Her wand began to move over him again in an increasingly more complicated pattern, he felt a tingle in his fingers that slowly spread to cover his entire body again but this time it didn’t fade it intensified dramatically. Then a bright light burst from his lightening scar before a terrible scream rang through Harry’s ears, the light grew brighter and brighter until an arc of pure magic burst free from Harry and connected with the ceiling above him and then it all stopped. He then felt his scar heal itself and his forehead was smooth again for the first time in 10 years.

“Well I knew it would be powerful but that was rather more explosive than I had anticipated,” Madam Pomfrey stated. “How are you feeling Harry?”

“Good,” He responded rubbing his forehead. “It’s really gone?”

“Yes the diagnostic spell confirmed a clean bill of health except for your slight malnutrition, now I should warn you that your power level is drastically higher then it was this morning it may take a few days to get used to it. Why don’t you try something simple like the hovering charm on this quill and we can see how you do.”

“Okay.” He replied getting up and fishing his wand out of his robes. “Wengadium Leviosa.”

But nothing happened for a few seconds and suddenly the quill caught fire, which the Matron put out with a small wave of her wand.

“Here Harry why don’t you try mine quickly see if that’s any better.” Hermione said offering him hers.

“Wengardium Leviosa.” He called pointing at the quill again, this time it rose into the air steadily.

“Well Harry, I’d say you need a new wand.” Hermione stated.

“I’ll arrange for Mr Ollivander to come to the school for you, when I tell him why I don’t think he’ll delay. Just a second I’ll Floo him a massage.” The Matron said as she disappeared behind the curtain surrounding the 2 beds and left the ward for her own quarters.

“Are you ok Hermione?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I think so it’s just that you let off a bolt of pure magic with no wand.” She said giving him a hug. “The only other person in history that was able to do that was Merlin and it took him years to figure out how.”

“So I’m more powerful than him, I don’t think anyone else needs to know about this.”

“Agreed, nice undies by the way.” She teased as she moved away to get dressed.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her and did the same, he was just tying his shoes when Madam Pomfrey returned.

“He has agreed to provide you with another wand Mr Potter and he will be here after lunch I’ll inform your head of house and they will facilitate the meeting.” She stated calmly. “Now the Headmaster has asked to see you, but I’d refrain from mentioning the pure magic even if he asks you about it. He means well but the power that you now hold is greater than even his so be careful who you tell about it.”

They left the ward smiling from ear to ear as they descended the 2 floors between them and Dumbledore’s office as they approached the griffin it didn’t move or speak, like they were expecting.

“Peardrop.” Hermione called out timidly.

The griffin cawed softly and began to rotate upwards revealing a moving staircase, they moved forward and stepped on together climbing to the top step as the griffin moved slowly upwards, within a few moments a large oak door appeared. Harry knocked on it as hard as he could manage.

“Enter.” Came the soft reply of Professor Dumbledore.

Harry opened the door and a large room full of portraits, bookshelves, and strange silver instruments greeted the couple as they entered.

“Welcome to my office Miss Granger and Mr Potter, please come and have a seat.” Dumbledore called to them.

“MUM! DAD!” Hermione yelled when she saw them. “What are you doing here?”

“Well Professor McGonagall sent us an owl last night and told that there was an incident but you weren’t hurt, but we just wanted to make sure for ourselves.” Her mother answered giving her a hug. “And who’s this fine young gentleman.”

“He, Mrs Granger is the reason your daughter is unhurt, he managed to save her life, quite an extraordinary feat a first year student, to be able to down a troll.” Dumbledore stated calmly. “Which is why he will be receiving a special commendation for services to the school for ensuring the safety of another student.”

“But no first year has ever been awarded a special commendation in the schools entire history.” Hermione stated.

“Quite correct as usual Miss Granger, but this is Harry Potter, he has been doing special things since the day he was born.” Dumbledore advised.

At this point the fire flared emerald green and 2 goblins climbed out of it both sporting grey hair and long crooked noses.

“What is the meaning of this interruption?” Dumbledore asked getting to his feet.

“Albus Dumbledore, I am Ragnok, Chief goblin of the London branch of Gringotts, and this is my son Ranog.” One of the goblins stated as they took a seat and opened his briefcase. “We are here because Mr Potter’s core binding has been removed and his parents last will and testament can now be opened, after you sealed it on this day 10 years ago, we will also be completing a standard inheritance test as he is the last member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter there may be a few other items that we need to look in to.”

“Well as we are not needed for this why don’t we leave Harry to it.” Mr Granger stated trying to steer his wife and daughter out of the room.

“No please stay.” Harry requested taking ahold of Hermione’s hand. “Tell them about us while I talk to Ragnok.”

“Of course Handsome.” She replied. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Right Mr Potter, please place your hand on the box.” Ranog instructed. “It will recognise your magical signature and open as needed.”

Ronag held a large silver box out, it was decorated in ornate leafing and its lid held a golden griffin on a crimson shield, Harry placed his hand over the griffin and the lid popped open with an audible crack. Ragnok took the box from his son and removed a pristine role of parchment from it, he unrolled it and read allowed to the room:

** THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT **

** OF **

** JAMES CHARLUS POTTER **

** AND **

** LILY POTTER NEE EVENS **

****

** TO OUR OLDEST FRIEND SIRIUS ORION BLACK WE LEAVE ONE KNUT AS HE HAS FAR TOO MUCH ALREADY. **

****

** TO OUR NEXT OLDEST FRIEND REMUS LUPIN WE LEAVE ONE MILLION GALLEONS AND MOONS VEIW COTTAGE IN THE UPPER HIGHLANDS OF SCOTLAND AND THE 5 ACHRES OF WOODLANDS IT IS SURROUNDED BY, SO HE WILL NEVER NEED TO WORRY ABOUT WORKING AGAIN. **

****

** TO PETER PETTIGREW WE LEAVE ONE THOUSAND GALLEONS, TO HELP LOOK AFTER HIS MOTHER. **

****

** ALL REMAINING ASSETS LISTED BELOW ARE LEFT TO OUR SON HARRY JAMES POTTER. **

****

** THE FULL CONTENTS OF OUR VAULT. ESTIMATED VALUE ONE BILLON GALLEONS. **

****

** POTTER COTTAGE IN GODRICS HOLLOW **

****

** IF WE ARE NO LONGER AROUND BefOre he is of age HE IS TO BE LEFT WITH ONE OF THE FOLLOWING GUARDIANS If HE HAS NO REMAINING MAGICAL FAMILY LEFT, AND UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HE TO BE LEFT WITH LILY’S SISTER AS SHE DESPISES EVERYTHING MAGICAL. **

****

** SIRIUS ORION BLACK - GODFATHER - SWORN BY MAGIC TO PROTECT HARRY **

** ALICE LONGBOTTOM - GODMOTHER - SWORN BY MAGIC TO PROTECT HARRY **

** MINERVA MCGONAGALL - FAMILY FRIEND AND GODMOTHER TO JAMES **

****

** WITNESS SIGNED ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE. **

“The only guardian whom is still available is Professor McGonagall, I can summon her if you like her first class should just be finishing for the day.” Dumbledore stated calmly. “Tilly?”

POP

“Yes Headmaster?”

“Please have Minerva come to my office at once.”

POP

“Please excuse my son he now has urgent business to attend to at the ministry.” Ragnok stated as his son got up and disappeared into the suddenly emerald fire again.

“What business could my parents will have to do with the ministry?” Harry asked.

“It would appear that your godfather may have been wrongfully imprisoned. He has taken a copy of it to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to negotiate his release as the account manager for the house of Potter he is acting as your proxy on this request.”

“Thank you, it will be good to meet him.”

At this point the office door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in glaring at the Headmaster.

“Why have I been summoned before I was able to complete my lesson, Albus?”

“Because we are reading James and Lily’s will and you have been named as the guardian of Harry.”

“May I read it please Ragnok?”

“Certainly.”

She spent a few moments looking at the document before she crossed to the fire place threw in a handful of Floo powder.

“Ministry of Magic, Amelia Bones’ office.” She called into the flames. “Amelia please can you come to Albus’ office immediately I need to report a crime in person.”

The flames returned to their normal orange and Professor McGonagall turned to Harry.

“You will not be returning Surrey ever again. You can call me Aunt Minnie when no one else is around, its what your father always used to call me.”

“Well then Aunt Minnie, I’d like to introduce my girlfriend Hermione.”

“I figured as much, I hope you treat her correctly.”

“He’s doing alright so for.” Hermione stated kissing him on the cheek.

“Now is that everything or do you have more business with the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?” Aunt Minnie asked looking at Ragnok.

“As he is the last of the line we were planning to complete an inheritance ritual to see if he is owed anything else.”

“You’ll be waiving the normal 20 Galleon fee then, as this is your idea not mine.”

“Of course Minerva.” Ragnok agreed but clearly unhappy with the decision. “Ok, Harry all I need is for you to place a drop of your blood on this parchment and it should show a full rundown of your abilities and everything that magic deems to be yours.”

Aunt Minnie took off her griffin broach and pricked Harry’s finger for him, as soon as he made contact with the page writingstarted to appear the parchment lengthened as it reached the bottom. As soon as it was finished Ragnok read the information to the room.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**POWER LEVEL:**

**EXCEEDS CURRENT SCALE.**

**ABILITIES:**

**METAMORPHMAGI**

**NATURAL OCCULMENS**

**PARSELTONGUE**

**HOUSES:**

**POTTER, LORDSHIP TO BE CLAIMED**

**BLACK, HEIR OF**

**Merlin, Lordship to be claimed**

**SOULMATE:**

**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER.**

** Properties: **

** Avalon castle, Cornwall, England (House of Merlin) **

** Torvald house, Kensington, London (House of Potter) **

** Potter manor, Aberdeenshire, Scotland (House of Potter) **

** Havensburg, Bavaria, Germany (House of Potter) **

** Penthouse apartment of citySpire centre, new your city, America, (House of Potter) **

**Vaults:**

**House of Merlin holds 3 vaults with Gringotts.**

**1 treasure, location London**

**1 library, location London**

**1 currency, location London**

**House of Potter holds 9 vaults not already claimed by Harry James Potter.**

**3 treasure vaults, locations London, Berlin and New York City.**

**6 currency locations London, Berlin, New York City, Canberra, Tokyo, and Paris.**

**Businesses owned by the House of Potter**

**Sleek easy’s hair products**

**Nimbus 75% stake**

**The Holyhead harpies 51% stake**

**The leaky caldron**

**Potter’s field potions ingredients**

**Quality witches fashions (New York city)**

**Monies owed from other families**

**14000 galleons, house of Weasley, for shelter provided during wartime**

**986376 galleons 4 sickles and 2 knuts, house of Dumbledore, to replace all monies stolen from the trust vault of Harry James Potter during the last 10 years**

**20000000 galleons, house of Malfoy, for the repayment of a loan supplied to them when they moved to the country in 1801**

“That’s quite a lot of information there Ragnok, can you explain that to Harry in simple terms as to what happens next.” Dumbledore requested.

“Well Harry, you are the Heir of both the of the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Merlin, and entitled to all gold, treasures and real estate belonging to each house. As you are a minor you will need to appoint a proxy to be able to access any of the vaults or land, in this case I would recommend your guardian. Now I believe Merlin only had one son, who in turn had two children and that when Merlin died he bequeathed his entire estate the the first descendant of both of his grandchildren, one line fell out of magic and was passed through the Evans family to your mother, and the Potter’s have been claiming links to Merlin for centuries.” Ragnok stated. “As to your abilities, you are a metamophmagi and have the ability to change your form at will which probably explains why your father had your core bound so severely, as the changes can cause problems for children under 5, he would have planned to unbind your core at that point so you could learn to use your ability, as a paseltongue you have the ability to speak to snakes and some reptiles, you probably have already discovered this one as it is the least magical of these abilities. And Finally as a natural occulmens you have a fortified mind that is very difficult for a Legillimens expert to gain access to, a very useful skill for the head of any noble house let alone two.”

“That’s all well and good but what does it mean when it states that my Daughter is his soulmate?” Mr Granger demanded getting angry.

“I can answer that one actually.” Aunt Minnie stated. “It means they are destined to be together, and that their magics will compliment each other and if I’m correct once the bond is formed usually around the younger of the two’s 13th birthday, they will be able to sustain each other for a very long period of time, for it is said that as long as one of them is still alive the other cannot die.”

“Quite correct Minerva.” Dumbledore confirmed. “The oldest living pair were recorded at over 300 without the aid of alchemy, and my dear friend Nicholas Flemel and his wife just celebrated their 657th birthdays with the aid of alchemy.”

“Wow ok then, so is that why they were drawn to each other?” Mrs Granger questioned.

“That is quite likely.” Dumbledore answered. “For who can say if Harry would have faced a troll for just anyone.”

At this point there discussion was disturbed by the raging emerald flames in the fireplace, a red headed woman wearing maroon robes stepped through followed closely by Ranog.

“Good morning everyone,” She greeted. “For those of you who don’t know me I’m Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Minerva why have I been summoned I was about to leave for Azkaban?”

“I’m afraid Sirius will have to wait a little longer.” Aunt Minnie stated frowning. “You have seen James’ will I assume?”

“Of course.”

“Albus was the witness, he lied to us all and named himself Harry’s magical guardian and placed him with his muggle relatives against Lily’s wishes.”

“Ok but that doesn’t really constitute needing the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement does it?”

“He used his position to steal nearly 1 million Galleons from Harry’s trust vault.”

“Ragnok can you confirm that?”

“Yes it’s here in the inheritance ritual.”

“Albus are you able to repay the sum of money?” Amelia asked.

“No I took it when Hogwarts needed it the most.”

“In that case you are hereby under arrest for, grand theft and negligent treatment of a minor in your care.”

“Very well, I accept the charges.” Dumbledore stated getting up. “But I will not submit to being arrested I have a whole school of students in my care.”

“I’m afraid that the negligence charge is enough for you to be removed as headmaster without needing to involve the board of governors.” Aunt Minnie stated calmly. “I will be contacting them to arrange your replacement but that shouldn’t take too long to arrange.”

Amelia took ahold of Dumbledore’s hand touched her Department of Magical Law Enforcement broach and the two disappeared in a whirl of magic.

“Since before the war I have held a permanent residence here in this castle, as it suited my position. At Christmas we will be moving into Potter Manor it’s only 70 miles south west of here, Ragnok I assume that you have the Portkey with you?”

“No it’s inside the family vault, it will now be open to us again I will have it retrieved and brought to you, along with a trunk James placed inside his vault just before they went into hiding.”

“Why the trunk?” Harry enquired.

“Because it bears your initials, and is therefore meant for you.” The goblin replied.

“That will be wonderful Ragnok, have them sent to my office and I’ll pass it on to Harry as soon as time allows.” Aunt Minnie stated as the goblins bid their farewells and stepped through the emerald green flames of the Floo network leaving the two families alone in the Headmasters study. “As Deputy Headmistress I here by give the two of you leave to spend the day with your families. It has been a rather eventful morning already, what did Madam Pomfrey do this morning to cause all of this?”

“Well she unbound Harry’s core, and he let off a bolt of pure magic.” Hermione began.

“Then we found out that I can no longer use my wand it doesn’t work for me anymore.” Harry continued. “As I had a piece of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s soul attached to the scar on my forehead, apparently it wasn't able to remain attached to me while my core was unbound.”

“So we need Ollivander to come and sort you a new one.” Aunt Minnie stated calmly. “It will probably be quite close to yours Hermione.”

“Well Harry has already used mine this morning in front of Madam Pomfrey so hopefully she told him when she arranged for him to visit this afternoon.” Hermione stated.

“I assume she was planning to arrange that with me at lunch, but I will go to her now to get the time he will be here. Why don’t you two show Hermione’s parents around the castle while I speak to Poppy and send an message to the head of the board of governors, I will come and find you when I’m done.”

“Thanks Aunt Minnie.” Harry replied getting up. “How about a walk around the lake its not too cold yet?”

“Sounds lovely dear, we’ll follow you two.” Mrs Granger agreed.

The descent through the castle was short but still managed to garner the attention of the rest of the Gryffindor first years as they were crossing the entrance hall to their potions lesson. The air was crisp as they walked around the lake about half way around they found an ornate bench just off the path facing back towards the castle.

“Why don’t we stop and rest for a bit?” Mr. Granger suggested.

“Sounds good Daddy.”Hermione replied smiling.

They sat on the bench with Hermione’s parents at either end and the young couple between them.

“So how have your first two months been?” Mrs. Granger asked.

“It’s been fun so far I just wish I’d been able to make more friends.” Hermione answered.

“Well you’ve got me now and Lavender seems to be warming up to you.” Harry answered. “Look at me, the first friend I ever had, has turned on me completely because I wanted to come and save you.”

“Friendships take time princess.” Mr Granger stated. “And by the sounds of it you’re heading in the right direction. Now Harry, why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?”

“Well to be honest I’m still figuring that out, my aunt and uncle all but treated me as a slave while I lived with them and my cousin made it impossible for me to make any friends so I really can’t answer that question.”

“You cant, but I can.” Hermione stated taking ahold of his hand again. “You are kind, loving, humble and intelligent.”

“Well for such a young relationship you sure have a good read on him princess.”

“Well it’s hard not to pay attention to the boy who lived.”

“Hang on you mentioned him from one of the modern history books that we got you.” Mrs Granger stated.

“Wait I’m in a history book?” Harry questioned.

“Actually your in three history books that I’ve found so far.” Hermione stated. “And there is a series of children’s books about fictional adventures that you supposedly had growing up.”

“Why hasn’t anyone told me about this?”

“It will have been your guardians responsibility and seeing as though that was Dumbledore who appears to have wanted to keep you in the dark about quite a lot of things.” Mr Granger stated. “He probably gave permission for them to have been written and will not have told you until you found out.”

“Come on thats enough resting lets finish the walk and you can show us the library if there is time before Minerva joins us.” Mrs Granger said. “That and it’ll be lunchtime before we get back to the school at the rate we’re all walking.”

The rest of the walk was fairly silent as Harry was deep in thought as to what to make of the books that had been written about him, Hermione seemed to sense his need for quite and simply held his hand an smiled at him whenever he looked at her. Aunt Minnie was waiting for them in the entrance hall smiling broadly as she greeted them.

“Well it seems that the board believes that I am a suitable replacement for Albus, and that my guardianship of Harry will just make me strive to make that school a better place for all of the students.” She informed them. “Now lets get into the great hall before the masses descend on us.”

“So who is going to be the deputy-head now?” Hermione questioned. “Or the head of Gryffindor?”

“Well the deputy-head will be Professor Flitwick, and for now I will continue to be the head of Gryffindor as it needs to be someone who was in the house during their time here as a student.”

“Well that make sense.” Harry said. “At least that way you can ensure that they are true to the ideals that the house holds dear.”

“Exactly, so I am hoping one of my old Lions will return as your new transfigurations Professor, but this will take some time to arrange so until then you still have me.” Aunt Minnie informed them. “Why don’t you all sit here nearest to the staff table that way no one has to pass by you as they leave for lessons later, and as soon as lunch is done we will head up to my classroom to find you your new wand Harry, as Mr Ollivander arrived a short while ago.”

“Sounds good, see you in a bit Aunt Minnie.” Harry smiled at her as he took a seat beside Hermione and opposite her parents. “I wonder how potions went this morning?”

“Not good by the look on Lavender’s face.” Hermione responded looking down the aisle towards the entrance hall.

Lavender did indeed look miserable as did many of the other Gryffindor first years, except for Ron who was smiling from ear to ear as he followed Dean into the room.

“Hey Lavender.” Hermione greeted as the brunette sat down beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“Professor Snape set a really long essay that’s due in his class on Monday morning, and he says that unless you managed to complete today’s potion it is impossible to write it and anyone who doesn’t gets detention on Monday night.”

“No wonder Ron is smiling he’s already got detention on Monday.” Harry stated. “But that means we are both in trouble as we don’t even know what potion it is you made today.”

“It was the pepper up potion on page 12.” Parvati informed them sitting down. “And the homework is to identify why the ingredients are prepared in the specific manner stipulated in the instructions.”

“Oh that’s ok I know why I’ve already read the entire book.” Hermione stated calmly. “I’ll help you later.”

“Thanks Hermione.” Lavender called. “Why haven’t you two been in classes today anyway?”

“Well Professor McGonagall had us get checked out by Madam Pomfrey this morning to ensure that there is no lasting injuries from last night then we had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore as my parents wanted to make sure I was ok and to meet Harry to thank him for his timely rescue.” She replied motioning to her parents.

At this point people were beginning to notice that their food wasn’t arriving and were looking towards the staff table, where Professor McGonagall was stood in Dumbledore’s place.

“Now that all of the students are here, I have some important announcements to make.” She called to the hall. “Firstly, Harry James Potter is receiving the award for special services to the school for rescuing an unaware student from the troll last night at great personal risk. This award will as it always has be accompanied by the addition of 1000 house points at the end of the school year to ensure his reward isn’t diminished by any troublemakers.”

She paused here as the applause rang across the hall from everyone but the Slytherins.

“Secondly, Professor Dumbledore has been arrested this morning for charges of grand theft and neglect of a minor in his care. I have spoken to the board already this morning and they have appointed me as the new Headmistress, now I will be continuing as your transfigurations teacher until I am able to find a suitable replacement.” She stated pausing for the news to sink in. “On that note I have appointed Professor Flitwick as your new deputy head, so without further ado let lunch begin.”

Noise erupted from the hall as the food appeared, but Harry found he wasn’t hungry he looked up at Aunt Minnie and found her smiling at him. He gave a half smile back and turned his attention back to his table, Hermione was deep in discussion with Lavender who was demanding details about Dumbledore.

“Are you ok Harry?” Mrs Granger asked noticing he wasn’t reaching for food.

“Yeah I’m just not hungry right now, that’s all Mrs Granger.”

“Firstly call me Viv and my husband Richard, and secondly you need to keep your strength up for this afternoon at least have an apple.”

“In a bit maybe.” He replied calmly.

“It’s ok to be worried Harry.” Hermione said taking ahold of his hand. “I know most people will have figured out that those charges are to do with you but that doesn’t mean that you have to answer any of their questions.”

“Yeah Harry you aren’t the one to blame here, Dumbledore is.” Lavender chimed in support of Hermione. “And we’ll spread the word around Gryffindor that you don’t want to talk about it and get people to stop the other houses asking questions.”

“Thanks Lavender.” Harry replied meekly. “But that’s not the only reason I’m not hungry.”

“Sirius?” Hermione questioned.

“Yeah, if he didn’t betray my parents then the person who did might still be out there.”

“Wait you mean Sirius Black?” A seventh year girl sat beside Richard asked.

“Yeah he’s my godfather, why?” Harry asked.

“Then the person who did betray your parents may well have been Peter Pettigrew then as it is believed that Sirius killed him 10 years ago today and 13 innocent muggles who were stood on the same street.” She replied. “They will have to go over his memories of the incident again before they just release him it could take a while but at least he will be in a holding cell in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement not on Azkaban.”

“Azkaban?” Richard questioned.

“It’s the wizard prison Daddy, it’s guarded by Dementors.” Hermione informed him. “They live on bad memories and emotions therefore causing the prisoners to be constantly reliving their worst days.”

“Well at least there’s that.” Viv agreed placing her hand on Harry’s. “Will you try and eat something for me now dear?”

Harry nodded and began to select some sandwiches from the plate in front of him, he was just eating his second when Ron approached them.

“What is it Ronald?” Hermione asked not even looking up from her plate.

“Well I just wanted to apologise for my comments yesterday and to check whether were still friends Harry?” He mumbled.

“Your apology is received but you are not forgiven.” Hermione stated calmly. “And you need to prove you are worthy of friendship and don’t just want to hang around with Harry for who he is.”

“That bit wasn’t aimed at you Hermione, or can’t Harry talk for himself anymore?”

“I can Ron, it’s just that I’ve had a rather hard morning and as Hermione knows my views on this I didn’t see the problem in letting my girlfriend speak on my behalf to someone who is quickly becoming a person I have no interest in knowing at all.” Harry stated also not looking at Ron. “Now please let us eat in peace.”

“How have you had a hard morning?” Ron demanded. “You’ve not even been in classes today.”

“Ron is it?” Viv asked. “Both of them have been a lot more civil with you than I would have in their shoes, so I suggest you move on before they change their minds.”

“And you are?” Ron questioned.

“My mother, now clear off Ronald.” Hermione snapped at him.

It was at this point that the bell rang and the rest of the hall began to leave to get to their classes on time.

“We’ll see you guys later.” Hermione said turning to Lavender and Parvati.

“In the chairs by the fire after dinner?” Parvati questioned.

“Yes please, people tend to leave them for Harry and they are soo comfy it would be a waste not to use them.”

Aunt Minnie approached with Professor Snape as most of the hall had emptied.

“Mister Potter, your guardian has explained your absence from my class today and I have agreed not to include you or Miss Granger in the homework assignment for Monday’s lesson.” Snape stated calmly. “If you would like me to instruct you on how to brew the pepper up potion correctly then I can do so on Sunday after lunch.”

“Thank you Professor that would be much appreciated.” Hermione answered. “We’ll come to your classroom as soon as we are done eating.”

“Very well. Do have a good day.” Snape replied as he stalked away.

“That was weird.” Harry stated. “He’s never been nice to us before.”

“Well Harry, he believed that you were as undisciplined as your father once was and unfortunately Dumbledore only fuelled that fire, he now thinks that under my guidance that there might be hope for you yet.” Aunt Minnie advised. “Now let’s head upstairs Mr Ollivander is waiting.”

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other before standing and following Harry’s guardian, leaving the Grangers to catch up, as was rapidly becoming their norm they held hands as they walked taking comfort it each other’s touch. As they opened the classroom it appeared that Mr Ollivander had brought his entire stock of wands, there were trunks upon trunks piled into the room.

“Ah good afternoon Minerva, how are you today?” He greeted his old friend.

“Very well thank you, will there be a charge for this wand?” She questioned.

“Can you explain the reason a new one is required? Poppy was a little light on details this morning.”

Aunt Minnie looked at Harry who nodded his consent.

“I can tell you but that information cannot leave this room.” She said looking him in the eye.

“I swear on my magic that I will not reveal any information to another soul for as long as I live.” Ollivander vowed.

“I am Harry’s guardian as it should have been for the last 10 years, this was only discovered after Poppy unbound Harry’s core this morning and Gringotts were able to read their will after Dumbledore had it sealed away after their death.”

“That’s all well and good but what is the need for a new wand?”

“I had a piece of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named embedded in my forehead, that my severely bound core was keeping contained.” Harry stated. “Once the unbinding was completed it is no longer attached to me and the wand you sold me will not perform the magic I am attempting.”

“He set a feather on fire while trying to levitate it earlier.” Hermione added.

“Well that is curious indeed, but why was I asked for a wand similar to yours Miss Granger?”

“Because Harry was able to use mine flawlessly.” Hermione stated quietly. “And we found out afterwards that we are soulmates.”

“Soulmates? Truly?”

“Yes, the goblins performed an inheritance ritual this morning.” Aunt Minnie confirmed.

“Then there will be no charge for the wand and luck would have it that your wand has a sister, Miss Granger.” Ollivander explained. “The Dragonheart string I used in your wand was long enough to make a second, it’s a 10 inch holly wand in matching styling.”

“Why didn’t you make them of the same wood?” Hermione asked.

“Because I have never made two identical wands Miss Granger, that is also the reason yours is slightly longer.” He advised. “Here we go Harry.”

As soon as Harry took ahold of the wand he felt warm all the way to his core, like he was suddenly whole again. He looked at Hermione and found her holding her wand as well, only she seemed to be glowing slightly.

“Soulmates is an understatement.” Ollivander stated as soon as the magic in the room had calmed down. “You two have the strongest bond that has ever been witnessed by an Ollivander, and we pride ourselves as being the best paired wand builders for the express purpose of meeting Soulmates who are looking for wands that compliment each other.”

“How do you know we are the strongest?” Harry asked.

“We have kept the memories of every pairing we have witnessed since the invention of the pensieve.” Ollivander stated. “I have watched them all and that is the most radiant of them all, you were aglow with pure magic, the only other person in history to come close on their wand claiming was Merlin.”

“Funny you should say that but Harry is his heir.” Aunt Minnie stated smiling.

“No, seriously?”

She simply showed him the parchment the goblins had created this morning and watched his mouth drop open.

“Well then that settles the arguments against the house of Potter’s claims doesn’t it.” He said as he looked up from the page. “You two will be needing a wand holder each.”

“Why weren’t we sold them when we bought the wands originally?” Hermione asked.

“Because I make them to order and they are fairly expensive at 1000 Galleons a piece, but I will forgo the normal prices today and sort these out for you.” He answered as he moved to Hermione with a tape measure in hand. “Hold out your non-wand arm please.”

He measured her forearm from wrist to elbow, around her wrist and around her arm near to her elbow, before jotting them down and repeating the process with Harry. He then opened a different trunk and began to measure the pieces of leather he had with him, he selected no less the 8 different colours which he laid out in pairs. The first were the closest to their wand woods, the second were black and white, the third were green and brown, and the last pair were red and gold.

“Ok so which colours hold attention for both of you?” He asked.

“Well I don’t like the black and white.” Harry stated.

“Me neither, or the matches to our eye colours they aren’t close enough and it will bug me.” Hermione said looking at Harry. “So it’s Potter house colours or matching the others wand colour.”

Harry thought for a second before he turned to Ollivander.

“Opposite wand colours please.”

“How did you know I wanted that one?” Hermione questioned.

“Because you didn’t look too happy about the house colours idea.” He replied.

“A good choice, I’ll send these to you in time for tomorrow’s owl deliveries at breakfast.” Ollivander agreed. “Now I shall leave you all in peace, just know I’m expecting an invite to your wedding young ones, it’s not every day that we crown a new Lord and Lady on their wedding day, but to be of 2 houses and Soulmates no less it will be a day to remember.”

“That will be a good few years off yet, Mr Ollivander.” Hermione smiled in a half laugh.

“I know my dear, but one has to make his intentions known, for how often does a person need a wand maker in their life?”

“Rarely, and I shall remember.” She replied beaming at Harry.

Ollivander waved his wand and his trunks all shrunk down and flew into his satchel bag.

“Do have a good day everyone, I shall see myself to the gates.” He said as he left the room.

“Right then you two.” Mrs Granger said approaching them. “We’d better get going if we are going to arrive home at a normal time, we left the car in a multi story near The Leaky Cauldron.”

“Ok goodbye mum.” Hermione said giving her a hug.

“Now you two be careful and try and keep each other out of trouble.” Mr Granger stated pulling Harry into a hug. “And welcome to the family Harry.”

They switched who they were hugging and Aunt Minnie showed them into her old office to use the fireplace to return to London.

“Well that was interesting.” Hermione said hugging Harry. “The whole wedding thing hadn’t even crossed my mind, let alone the nobility thing.”

“Yeah, I’m still stuck there as well.” Harry replied as he kissed her cheek. “The matching wand thing is going to get noticed you know.”

“I know.” She agreed solemnly.

“I’m debating letting Aunt Minnie tell the whole school.”

“Tell the whole school what?” Aunt Minnie asked as she re-entered the room.

“The whole Soulmates thing.” Harry stated. “People are going to notice eventually.”

“Not yet it is quite easy for that information to be used against you.” She responded frowning. “And there’s no telling who else might be told once people tell their parents.”

“We will leave it to your judgement Aunt Minnie.” Hermione agreed.

“Oh Harry, l found this in Dumbledore’s office.” She stated motioning towards the loosely wrapped parcel on her desk. “The note said ‘for Harry, James’ invisibility cloak.’”

“Invisibility cloak?” Harry questioned.

“Yes, they are quite rare but I’m told this one has been in your family for generations. I don’t know how it came to be in Dumbledore’s things but it appears he was going to give it to you at some point.” Aunt Minnie stated. “Why don’t you try it on.”

Harry hastily unwrapped the parcel exposing the shimmering fabric beneath it looked black and lacy, he picked it up and it was lighter than it looked. He carefully wrapped it around himself fastening it around his neck and as soon as the two sides meet his body vanished.

“When I read about these it said that there is normally a shimmer.” Hermione said looking at it closely. “But this has no signs that it’s even there.”

“It is a remarkable artefact given its age, now you must keep this to yourselves, and promise to use it wisely no excessive rule breaking please.” Aunt Minnie stated.

“Is that a pass to break a few?” Harry asked.

“Keep it to a minimum please, I can only go so far to get you out of trouble.” She replied. “I still need to fair to the other students.”

POP

“Headmistress, Mr Lupin has arrived and is requesting to see Master Potter.” The house elf stated.

“Thank you Tilly, direct him to us here.” She replied smiling.

POP

“Remus Lupin, dad’s old friend?” Harry asked.

“The very same, and hopefully I can convince him to teach you all Transfiguration he was the second highest newt student in his year.”

“Why not get the first?” Hermione asked.

“Because both Lily and James who were joint first are no longer with us.” Aunt Minnie replied sadly as she moved to the door. “He will not be long he was always able to get around this school very quickly I never did find out how, he was never out of breath.”

She opened the door to find a man stood there in a shabby suit, his balding hair unkept and true to Aunt Minnie’s word he was breathing normally.

“Hello Remus, How are you?” She greeted him.

“Very well, Minerva. You?” He replied.

“Never better. Why have you waited until now to come to see Harry?”

“Because I trusted Dumbledore when he told me it wasn’t the right time to reintroduce myself.” He sighed. “But after what the goblins told me earlier I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well then Remus, this is Harry and his soulmate Hermione.”

“Hello Remus, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Harry said stepping forward.

Remus didn’t speak he simply knelt and pulled Harry into a tight hug, Harry slowly began to hug him back somehow the smell of the man made him feel safe.

“I’m sorry I didn’t fight Dumbledore when he sent you to those horrible people, I was in a rather bad place at the time.”

“That’s ok, three of your friends were dead and the other was in prison.” Harry replied. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Thank you Harry that means a lot coming from you, now why don’t you introduce me to Hermione.”

“Remus this is Hermione the brightest witch in our year.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you my dear.” Remus stated. “I look forward to seeng the two of you grow up, meeting ones soulmate early is said to strengthen the bond considerably.”

“Why don’t you stay here then?” Harry asked. “We need a new Transfigurations Professor.”

“You’d have me with my condition?” Remus asked looking at Aunt Minnie. “It could be dangerous.”

“Condition?” Hermione asked.

“I am a werewolf I have been since I was a small boy.” Remus explained.

“Yes I would, you can return to Moons View every full moon and I will teach the classes in your absence.” Aunt Minnie replied. “We can tell the students it’s a family matter and you need to go once a month.”

“Very well when would you like me to start?”

“Today, luckily there are no transfigurations classes until the forth years on Monday morning.”

“Very lucky indeed, you can catch me up on the curriculum over the weekend.” He smiled. “Now what do you know of your abilities Harry.”

“Well I know what they are but I haven’t tried to use the metamophmagi one yet.”

“Well, Sirius’ niece Nymphodora is one and she used to have to focus really hard on the body part she wanted to change, she said it got easier the more she did it.” Remus stated. “Why don’t you try focusing on your hair, see if you can change its colour.”

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a moment, but all he could picture was Hermione.

“Well that looked effortless.” Remus stated. “Did you mean to copy Hermione’s?”

“No.” Harry said as he opened his eyes. “But I couldn’t think of anything but her when I closed my eyes.”

“Well it seams you haven’t lost your touch just practice on different body parts when you have a few moments in the evenings.” He responded. “Now try to remember your old hair for me.”

Harry had a different idea he pictured his hair being black but chose a shorter style with it swept to the side.

“See what I mean your a natural at this, at two weeks old you were changing yourself to match anyone who picked you up.” Remus stated. “But if you do have any trouble just come find me and I’ll try to help and if I’m right Dora is in her seventh year now.”

“Yes in Hufflepuff.” Aunt Minnie replied. “Very good candidate for a transfiguration mastery next year.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon having Harry change various parts of his body to get him comfortable with the changes, it was approaching dinner when Harry decided to try something a little different. He closed his eyes and focused on the near nude Hermione he had seen that morning and felt his body shift becoming shorter.

“A full body shift!” Aunt Minnie exclaimed excitedly. “You really are a natural at this.”

“Is that how you see me?” Hermione questioned.

“Yeah why?” Harry answered suddenly nervous.

“You’re right I really do look beautiful to your eyes.”

Then the bell rang out, and Harry became his new short haired self took ahold of Hermione’s hand and left the room ahead of the Professors. The young couple laughed as they walked down to the entrance hall to find it full of students and noise, the crowd parted as Harry and Hermione reached it, they found Ron shouting at the rest of the Gryffindor first years.

“... HARRY DIDN’T EVEN KNOCKOUT THE TROLL, I DID!” He shouted.

“We don’t care Ron, you were the reason she needed saving in the first place you don’t deserve recognition for helping.” Lavender stated calmly.

“RONALD WEASLEY!” Professor McGonagall called above the ruckus of noise in the room. “Your detentions are hereby extended to the end of the school year, one more foot out of one and you will be expelled. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Professor.” He replied looking at his feet again.

“Everybody into the Great hall dinner will be starting shortly.” She commanded. “Not you though Mr Potter or you Miss Granger.”

“Save us some seats please.” Hermione asked Lavender.

“Sure thing.” She replied smiling.

The crowd cleared and Harry and Hermione stayed at the bottom of the stairs waiting patiently.

“I know we said about waiting to tell the school about you two, but it will be common knowledge about you being the Heir of Merlin as soon as the Daily Prophet gets here in the morning as one of their staff monitors that part of Gringotts records.” Aunt Minnie stated. “I will leave it in your hands as to how much we tell them.”

“Everything?” Harry questioned looking at Hermione

“I don’t see why not it will just stop the rumour mill before it starts.” Hermione answered. “But maybe not how powerful Harry is.”

“Agreed, follow me to the head of the hall.” Aunt Minnie stated as she moved towards the Great Hall.

A hush fell over the hall as they followed behind the Professors, holding hands all the way.

“Right all of you there are several more announcements I need to make before dinner is served, so please listen carefully.” Professor McGonagall called to the students after she had turned to face them and positioned Harry and Hermione in front of her. “Firstly by sheer luck one of my candidates for your new Transfigurations Professor came to see Harry here today and has agreed to take on the roll, may I introduce Professor Lupin, he will be starting immediately and knows the curriculum I have set forward for you.”

There was a vast applause here as there always was for new Professors.

“Secondly, before my appointment to Headmistress this morning I was named Guardian of Harry James Potter, the governors knew this at the time of my appointment and know that he will receive no special treatment from me than any of the rest of you.” She continued through the hushed whispers of the students. “Thirdly Harry has been named as the Heir of three Ancient and Noble houses, Potter, Black, and Merlin.”

The entire hall staff and students alike shared a collective gasp at the news that the Heir of Merlin had been found.

“And lastly.” Professor McGonagall said taking advantage of the silence in the hall. “Mr Potter and Miss Granger have been named as soulmates and know that anyone who attempts to test their bond will face immediate expulsion, for testing their bond will endanger their lives.”

Chaos ensued as people were clearly unhappy with the news, there was shouting and heckling from every corner of the hall.

“SILENCE!” Professor McGonagall call above the noise. “This isn’t a new rule or me favouring my charge this is the same rule that you all face for knowingly endangering another student the only difference that this is more easily achieved.”

“Thank you Professor.” Harry said stepping forward. “Some of you know me, all of you know of me, but this information changes nothing just treat me as you would have this morning and most of you wont have an issue.”

“Well said Harry, now take a seat.” Aunt Minnie smiled at him. “Let dinner be served.”

Harry and Hermione traveled along the table until they found Lavender and Parvati, who happily moved aside to let them sit down. Unfortunately Ron was sat nearby and loudly stating how the them being soulmates was a load of dragon dung, much to everyone’s dismay.

“So Soulmates then?” Lavender questioned turning to Hermione.

“Yes, I couldn’t believe it either.” She replied. “I mean the bond isn’t properly formed yet but they think is why Harry knew I was in danger last night.”

“But we know it to be true, I got a new wand today because my other one stopped working.” Harry said between mouthfuls. “And it’s the sister wand of Hermione’s.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean anything though does it?” Parvati asked.

“It does when we both glowed during his claiming of it.” Hermione confirmed. “Mr Ollivander was amazed, and didn’t even charge Harry for it.”

“Really, you mean he just gave you a wand?” Dean asked from across the table.

“And a couple of holsters, but he still needs to make those.” Harry stated letting Hermione eat. “They should be here in the morning.”

The rest of dinner passed with more questioning about their day out of classes, Harry didn’t mind he felt like he was making other friends, and judging by her smile Hermione didn’t care either. After dinner Remus joined them in the common room to introduce himself to the rest of the house.

“Right everyone settle down please, this won’t take but a moment of your time.” He said calmly addressing the entire room. “I am the new head of Gryffindor, my office is always open should you have need of me. Now to answer the questions I’m sure you all have, Yes I know Harry I was a friend of his father, yes I can confirm everything that Professor McGonagall informed you of at the start of dinner, and no I won’t reveal any of the antics James and I got up to during our tenure in this tower.”

“Thank you Professor.” Percy Weasley said getting to his feet. “May I have a word outside?”

“Of course.” He replied. “Good night everyone.”

“He seems nice.” Lavender said as she sat down at the table in front of the chairs Harry and Hermione were sat in. “By the way I like the new hair Harry.”

“Really I was thinking of changing the colour.” Harry said laughing and turning his hair a bright blue. “Is that any better?”

“What just happened?” Dean asked taking a seat next to Lavender. “Is there something you guys aren’t telling us?”

“Well Harry had his core unbound this morning.” Hermione stated resting her head on his shoulder. “The binding was there to keep his Metamophmagi abilities in check while he was younger so now it’s been removed he is able to change his body as he sees fit.”

Harry nodded and let his hair return to black.

“Any way can you help us with the potions essay?” Parvati asked. “It’s going to take all night.”

“No it won’t, page 207 holds the answers you need, it’s to do with how the ingredients react to each other when prepared differently, that should be all I need to say.” Hermione stated.

“Oh, right so he’s testing who’s been reading ahead in the book.” Harry stated looking at his girlfriend. “I might have been able to guess at the answer, but I’ve not read that far yet.”

An hour later and the essays were almost done when Ron trudged into the room clearly pissed off, and looking for a vent for his anger.

“What’s the matter Ron?” another red headed boy asked from where he was sat near to the door.

“It’s nothing George, just leave me alone please.”

“Oh come on little brother, what did Filch have you doing for your first detention?”

“Cleaning toilets, with a toothbrush.” Ron replied almost growling. “As I will be for an hour every school night until the end of the year.”

“Ouch that is a harsh one, where did he have you start?”

“The boys loos off the entrance hall.”

“That is literally the worst bathroom in the entire castle.” Fred stated joining his twin by the door. “And right after dinner as well, I would feel sorry for you bro but you kind of deserve it ranting like that in the entrance hall.”

Harry laughed at the exchange he had witnessed.

“Hey Beautiful, I’m gonna head up to bed I’ll meet you here in the morning before breakfast.” He said kissing Hermione on the forehead.

“Ok Handsome, sleep well.” She replied kissing his cheek.

Harry climbed the stairs quickly, thankful he was the first one there. He had a quick shower and got into bed drifting off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke early again the next morning feeling refreshed, he dressed quickly before descending the stairs to find Hermione was waiting for him at the bottom, she pulled him into a tight hug and didn’t let him go for several minutes.

“Good morning Beautiful.” Harry greeted as her grip on him loosened. “Is everything ok?”

“Good morning, and no not really.” She replied. “They were waiting for you to go to bed last night before they descended on me with questions, thankfully I was rescued by Percy.”

“Sorry I didn’t know that would happen.” He replied kissing her forehead again.

“That’s ok its not your fault. Let’s get down to breakfast, it was nice being able to relax while eating it yesterday.”

Their descent into the Great hall was uneventful, and once again they appeared to be the first ones to arrive, they choose to sit in the middle of the table again.

POP

“Good morning Mr Potter and Miss Granger, I am Tilly the head elf here at Hogwarts.”

“Pleasure to meet you Tilly.” Harry replied.

“Likewise.” Hermione stated. “How can we help you today?”

“I am not needing any help, but you are the Headmistress’ son and daughter-in-law to be, I have been instructed to make myself available to you.” Till stated. “I have been asked to give this potion to you Master Harry, and will be providing you the breakfasts of your choice.”

“A full English each and a large pot of tea please.” Hermione stated while Harry drank his potion.

“Thanks, at least the potion tastes like strawberry, the smell almost put me off drinking it.”

“Well hopefully you won’t need too many of the nourishment potions before Madam Pomfrey is happy with your weight.”

“Poppy thinks a week of them should suffice.” Aunt Minnie stated as she sat down beside Harry. “Good morning you two, how was last night in the tower?”

“It was ok for me.” Harry answered. “But the masses descended on Hermione after I went to bed.”

“Ok just let me know if it keeps happening, there are some options we can explore if necessary. Oh and I’ve keyed the griffin outside my office to open for both of you so long as I’m not in a meeting if you ever need to just get away from the rest of the castle my door is open.”

“Thanks Aunt Minnie.” Hermione replied.

“Oh has my trunk arrived from Gringotts yet?” Harry asked.

“No but it should be here at some point today. I’ll send Tilly to get you when it’s ready, so what are your plans for the day?”

“Nothing really, we haven’t had much time to think about it.” Hermione stated as their food arrived. “But I do have a book I’ve been meaning to read.”

“Which one?” Harry asked.

“Just one on the solar preferences of magical plants.” She replied. “The topic interested me when Professor Sprout mentioned how some thrive in complete darkness.”

“Give me a summary when your done please.” Harry requested cheekily.

“I might just make you read it yourself.”

“Fine, but I was going to be practicing the lapidis aquae spell from the transfigurations lesson we missed yesterday.” Harry replied. “With my core unbound it should be easier then the last transfiguration spell I tried.”

“True, but it requires very precise wand movements as well remember.” Aunt Minnie advised getting up. “Just come find me if you get stuck.”

“Will do.” Harry replied smiling. “Have a good day Aunt Minnie.”

“And you Harry.”

It was at this point they were set upon by their friends who seemed to have moved up the table to join them, Lavender and Parvati smiled as they set their plates down, Dean on the other hand was slightly perturbed by the fact he couldn’t get a breakfast like Harry’s.

“How in the name of Merlin, did you get a full English breakfast?” He questioned.

“Well Madam Pomfrey is worried about my weight after years of living with my muggle relatives, so I’ve been assigned a house elf to track my meals to make sure I’m eating correctly.” Harry half lied. “And as Hermione sat down with me it seemed appropriate to offer her the same as I’m eating.”

“Well that and I ordered for you.” She added smiling.

“Ron is not going to be happy when he sees that, there’s only porridge and toast out today.” Dean commented.

“Well if Ron could be a little nicer to me he’d still be able to hang around Harry.” Hermione reminded them. “So what’s everyone doing today?”

“Well I want to polish off Snape’s essay.” Lavender stated. “I’m not sure I got the different reactions right.”

“Dean and I were going to go and sit by the lake it won’t be long until it’s too cold to spend time outside.” Parvati stated smiling at Dean.

“You two should join us.” Dean suggested. “You too Lav, we can look at our essays tonight.”

“Fine, there’s the oak tree right by the shore we can lean on.” She replied.

“Well I do need to find a stone to use, and you can read your book anywhere.” Harry said looking at Hermione.

“Sure why not, it does look nice outside.” She agreed.

Their conversation was interrupted by the screeches of owls as they flew through the window high above the tables, they looked up to see several owls headed in their direction, the first dropped a parcel in front of Hermione, the second dropped another parcel in Parvati’s lap, and the last landed by Harry screeching loudly. Harry looked at the large black eagle owl cautiously as he carefully removed the letter from it’s leg.

“Who’s it from Harry?” Dean questioned.

“I’m not sure let me read it.”

** To the heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Black. **

****

** Harry, I hope this letter finds you in good health. I apologise that I have not been able to care for you these last 10 years as I was meant to, but I am glad you will now receive the love you deserve. I am over joyed at the news you have a soulmate, I look forward to meeting her myself but this will need to wait until my health has returned. Until I’m well enough I will leave you in Minerva’s capable hands, but know I am only an owl away should you have need of male guidance. **

** The ministry has seen fit to clear me of the crimes I was accused of after examining my memories of the events surrounding your parents death, they will now be looking for Peter Pettigrew in both his human and rat forms, but after 10 years there really isn’t much hope of finding him. **

** To make up for missing the last 10 years I have transferred a small sum of money in to your trust fund account, use this to get anything you or Hermione would like. **

****

** Love as always, your godfather. **

** Lord Sirius Orion Black. **

“It’s from my godfather, he’s been cleared by the ministry and has sent me some money as an apology for not being there for me.” Harry stated.

“That’s great Harry, does he say how much?” Hermione asked as she strapped her wand holster to her wrist.

“No, he just said a small sum.” He replied. “I’ll have to get Aunt Minnie to ask the goblins.”

“Sounds good, let me put your holster on.”

“I assume that your letter is from Sirius?” Aunt Minnie questioned returning to the table.

“Yes why?” Harry responded handing her the letter.

“That small sum had 7 zeros!”

“Just how much do you need to have for that to be small?” Dean questioned.

“To an old family like the Blacks, the amount sent may as well have been pocket change.” Aunt Minnie advised him. “How do the new holsters feel?”

“I can’t even tell I’m wearing it.” Harry stated as he looked at the stretch of leather now securely strapped to his wrist. “And he really did manage to work our wands style into them.”

“Wait are those holsters in the wand colour of the other person.” Lavender asked.

“Yes it was Harry’s idea.” Hermione replied.

“He’s so romantic, you are soo lucky.” Parvati added.

“Ragnok says he’ll be here around 2 o’clock with your trunk come and see me after then.” Aunt Minnie stated looking at Harry.

“Will do, Thanks Aunt Minnie.” Harry replied as she walked away. “Why don’t we go outside before Ron shows up?”

The group left the Great hall and passed Neville who was on his way in.

“Morning Nev join us when your done eating down by the oak tree on the edge of the lake.” Dean said as the passed him.

“Maybe I’m still having issues with that potions essay.” He replied

“We’ll help you with that later lets get outside and enjoy the sunshine before its too cold.” Lavender called back to him.

As they reached the tree Lavender and Parvati started giggling to themselves, Dean simply shook his head as he sat on the grass thankful that it wasn't wet. Hermione sat with her back against the tree and was reading her book in only a few moments, Lavender and Parvati lay down near her feet and started finding shapes in the clouds, Harry on the other hand was scouring the shoreline for a suitable stone to transfigure. After a few minutes he found a smooth round stone of uniform colour, he had read in the spellbook that this would be the easiest to to transform. He placed it in the goblet he had brought from the great hall, and began to wave his wand over it as the book had shown.

“lapidis aquae.” He said quietly, and the stone shimmered before water began to overflow the goblet. “Yes, anyone for some water?”

“Did you just manage that on the first try?” Dean asked coming to take a look.

“Yep, didn’t anyone in class get that far?”

“Seamus turned it into a liquid but it exploded before we could see if he had managed it.”

“Where is Seamus these days anyway don’t you normally hang around with him?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah but he feels sorry for Ron, and is hanging around him.” He replied. “And I just can’t bring myself to be near him, if Harry hadn’t come to find you, you might not have survived that troll.”

“I try not to think about that, but I understand your reasoning. It’s part of why I cant stand to look at him.” Hermione stated in agreement as Harry lay down and rested his head in her lap.

“Hey guys.” Neville called as he got closer to them. “I hope you don’t mind but I bumped into Professor Lupin on the way out and he decided to join us.”

“Not a problem.” Harry said without looking up. “Hey Uncle Remus, how does it feel to be back in the castle?”

“Better than I had imagined it would.” Remus replied sniffing the air. “Is that pure water in that goblet?”

“Yes, Harry magicked it out of stone on the first try.” Lavender replied.

“But I did weigh the odds in my favour.” Harry said in a defensive tone.

“Choosing a stone uniform colour isn’t just weighing the odds Harry, its the right thing to do.” Hermione replied putting her book down. “What’s impressive is that you did it on your first ever try.”

“Agreed Hermione.” Remus stated. “Even your mother took 2 lessons before she could do it perfectly Harry.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes really bugged her too, she didn’t even get it to change at all in first lesson, her wand movements were too sloppy. Which is why we teach it so early your schooling it helps you to grasp how important wand movements are.”

“Uncle Remus, they released Sirius.” Harry stated. “He says he needs time to heal before he sees me but hearing from you might help.”

“I didn’t even realise that was on the cards.”

“The Department of Magical Law Enforcement reviewed his memories and found him to be innocent of killing Pettigrew, so now they are looking for him in both forms.” Harry stated.

“Then it appears I owe him an apology, before I go and see him I’ll get a picture of you two to give to him.” Remus replied. “Now do have a good day I have a letter to write?”

“You can send it with Hedwig if you like.” Harry called as Remus turned to leave. “She doesn’t get out much at the moment.”

“Thank you Harry.”

The rest of the morning was spent chatting about their class mates and Harry showing the others the precise wand movements he’d made for the spell to work, even Neville managed to turn a stone into a liquid before they headed back to the castle for lunch. They stayed in the great hall until Harry needed to head up to Aunt Minnie’s office to see the trunk from his family vault, Hermione joined him but the others returned to the shade of the tree. The griffin cawed at them as they entered the corridor, and waited for them to be standing at its feet before it started moving. Aunt Minnie met them at the door to her new office waving them inside, the room looked largely as it has the day before except for the silver instruments and their table which had been replaced by two large tartan sofas and a small coffee table.

“Welcome, you two.” She said as she lent on her desk. “To my new office and your refuge should you need it.”

“It looks great.” Harry said sitting on one of the sofas.

“And theses are really comfy.” Hermione observed as she sat next to him.

“Is that a wise idea, Minerva?” One of the former headmasters questioned from his portrait. “Letting a student have free run of your office?”

“Yes Arno it is, as his guardian he is my son for all intensive purposes.” Aunt Minnie snapped back.

“My apologies Headmistress your charge is of course most welcome.”

“Anyway.” Aunt Minnie said sitting opposite the young couple. “How was your morning?”

“Well I managed to turn a stone into water.” Harry replied smiling.

“Excellent, how are you doing with the Quidditch training?” Aunt Minnie asked.

“I’m getting there, Wood seems happy.”

“You really are the most modest person I know Harry.” Hermione said kissing his cheek. “He managed that spell on the first attempt and helped 4 others get close to achieving it, he convinced Remus to contact Sirius, and with the way the rest of the team are going on about you I’d say we have a great seeker in our midst.”

“First try?” Aunt Minnie asked dumbfounded. “Well that is a first in my time teaching it, now how about we look in that trunk of yours.”

She waved her wand and the trunk floated over from where it had been placed behind her desk, she set it down on the coffee table. It was covered in black leather, every face held Harry’s initials above the Potter griffin, and was bound by large golden buffers and a matching lock. Harry touched the lock annoyed that it had not come with a key and was about to ask Hermione to open it, when it clicked and the lid cracked open an inch.

“They locked it to everyone but you.” Hermione stated. “It must be set to recognise your magical signature.”

“It would appear to be so Hermione.” Aunt Minnie agreed. “I certainly couldn’t open it, I did the same thing Harry did when I asked Ragnok about a key.”

Harry opened the lid slowly suddenly nervous about what he’d find inside, but what he found surprised him, everything was wrapped in brown paper and laying neatly on the top was an envelope that read: TO HJP LOVE FROM JCP & LP.

He opened this first knowing that it had probably been placed there for that reason, his hands shook as he removed a letter.

** Dearest Harry **

****

** I am writing this letter to you with hope that you never read it, Albus says that you are at risk because of a true prophecy he heard, but that it might also concern your god-brother Neville. If you are actually reading this letter then I am glad at least that you survived. **

** As I write this you are asleep in your fathers arms as he paces the room around me, we have placed some items of importance in this trunk, some will help to guide you through your schooling, others to teach you of your family history, and one is to remind you of us. **

****

** We both love you dearly **

** And know that no matter what happens we will always be with you **

** Mum and dad. **

Harry was in tears as he finished reading, he placed the letter on the table, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes gently. Hermione read the letter quickly before passing over the trunk to Aunt Minnie, she wrapped her arms around Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know of any prophecy.” Aunt Minnie stated. “But I’ll contact the Department of Mysteries at the ministry they will be able to tell us.”

“They knew they might die when they went into hiding.” Harry stated. “Why didn’t Dumbledore do more to help them?”

“I don’t know Harry, I wish I knew that myself.” Aunt Minnie answered. “But at least they managed to save this trunk for you.”

“Yeah I suppose so.” Harry said sitting back up.

He pulled out the first parcel, and carefully removed its wrappings. Several muggle notebooks were stacked together and tied with string, with a note attached to the top.

** These are my note books from my years at Hogwarts, separated by subject and covering all 7 years, I hope they prove useful to you. **

** Love mum. **

Harry read the titles carefully, all of his subjects were there and several others he didn’t know about, including ancient runes and arithmancy.

“Those ones are for your third year electives.” Aunt Minnie advised him. “Your mother took the classes I would recommend you do but that is a conversation for a later date, but she was always writing in those notebooks and I taught her how to add any pages that she needed.”

“These are really detailed.” Hermione stated calmly as she leafed through the charms note book. “It seems that she added a lot of additional notes to the earlier spells in her later years.”

“Well she was preparing for a Charms and Transfigurations mastery before she and James got swept up in Dumbledore’s war efforts.” Aunt Minnie stated.

“Why don’t you read these first Hermione, you’ll be done with them before I will and can help me if I need it.” Harry said picking up the next parcel.

This one was a single book with no note, he turned it over it over in his hands but no writing appeared on the book, he opened it and golden writing greeted him.

** The Ancient and Noble House of Potter **

** Family history and grimoire **

He closed the book again and set it aside for later reading only to have Aunt Minnie pick it up and begin reading.

“I’ll keep ahold of this for you best not to let anyone other the people in this room know we have it.” She stated. “It was believed to have been lost when Potter Cottage was destroyed. The spells in this book have been closely guarded for centuries and can give a clue as to how to breach your families wards. “

“But that’s not fair is it keeping spells a secret from non noble families.” Hermione complained.

“Well no it’s not, but this book pre-dates Hogwarts, and on the plus side you are going to get to use it as well.” Aunt Minnie replied.

The next item Harry pulled out wasn’t wrapped but did come with a note.

**This scroll will show your entire family tree.**

**And will one day change to show that of your wife as well.**

“I wonder if it will show mine already?” Hermione stated reading over his shoulder. “Or if it will after the bonding has completed.”

“Let’s find out.” Harry said pulling as he pulled it open.

There in the scroll showed a very large tree dating back to the Roman Empire, which branched after Merlin married into the family and came back together at Lily and James. Hermione squealed as she read as her name beside Harry’s, it only showed up to her great grandparents but did include all of her cousins on both sides of her family.

“Well I guess it knows about me then.” She smiled at Harry. “I wonder how old it is?”

“Judging on the size of the tree I’d say nearly 2 millennia, the preservation spells on this will be extensive.” Aunt Minnie answered. “And another item that should remain away from the rest of the students here.”

Harry wasn’t really listening he was looking at the dates of the rest of the Potter family, his grandfather Fleamont and his wife Euphemia had died just days after his 1st birthday, and his great uncle Charlus within a month of his younger brother and his great aunt Dorea had died a month before his parents.

“He really wiped out my entire family just to get to me?” Harry asked crying again. “What could possibly have caused him to do that I was only just born and he murdered 6 people to get to me. Did my grandparents even get to meet me?”

“Yes he did kill them in an attempt to draw your parents out of hiding, and no neither sets of your grandparents got to meet you.” Aunt Minnie stated solemnly. “But I know that they would be proud to see the young man that you are becoming and so long as you prove yourself to be kind and caring that will never change.”

Harry smiled a little at the sentiment of how his grandparents would feel about him, he picked up the last item in the trunk, it was a roll of thick canvass like material and its note simply read:

**remember us**

Harry untied the string that was keeping it rolled and began to unroll it slowly, at first it showed two unmoving pairs of feet, but the more he unrolled the more the paintings occupants started to shuffle and move. As soon as he had the painting flat enough an ornate golden frame appeared around it, and there were his mother and father holding him as a baby, smiling as they looked out of their frame at their son before them.

“Hello.” Harry said quietly, unsure if they could hear him.

“Hello champ.” James replied. “How old are you now?”

“11 and I’m sorry I didn’t find this sooner.”

“That’s ok sweetie.” Lily stated swaying slightly to get the baby Harry she was holding to stay asleep. “We didn’t expect you to open this before you started school.”

“No Lily, that’s not what he means.” Aunt Minnie stated from behind Harry. “Dumbledore sealed your will and sent him to your sisters, it was only after Poppy unbound his core that Gringotts could bring it to him.”

“So you grew up not knowing about your magic?” Lily asked. “Did they at least show you love?”

“No all I got from them was hatred.”

“What happened to Sirius, he would have fought to keep you away from those people?” James questioned.

“Peter framed him for his own murder, and we’ve only just been able to clear his name and get him out of Azkaban.” Aunt Minnie stated. “I have been given guardianship of Harry until Sirius is healthy enough to look after him, unfortunately Alice is a permanent resident in St. Mungo’s, Bellatrix was not kind to her or Frank after You-Know-Who disappeared.”

“So he’s gone?” James asked.

“Not completely we don’t think.” Aunt Minnie replied gravely. “Yes he disappeared the night he killed the two of you and attempted to kill Harry, but he left a piece of his soul attached to your son. Luckily the core unbinding was enough to overpower fragment, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t still out there somewhere”

“Well at least that piece of him is gone.” James stated. “And who is the beautiful young lady sat beside you Harry?”

“Mum, Dad, this is my Soulmate Hermione.” Harry replied with a smile. “She is the brightest witch in our year.”

“Soulmates?” Lily questioned. “No one mentioned that to us while we were sorting all of this out.”

“I’m a muggle born Mrs Potter.” Hermione stated. “So maybe they wouldn’t have known until I entered the magical world properly.”

“A logical deduction, I think you and I are going to get on just fine.” Lily replied. “And please just call us Mum and Dad, Hermione, as his soulmate I think that’s more fitting, don’t you?”

“I suppose so, Mum.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent in conversation and letting Harry get to know his parents a little better. As they entered the great hall for dinner Harry’s happiness was marred by the sight of Ron punching Neville in the face, Neville to his own credit didn’t falter and continued to argue his point with the redhead.

“What is going on here?” Professor McGonagall demanded as they approached them.

“Well Ron asked where Harry had been all day as he had been looking for him and when Neville said that we’d all been hang out by the lake until he’d gone to see you, Ron got angry stating that no one would want to hang around Neville if their life depended on it.” Lavender explained. “So Neville told him to sit down before he said something else he’d regret later and Ron punched him in the face.”

“Is that the case Mr Weasley?” Professor McGonagall questioned.

“Yes Professor.”

“Fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking another student and I’ll be writing to your mother, and knowing her she might just take you out of school herself even Fred and George don’t go as far as you have today.” McGonagall stated. “Now seat yourself as far away from Mr. Longbottom as you can.”

“Yes Professor.” He replied trudging away from them towards Percy who was sat near the staff table.

“Are you ok Neville?” Aunt Minnie asked.

“Yes Professor, Thank you for asking.” Came his stout reply.

“You’re welcome, do have a good evening you lot.” She said as she walked away.

“So how was your afternoon?” Parvati asked as Harry and Hermione sat down.

“Good, there was a portrait of Mum and Dad in the trunk it was nice to actually talk to them.” Harry replied. “And they love Hermione, which is a bonus.”

“Good afternoon guys.” The Weasley twin’s said together as they sat down either side of Harry and Hermione.

“We would just like to apologise on behalf of our younger brother, he’s an idiot and nothing like the rest of us.” George stated.

“Now Wood has asked us to remind you we’ve got Quidditch training in the morning.” Fred said looking at Harry. “We’re all looking forward to seeing what your nimbus can do.”

The rest of dinner passed jovially as the group discussed Harry’s broom and his conversation with his parents, the first years gathered around the table in front of the fire after they returned to the common room. Hermione lent against Harry’s legs as she gave the others advise on their errors, he meanwhile was reading his mother’s notes on the pepper up potion in preparation for his and Hermione’s catch up lesson with Snape the following afternoon, he occasionally added a comment on what Hermione was saying from his mothers notes. As soon as the others were happy with their essays he and Hermione bid the good night and got up to go to bed, she kissed his cheek and gave him a tight hug.

“I’ll see you down at the pitch after I’ve had breakfast.” She said into his neck. “I would get up with you, but I think it would be better to bond with your team properly.”

“Ok Beautiful.” He replied. “Sleep well.”

Harry lay there awake, suddenly nervous about flying with the rest of the team tomorrow, he had only ridden his nimbus a few times and never in front of anyone but Ron. He heard Dean and Neville arrive and start to get changed, when Ron arrived arguing with Seamus.

“I still say you need to apologise Ron.” Seamus stated. “You had no right to hit Neville, Harry has made it clear he wants nothing to do with you.”

“Well I still think they’re keeping Harry from talking to me.” Ron stated throwing himself down on his bed.

“Actually Ronald.” Harry said getting up. “You have been a right pain in the neck since Thursday morning and Seamus is right I want nothing to do with you, so you need to apologise to Neville before your mother gets involved at least if you’ve have she might go easier on you.”

“Sorry Nev, I wasn’t really thinking.” Ron said calmly.

“Thank you Ron.” He replied.

Harry lay back down but was still unable to sleep, and lay there tossing and turning for what seemed like hours while his room mates snored around him, Harry finally drifted off in the early hours and was awoken just a couple of hours later just as the sun was peaking over the mountains by Wood.

“Come on Harry, we need to make the most of the morning.” He whispered.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you in the great hall just give me a few minutes to get dressed and I’ll follow you down.”Harry replied groggily.

“Don’t forget your nimbus.”

And with that he was gone, and Harry stood up and dressed in the training gear he had been given, glad at least that it would protect him from the cold air of the morning. He met Alicia Spinnet as she was on her way out, they both just smiled at each other as the left the portrait hole and descended to the great hall where the rest of the team were waiting for them.

“Right guys, lets get a hearty breakfast in you so we can be productive today.” Oliver said smiling.

“Tilly.” Harry called.

POP

“Yes Master Harry?” She replied.

“I’ll be needing my potion from Madam Pomfrey, and can we get a round of full English breakfasts for the team please?”

“Right away.”

POP

“WHAT?” Came the collective response of the rest of the team.

“Oh, sorry perks of the Headmistress being my guardian I get to eat what I want and that means when the hall is as empty as this I can get you lot stuff as well.” Harry stated. “Just don’t go spreading that around.”

“I knew it was going to be a good thing when McGonagall got you onto the team, she wasn’t your guardian at that point was she?” Oliver asked.

“No that only happened on Friday morning and to be honest I’m still getting used to it.”

As soon as their food arrived all that could be heard was the sound of eating, and as soon as they were done they were marched out of the hall by Oliver. Training was simple for Harry, Oliver released the snitch and tasked him to find it while the others flew their drills, spotting the snitch amongst the movement was his biggest struggle, but once he noticed the distinct shimmer of gold it’s wings created he was able to find it quickly and had caught it 4 times by the time Hermione appeared in the stands. Harry spotted the snitch hovering below Oliver near the goal posts, he sped forwards and took a 90 degree dive past Oliver close enough to shake his broom. Harry caught the snitch and levelled out a foot from the ground, and landed gently dismounting his broom as he caught his breath.

“You really are a natural Harry.” Oliver stated as he joined him on the ground. “But maybe keep those sort of moves for the match.”

“Yeah sure, but honestly I wasn’t really thinking.” Harry smiled back at him. “I just did what felt right.”

“Ok guys trainings over he’s ready for next weekend against Slytherin.” Oliver called to the others.

Harry returned to the changing rooms and got himself a drink of water before he met Hermione at the stadium entrance.

“Please don’t do that too often.” Hermione begged him. “I swear my heart stopped as you dived.”

“So did mine.” Harry admitted. “But from what I’ve been reading I’ll only need to pull that sort of dive if the snitch is being particularly lively.”

“Fine just try to be more careful you were too close to the ground.” She stated taking ahold of his hand. “Why did Oliver cut the practice short?”

“He didn’t the whole reason we were up so early was so that nobody from the other houses got to see me fly.”

“Very clever.” Hermione stated. “So what do you want to do before lunch?”

“Well I was thinking of reading some more of Mum’s notes about the potion before the lesson started.” Harry replied. “What do you want to do?”

“How about we walk around the lake and stop at the bench I have her notebooks with me.”

“Sounds good.” Harry agreed wrapping an arm around Hermione’s waist. “Tilly?”

POP

“Yes Master Harry?”

“Can you place this under my bed please?” He asked handing her his broom.

“Of course.”

POP

Hermione copied his gesture, wrapping her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked, both smiling broadly as they meandered around the lake. Just as they reached the bench Harry stopped moving and swung Hermione around to face him, she rested her hand on his chest as he slowly brought his lips to hers. It had only lasted a moment but it had left her light headed, she smiled again as she rested her head against his shoulder again breathing in his scent.

“Sorry was that too soon?” He queried.

“No Harry, it was just unexpected.” She explained. “It felt good though, I’m a little light headed to be honest.”

“Well I figured as soulmates we’d get around to it eventually and as I’m having such a great morning why not start now.”

“Well there will be plenty more, I promise.”

“Just maybe only in private for now?”

“Agreed.”

Harry sat on the bench closing his eyes and leaning backwards, Hermione giggled and sat down in his lap opening the potions book for them both to see.

“Taking liberties now are we.” Harry teased.

“Why would I do that.” She responded. “I just thought it would be easier for both of us to be able to see the book this way.”

“Ok, if you say so.”

“Harry James Potter, just what are you implying?”

“Nothing you just seem different today.”

“Well I’ve decided to be open with you about everything and to be honest I just like it when you hold me in your arms.”

“Like this?” He asked wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Perfect.” She stated snuggling into him.

They stayed there reading his mother’s notes until a drop of rain landed on Hermione’s hand, she quickly returned the book to her bag got up and started to run back to the castle, leaving a confused Harry on the bench until the rain suddenly became heavier. He followed as fast as he was able taking off his jumper as he ran, he caught up to her a short distance round the lake offering her his jumper as a way of keeping her hair dry.

“It won’t make a difference now.” She shouted over the noise of the rain hitting the lake.

As soon as they reached the entrance hall Harry realised what Hermione had meant, her hair was becoming frizzy as it began to dry in the warmth of the castle. It was only made worse when Aunt Minnie came out of the passageway that lead to the dungeons and cast a quick drying spell of the two of them as she passed. Hermione’s hair ballooned into a tangled mass of frizz and she took off running again, heading as far as Harry could tell to the nearest bathroom, unfortunately it was the one on the first floor where the troll had nearly killed her just days before. She disappeared inside before Harry could reach her, she let out a frustrated cry as she reached the mirror and quickly cast a spell she had learned specifically for the occasion. As she calmed down she realised where she was, while the stalls and sinks had been fixed she found that she could still smell the beast, and this was enough to bring back the memories all over again. Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed to the floor, suddenly unable to move as she pictured the troll above her once more, suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the floor and carried from the room, she looked up and saw Harry’s concerned face looking down at her as he sat her down on the floor outside the bathroom.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“I think so.” She answered shakily. “I didn’t even think about it I’ve made that run a couple of times now it was just second nature.”

“Hey it’s ok.” He replied. “This was bound to happen eventually I’m just glad I was right behind you when it did.”

“Me too.” She smiled back at him. “Now let’s get down to lunch.”

The couple sat in near silence as they ate taking solace in being beside each other as the both tried to shake the images of the troll from their minds, part way through their lunch their friends joined them and after several attempts to get them to speak left them to eat in peace. As soon as Harry was finished Hermione pushed her plate away and got up to leave having not been that hungry to begin with, Harry stood with her and took ahold of her hand as they made their way to Professor Snape’s dungeon classroom. Snape was sat patiently waiting for them by two cauldrons that he had set up at the front of his classroom, they each took a seat by one of them.

“I take it from your solemn mood that Miss Granger has had a vision of the troll again?” Snape questioned.

“Yes Professor.” Harry answered him.

“Well let’s see if we can cheer her up then.” Snape responded. “Harry, I hear your mothers notebooks have been returned to you.”

“Yes Professor, what do you know if them.”

“Well in her first few years at Hogwarts I was a good friend of hers and helped her to make many of the potions notes.”

“You were?” Hermione asked. “What bits did you contribute?”

“Well on this potion nothing your mother made a better pepper up potion in her first year than I was able to do in our 7th.” Snape explained. “But on most of the others she marked my comments with my initials.”

“I had wondered what that meant.” Hermione stated looking at Harry. “Can you let us know the schedule for the rest of the year so we can read Lily’s notes ahead of time?”

“Let us see how you do today.” Snape stated calmly.

The next few hours were filled with laughter and learning as Snape instructed them and gave some history of Lily’s pre-Hogwarts years living in Spinners End, and how he had taunted Petunia about her mundaneness.

“Well it seems that you do have some of her talent Harry.” Snape said as they left the classroom. “I’m sorry I only saw your father in you.”

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded, Harry blinked focusing on what he believed his mother would have looked like at his age.

“Is this close enough Sir?” Harry asked fidgeting in his now uncomfortable clothes.

“Well I knew you could shift but I didn’t know you could do that.” Snape smiled. “And yes you’re almost spot on but she had more freckles at your age, I’ll see if I have an old picture for you somewhere.”

“Thank you Sir.” Harry replied becoming himself again. “I’d like to see her younger, the only image I have is the portrait in Professor McGonagall’s office.”

“There’s a portrait?” Snape questioned. “I would like to see her, with your permission.”

“Well Dad is there to but so long as Professor McGonagall is there I have no issue.” Harry replied.

“I will request an audience with them at dinner.” Snape stated. “And Miss Granger I’ll get you that schedule of the potions we’ll be studying for the rest of the year, but I’ll be insisting that you two are partners in all lessons so you can use the notes in class as well.”

“Thank you Professor.” Hermione stated smiling. “But won’t pairing us up cause unrest in the rest of the class?”

“Well I do have the reputation of being a little unfair at times, I wonder if Mr. Malfoy will try to call me out when he’s paired with Mr Weasley?”

“Well for all their differences, they seem to share a hatred for us these days.” Harry replied.

“Indeed, but their families have been feuding since before the rise of the Dark Lord.” Snape retorted.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you all over Harry.” Aunt Minnie stated as they reached the entrance hall.

“My apologies for keeping them longer than intended Minerva, but you are correct he does posses his mother’s skill.” Snape advised her. “And I’ll be pairing these two up in classes so I can tutor them better.”

“Thank you Serverus.” Aunt Minnie stated. “Now Harry dear, I need you and Hermione to follow me.”

“What’s wrong Aunt Minnie?” Harry asked.

“Mr Weasley has requested your presence during Ron’s disciplinary proceedings, as the affected parties.”

Harry slid his hand into Hermione’s again as they walked unsure of what to expect of the Weasley patriarch, he imagined a stern man much like Percy, but to Harry’s surprise the man was jovial and smiling as he met them at the entrance to Aunt Minnie’s office.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter.” He greeted smiling. “And you Miss Granger, of course, I only wish it were under better circumstances.”

“Hello Mr Weasley.” Harry answered shaking his hand. “Why did we need to be present for this, as I understand it Ronald is being punished quite adequately by Professor McGonagall.”

“Indeed he is, but that isn’t the only reason I asked for this meeting.” Mr. Weasley stated. “Why don’t we all sit down for a chat.”

“Certainly.” Aunt Minnie stated. “The sofas are quite comfortable.”

Harry took a seat in the middle of the sofa under his parents, Hermione sat to his right holding his hand, and Aunt Minnie sat to his left. Mr. Weasley sat directly opposite Harry while Ron stayed sat in the wooden chair by Professor McGonagall’s desk, looking at the floor.

“Firstly the House of Weasley humbly apologises to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter for the actions of its youngest son, please understand that the rest of us bear you no ill will.” Mr. Weasley stated. “And please call me Arthur.”

“The Ancient and Noble House of Potter accepts your apology, as we have received nothing but friendship from the rest of your sons.” Harry replied.

“Well the ones still within the walls of this castle anyway.” Aunt Minnie added.

“Ok now on to the other reason I’m here.” Arthur said gravely. “The monies owed for the shelter your house provided mine during the last war, unfortunately I don’t have that kind of money, what with 4 children already at Hogwarts and another starting next year.”

“Well I wouldn’t want you to jeopardise their future over something like this.” Harry stated smiling.

“Thank you for you kindness.” Arthur replied. “We would happily provide service in lieu of payment if that is acceptable to you.”

“What kind of services can you offer?” Aunt Minnie asked politely.

“Well Molly is willing to teach the both of you all of the household spells she uses, Bill is a curse breaker and is willing to do anything you ask but isn’t sure how he could help, Charlie is looking after dragons in Romania and is able to care for any magical creatures you have, and I am the head of the misuse of muggle artefacts office and rather an expert at the removal of charms and hexes from objects.”

“May I cut in?” James said from behind Harry. “Your Great-Uncle Charlus had a heard of Griffins at the manor Charlie could help with those, and I’d advise getting a head start on Arithmancy and Ancient runes before you start them in your third year.”

“Thanks Dad.” Harry replied turning to look at him. “So that’s a yes to all of your suggestions.”

“That sounds fine, how would you like to do this?”

“Well we’ll be going back to the manor at Christmas and can determine the condition of the heard then if Charlie could be available then that would be great.” Aunt Minnie stated. “And as to his service the first year could be as repayment of the debt and anything further than that would be gainful employment if he doesn’t want to return to his dragons.”

“Agreed, I’ll tell him to get his affairs in order at the sanctuary.” Arthur responded. “How about we talk about a training schedule for over the summer break?”

“Certainly, all of your children are welcome to attend, I’ll be granting them the ability to use magic whilst they are on the manor grounds for lessons.” Aunt Minnie stated. “Ronald can attend as soon as he learns to treat my son and daughter-in-law civilly.”

“An excellent suggestion.” Arthur agreed. “Wait did you say daughter-in-law?”

“I’m Harry’s soulmate.” Hermione stated smiling. “We just found out but I’ve already asked mum if we can stay with Harry over the summer.”

“You did?”

“Indeed she did and Mrs Granger has already started to plan your summer with me, she mentioned a holiday villa they’re visiting in France.” Aunt Minnie advised.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’d asked her?” Harry said to Hermione.

“Because I hadn’t had an answer yet.”

“Well I’ll leave you all in peace and escort my son back to his common room.” Arthur stated. “I’ll be in touch when I’ve heard back from the boys Minerva.”

“Thank you Arthur.” Aunt Minnie said standing to bid them farewell. “Tell Molly she is welcome to join me for a night away from the house any time she likes.”

“Ok so that takes care of 1 of the debts owed.” Harry stated after they had left. “What’s happening about the others?”

“Well the House of Malfoy have submitted a plea to the Wizenagmot to have theirs overturned, but seeing as it was found as part of an inheritance ritual that’s unlikely to happen, and could cost them even more if they aren’t carful with how they approach it.” Aunt Minnie stated gravely. “And we will be informed what’s happening with the money from the House of Dumbledore after his trial which I will be attending on Wednesday.”

“Sounds good, but what will happen if they can’t pay?” Harry asked.

“Then by law you can claim their Lordship and all of the offending members possessions, and seeing as he’s going to be in prison for nearly the remainder of his life I won’t hesitate to request that, but he does have a brother who owns a bar in Hogsmeade, the village nearby, and he might be able to pay some of it.”

“Could you speak to him ahead of time to see if that’s likely to happen? I know in muggle law speaking to the opposition is grounds for a mistrial.” Hermione asked.

“Yes I was planning to head into town tonight to see a friend in the Three Broomsticks, I’ll pop into the Hogs Head and speak to Aberforth before I meet her.”

Harry spent the rest of the day cuddling Hermione on the sofas and talking with his parents about the manor, they didn’t even move for dinner, letting Tilly bring it to them in Aunt Minnie’s office, they only returned to the common room when it was time to turn in for the night.

Harry awoke the next morning to what he thought was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, Hermione was sat on his bed beside him smiling down at him, he marvelled at the fact that he could see without his glasses.

“Good morning sleepy head.” She said softly. “You’re normally awake by now, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“That’s ok I don’t mind, that has to be the nicest sight I’ve ever woken up to.”

“Stop it your making me blush.” She said swatting him on the shoulder.

“Well it’s the truth, give me a few minutes to get dressed and I’ll meet you in the common room.”

“Ok.” She replied kissing him softly. “Just don’t take too long.”

“Well I only need to get dressed and use the bathroom, so 10 minutes and I should be down.”

“I’ll hold you to that any longer and you’ll have to find me in the great hall.”

9 minutes later Harry descended the stairs having not bothered to pick up his glasses, he was soo happy he turned his hair to the same mousy brown as Hermione’s. She beamed at him from his favourite chair, before standing and all but leaping into his arms.

“No Glasses?” She queried.

“Yeah I woke up able to see, whether it took my shifting ability time to correct them or my core somehow did it I don’t know.” He stated kissing her softly on the cheek

“And you choose my hair colour because?”

“I like it and I felt like a change.”

“Well it suits you, shall we get down to breakfast?”

Harry nodded and they descended down to the great hall to find it completely empty, the choose seats halfway along the Gryffindor table and sat quietly holding hands until Tilly appeared.

“Good morning Master Harry, and Mistress Hermione.” The elf beamed at them. “How are you both this morning?”

“Exhausted, but getting there.” Harry replied. “Can we get the usual order please?”

“Certainly, I’ll add a pot of coffee if you like.”

“That would be lovely Tilly thank you.” Hermione replied. “Do you know what time Aunt Minnie will be down?”

“She just spoke to me before leaving her office shouldn’t be too long.”

POP

Aunt Minnie arrived just as their breakfasts appeared.

“Good to see someone other than myself is getting an early start today.” She stated sitting down across from them. “Tilly can I get the same breakfast please.”

“Are you allowed to join us?” Harry queried.

“The teachers are allowed to sit where they please, most just prefer to use the staff table to deter unwanted questions.” Advised his guardian. “And as the rest of the room is currently empty, I thought I’d join you for breakfast.”

“Has there been any news on how Sirius is doing?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, he is currently at a health spa of sorts in America.” Aunt Minnie said between mouthfuls. “He’s being treated for gross malnutrition, Dementor exposure, and a few other issues he didn’t share with me. But he is hopeful to at least make an appearance at the manor during Christmas, even if it’s only to meet you properly before he returns to America.”

“Well that should help with his emotional healing.” Hermione stated as the rest of the hall started to fill up around them.

“Indeed.” Aunt Minnie agreed. “Serverus tells me he’s set aside a larger desk for the two of you on the left hand side of his classroom, he’s going to be going over some different preparation techniques with you two while the rest of the class makes another attempt to make the pepper up potion as they all failed to create it properly.”

“Well thats gong to go down like a sinking ship.” Harry replied.

“No I agree that the rest of your classmates aren’t going to like it but you both were able to brew the potion without much input from Serverus.” Aunt Minnie stated frowning. “And I believe he will be using your potions as part of the supply given to Madam Pomfrey.”

“Really?” Harry questioned.

“Indeed I will Mr Potter, the potions brewed by Miss Granger and yourself were of equal potency to my own.” Snape stated having overheard the conversation on the way to the staff table. “So I’m awarding you 50 points each for a masterfully brewed potion, a feet no first year has ever achieved since I began teaching.”

“Thank you Professor.” Harry replied smiling as he turned and watched the rubies fall into the Gryffindor hourglass behind the staff table.

“Well done Harry.” Aunt Minnie stated calmly. “You have managed to gain 1100 house points in just 4 days.”

The rest of breakfast was a blur of conversation with Aunt Minnie and Harry’s friends, who joined them slowly as breakfast drew to a close. Harry and Hermione were just leading the group out of the hall towards the dungeons when they bumped into the Slytherin first years, lead predictably by Draco Malfoy.

“Well if it isn’t perfect Potter, and his muggle-born girlfriend.” The blonde haired boy sneered. “I hear they had to cut your Quidditch practice short at the weekend, something about you being too inept on your broom. What have they got you using anyway one of the old cleensweeps?”

“My choice of broom is none of your business, you’ll have to wait until Saturday to find that information out like everybody else here.” Harry replied.

“And you can attest to his flying skills Malfoy.” Dean stated from behind Harry. “He did nearly knock you off your broom as he moved to catch Neville’s rememberall.”

“I... I wasn’t, he... he didn’t.” Malfoy stammered. “After I threw the the stupid thing I returned to the ground normally thank you.”

“So having to suddenly grab your broom and a quick drop of 10 feet isn’t nearly falling off?” Hermione asked.

“Nobody asked you opinion Granger.” Malfoy spat at her. “You’re a muggle-born you don’t no the first thing about flying, I’ve been using racing brooms since I was 6.”

“Mister Malfoy, would you care to explain why my first year Slytherins are blocking the brightest students in their year from exiting the great hall?” Snape asked approaching the group.

“Just chatting about lessons Professor.”

“A likely story, 5 points from Slytherin for insulting another student about their magical heritage.” Snape stated glaring at him. “Now all of you get to the dungeons, some of you are in for a rough morning.”

The dungeon was lighter than normal, Snape appeared to have added some candles round the workspaces, additionally the desks had been rearranged to allow for a better view of the front of the class.

“All of you who haven’t yet brewed a successful pepper up potion will find your names on the blackboard, please take a seat by the cauldrons on the right hand side of the room.” Snape called as he entered the room. “All of you who’s name is not on the board please take a seat on the preparation bench on the left hand side of the room.”

Harry and Hermione didn’t even read the board as they took their seats at the prep table, taking out their potions book and Lily’s notes, ignoring the indignant stares of their classmates.

“Did you even read the board Potter?” Malfoy shouted. “You weren’t in the last class how could you have completed the potion at all?”

“Be quiet Mr. Malfoy.” Snape stated calmly. “You clearly haven’t read the board, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger completed the potion to such a masterful extent yesterday that it was sent to Madam Pomfrey for use in the hospital wing. Should any of you catch a cold this year you will likely receive dose of their creation. Now if you have completed the essay to satisfaction you will be able to complete the potion successfully, the instructions are on page 12.”

“And what are they going to be doing?” Ron demanded.

“Advanced preparation techniques. And thats 10 points from Gryffindor for questioning a teacher.” Snape sneered at him.

“Will we be learning them Professor?” Malfoy questioned.

“It will be your next lesson so long as you are able to make this potion without any mistakes.” Snape answered.

The rest of the class avoided questioning Snape as they set about gathering their ingredients, while Snape instructed Harry and Hermione to read over a later chapter in their textbooks and Lily’s notes. Snape circled the room until the class were about halfway through, he smiled softly as he approached the preparations bench to find Harry and Hermione deep in discussion as to whether it was better to cut or squash a bean to extract its juice.

“Well there are advantages to both.” Snape explained pulling a few ingredients from the jars behind him. “On a soft bean when a recipe states cutting I wouldn’t hesitate to follow that example, but as I’m sure Lily’s notes suggest a hard been is better if it is crushed under the blade of the knife like so, it can provide much more juice and remove the risk of a bean flying across the room you are working in.”

“So you wouldn’t crush a soft bean?” Harry asked.

“Not unless you need to use the whole been skin and all as this can often mix the juices into the skin.”

“Ok so if a recipe asks for a whole been would you crush it first?” Hermione asked.

“Only if I was adding another ingredient straight away, if the potion needs time to simmer afterwards no matter how little time it needs it is probably to allow the bean to be absorbed.” Snape explained as he looked out over the rest of the class to see Malfoy drop something into Ron’s cauldron on his way past. “Get behind the desk you two, Mr Weasley’s potion is about to explode.”

As soon as Harry and Hermione were behind the desk Ron’s potion did explode showering the rest of the class with boiling hot potion, that instantly caused boils to appear where it touched skin. Ron and Neville were covered from head to toe and was beginning to swell rapidly.

“Everyone to the hospital wing.” Snape called as he stood up from behind the desk. “And 100 points from Slytherin Mr Malfoy for endangering the entire class and wasting a rather expensive ingredient. Mr Potter you and Miss Granger are welcome to start your break early.”

“Thank you Professor.” Hermione responded. “Is there anything we can do to help.”

“No thank you.” He stated trying to help Ron walk. “But I’ll need to tell the Headmistress about this shortly.”

“I can do that Professor, might look better if you stay and help Madam Pomfrey with this lot.” Harry stated smiling.

“Good idea Mr Potter.”

Harry and Hermione quickly gathered their things being careful to clean them off first, and set off for Aunt Minnie’s office at a brisk walk. This time the griffin didn’t move as they approached, he cawed at them but remain rooted to the spot.

“She must be in a meeting.” Hermione stated.

“Yeah.” Harry agreed. “Tilly.”

POP

“Yes, Master Harry?”

“Can you please inform Aunt Minnie that we are waiting to see her regarding an incident in potions.”

“Certainly, She is currently meeting with the Minister of Magic and a board representative, but I don’t think she’ll mind the distraction.”

POP

A few moments later the griffin cawed again and began his slow assent, taking this as a right to enter they climbed on and waited for him to reach the top. Harry knocked of the door politely, it may have been his guardian’s office but she had company.

“Enter Harry.” Aunt Minnie called from within.

Harry opened the door slowly and walked inside holding on to Hermione’s hand, Aunt Minnie was sat behind her desk wearing her standard tartan robes, sat across from her was a man in a lime green bowler hat and purple robes, and a woman who reminded Harry of Neville, she had a large stuffed eagle on her hat.

“Good morning you two.” Aunt Minnie greeted. “What was so important that you are here before your first lesson is completed?”

Hermione quickly explained the incident in the dungeons.

“And then I suggested that Professor Snape stayed with the class to help Madam Pomfrey, as Ron and Neville were almost completely covered in boils.” Harry stated.

“Well done you both of you for offering to help.” Aunt Minnie replied. “Don’t worry Augusta I’m certain that Poppy will be able to sort Neville out quickly, I wouldn't be surprised if he’s been given a sleeping drought so she can treat the rest of the class without him being in pain.”

“I should think you are right Minerva.” The old woman stated. “Now Cornelius can we agree that Minerva’s relationship to Harry here isn’t affecting her role as Headmistress.”

“Well it certainly seems to be the case so far but if I get told about any other preferential treatment towards him I will have to step in.”

“If i may ask.” Harry said. “What preferential treatment are you referring to?”

“Well the special commendation and being allowed on to the Quidditch team in your first year.” The Minister stated.

“The special commendation was Dumbledore’s last act as Headmaster and Professor McGonagall wasn’t my guardian when she argued the case for me to be allowed to play Quidditch.”

“She should have been.” Hermione added. “But that wasn’t known until Friday morning.”

“Very well then, but my point stands just one case of preferential treatment and you will be removed from this office Minerva.” Fudge said as he moved towards the fire. “Good day to you all.”

“You two head along to Transfiguration, and tell Remus that the rest of the class is in the hospital wing.” Aunt Minnie stated as Fudge disappeared in a whirl of emerald flames. “Augusta why don’t we head down and see your grandson.”

Harry and Hermione arrived at in the transfigurations courtyard just as Remus let the fourth year class out for their break, he noticed the couple and waved them into his classroom.

“Problems in potions?” He asked as they took seats at the front of the class.

“Yeah Ronald’s potion exploded and showered the rest of the class, causing boils to grew where it landed.” Hermione explained. “I wouldn’t expect any of them to be on time.”

“Well they have a few minutes before I have to start.” Remus replied. “But why aren’t you two covered in boils exactly?”

“Snape saw it happen and as he happened to be giving us a different lesson than the rest of the class, he managed to get us behind a larger preparation desk.” Harry explained.

“So was Ron sabotaged?”

“Yes by Malfoy.”

“Well let’s hope Ron learns how few friends he actually has when nobody visits him.” Remus stated calmly. “Now uncle Remus is gone it’s time to start your lesson.”

He had them go over all of the spells they had studied so far, and much to Harry’s surprise he was able to complete them all with no difficulty. Hermione was equally surprised when Harry managed to limit the amount of water he produced from his stone and stop it from overflowing his goblet.

“How did you manage to do that?” She enquired.

“Well I just didn’t use all of my power.” He replied.

“Harry are you telling me that after only a few days at your power level you can sense how much you are giving a spell?” Professor Lupin asked. “Most people don’t manage to achieve that level of comprehension of their own core.”

“Well yeah, I sort of feel the power flow through me and I’m able to hold some of it back if I need to.”

“I wonder if I’ll be able to do that after the bond forms?” Hermione pondered.

“You are likely to share all of Harry’s abilities if my research is correct.” Remus smiled at her. “Most soulmates share the ability of the other, but none of them have had the level of power or the amount of abilities that Harry has.”

“So anything could happen during the bond?”

“Precisely, there will be a lot of people at the manor that night.” Remus smiled. “Because if your power level is raised to match Harry’s it could be dangerous.”

“You mean pure magic?” Harry asked.

“Yes, if you gave some off during your unbinding, who knows what’s going to happen.” He sighed. “For all we know your power levels will be combined within each other.”

“You mean Harry’s being raised by mine?” Hermione asked.

“Quite possibly.”

The rest of the couples day was quiet, their classmates still hadn’t returned after lunch so they were the only Gryffindors trudging out to the greenhouses with the Hufflepuffs. Hermione didn’t even ask Professor Sprout about the solar preferences of magical plants book she had read over the weekend, they just quietly trimmed the leaf on the plant that had been asked to look after. Their classmates drifted into the common room in ones and twos that evening, they didn’t stop to talk they just smiled weakly at Harry and Hermione before they climbed the stairs into their dormitories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just a heads up I took most of the Quidditch match directly from JK Rowling and made changes to make it fit the divergence from canon, I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous 2 but I’m struggling with my health and hope to have a much longer chapter about Christmas break as soon as I’m able

Harry awoke early on Saturday morning he had gotten a sleeping drought from Madam Pomfrey to ensure he was able to sleep at all, he was surprised to see Hermione was sat cross legged at the foot of his bed reading his mother’s notebooks. He smiled softly trying not to move too much, yet she seemed to know he was awake she put a bookmark into the page closed the book and looked at him smiling.

“Good morning Handsome.” She said softly. “I’m surprised you managed to sleep at all, I was too anxious about the match.”

“Good morning Beautiful, I got a sleeping drought from Madam Pomfrey otherwise I’d have been the same.” He replied. “How long have you been sat there?”

“A few hours, the other girls were being to noisy their exited to see the match, none of them have been to one before, so I wanted some peace and quiet.”

“So you didn’t realise how much Ron snores then?”

“No but honestly it’s still quieter in here. Now get dressed I’ll meet you downstairs in a minute.”

Harry dressed in his training gear, and wrapped his nimbus in his Quidditch robes as Wood had advised him to do. He and Hermione descended to the great hall to find Aunt Minnie waiting for them halfway along the Gryffindor table, which was a surprise as she had been out of the castle since Wednesday.

“Good morning you two, my apologies for not being here the last few days the trial took a lot longer than expected.” She greeted.

“How did it...” Hermione began to ask.

“No trial talk until after the match.” Aunt Minnie replied sternly. “Now Harry you need to eat.”

“I’m not so sure I’m hungry.”

“Well then will you at least have another nutritional potion, Poppy still isn’t pleased with your weight.”

“Fine, but she could have told me that herself when I saw her after dinner last night.” He complained.

“My apologies I asked her to consult me on the matter first, seeing as you were eating well being a little light wouldn’t be an, issue but I think a few more couldn’t hurt.”

“Sorry I’m just not used to having a parent, let alone anybody who actually cares about me.”

“That’s ok Harry.” Aunt Minnie smiled. “Just don’t forget you’ve got a family now, Mrs Granger is just as concerned about you as I am.”

He smiled weakly and took his potion, he was just finishing when the rest of the Gryffindor team descended upon them, cheerfully bantering with each other.

“Good morning you lot.” Aunt Minnie stated calmly.

“Good morning Professor.” Wood replied.

“Oh please, I’m here as Harry’s family today not so formal.” She protested. “Now good luck all of you, I need to go and ensure the arrangements are in place for our external spectators.”

By 11 o’clock the entire school was out in the stands, many students had binoculars, while the stands were high it could still be difficult to see what was happening from time to time. Hermione, joined Neville, Dean, Lavender and Parvati in the top row behind the Gryffindor goals. As a surprise for Harry they had painted a banner on one of their sheets that read ‘Potter is the best’ and Dean had drawn a large lion beneath it. Hermione had managed to charm it to flash between scarlet and gold.

Meanwhile in the changing rooms, Harry and the rest of team we’re changing into their scarlet robes.

Wood stepped out of the captains office and cleared his throat for silence.

“Ok guys.” He said. “This is it.”

“The big one.” Said Fred.

“The one we’ve all been waiting for.” Continued George.

“We know Oliver's speech by heart." Fred told Harry. “We were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it. Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

“Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her.

Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter is the best over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor -- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too--"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve -- back to Johnson and -- no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes -- Flint flying like an eagle up there -- he's going to sc -- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle -- that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and -- OUCH -- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger -- Quaffle taken by the Slytherins -- that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger -- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which -- nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes -- she's really flying -- dodges a speeding Bludger -- the goal posts are ahead -- come on, now, Angelina -- Keeper Bletchley dives -- misses -- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" Said Hermione as she squeezed closer to Lavender to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Not yet.” said Hermione. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the -- wait a moment -- was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -- all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. Harry was faster than Higgs -- he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead -- he put on an extra spurt of speed -- WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below -- Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Asked Neville.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't a stupid muggle game, Dean," Ron snapped at him from a few rows below the group.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So -- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall sternly unable to take her eyes of Harry’s spinning broom.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."

"Jordan, I'm warning you--"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts -- he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out -- and then he realised that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession -- Flint with the Quaffle -- passes Spinnet -- passes Bell -- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose -- only joking, Professor -- Slytherins score -- A no..."

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic -- no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd. She found Aunt Minnie on her feet almost in tears, behind her Snape had his eyes locked on Harry and his mouth was moving. At the start of term she would have said this was his doing but recent events caused her to continue scan the crowd, then she saw him, Professor Quirrell eyes locked on Harry holding onto a pendant around his neck.

“Hagrid its Professor Quirrell, but Professor Snape is trying to combat him.” She stated handing the binoculars back to him.

“Are you sure they’re both Professors.”

“Positive, Snape was a friend of Lily’s and Harry helped them reconnect through her portrait, so he wouldn’t be trying to hurt Harry but he would protect him.” She replied before she took off running.

She climbed the stairs of the teachers tower 2 steps at a time, trying not to listen to the noises of the crowd outside. She drew her wand and cast as soon as she reached the top of the stairs.

“Incendio.” She whispered, causing Quirrell’s turban to catch fire.

He stood screamed and quickly put it out, as Hermione rushed to Aunt Minnie’s side to see Harry swing his leg over the broom and carry on flying.

“He’s going to be ok Aunt Minnie.” Hermione whispered. “Snape helped to save him.”

“How do you know that?” He questioned from behind her.

“Because I saw you casting a curse and not breaking eye contact, then I spotted Quirrell doing the same thing.” Hermione stated. “So I set fire to his turban and Harry was able to right himself.”

“Well done, and thank you Serverus.” Aunt Minnie said. “I think I need to have a chat with Quirinus when this is over.”

The trio returned their attention to the game to see Harry dive sharply near the Slytherin goalposts, he narrowly missed their Keeper Bletchley, causing him to swerve out of the way and miss a goal thrown by Katie Bell. Harry levelled out a foot from the ground hand outstretched the snitch just out of reach, cursing that he couldn’t reach it. Then he remembered read in Quidditch Through the Ages that Metamophmagi were allowed to change during a match so long as it was only a single body part. He focused on his arm and it grew 2 inches, and his fingers closed around the snitch with ease, he had done it he had won the match.

“AND THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS, GRYFFINDOR WINS 180 POINTS TO 60.” Lee Jordan boomed through his loudspeaker. “WHAT A BRILLIANT DISPLAY BY THE NEW GRYFFINDOR SEEKER, NEARLY SHAKEN FROM HIS BROOM BUT STILL MANAGED TO CATCH THE SNITCH WITH A KEEN USE OF HIS TALENTS.”

Harry landed in the middle of the pitch and was soon surrounded by the rest of the Gryffindor team who were hugging him tightly before lifting him onto their shoulders and carrying him around the pitch, Madam Hooch landed nearby and was swamped by the Slytherin team.

“But that catch wasn’t legal.” Flint claimed. “He can’t use his abilities during a match.”

“Actually a Metamophmagi is allowed to choose one part of themselves to change during a match and can manipulate it as much as they like.” She corrected the fifth year Slytherin. “He extended his arm by less than a quarter of a foot, if my eyes are correct, and that is the smallest change ever recorded during a match. THE CATCH STANDS.”

Harry was carried back to the changing rooms on the shoulders of his singing teammates, Harry couldn’t make out the words, he was suddenly concerned as to what had happened to his broom.He changed quickly and promised the rest of the team that he’d meet them in the common room as soon as he’d dealt with a problem.

“Your broom?” Wood asked.

“Yeah.”

“Who’s even going to know what happened?”

“Hopefully my family have a few ideas.”

He exited the changing room and was almost bowled over as Hermione pounced on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

“Don’t ever let something like that happen again.” She cried into his neck. “We are practicing wings, big ones.”

“Over Yule break I promise.” He smiled softly. “Now any ideas what caused it?”

“Yes but I’d like to follow that up through official channels before word gets out and they disappear.” Aunt Minnie stated. “For now congratulations go and join the rest of the Gryffindors in the common room I’ll send Tilly up with some food in a about an hour.”

“And don’t bother asking me I promised not to tell you until tomorrow so as not to ruin your celebration, all you need to know is Professor Snape kept you in the air long enough for me to save you.” Hermione told him as she set her feet back on the ground. “But don’t worry I already thanked him for us, and Aunt Minnie is sorting out the formal thanks.”

True to her word Aunt Minnie sent an entire feasts worth of food to the Gryffindor common room that afternoon, the house partied long into the night, ignoring the normal curfew for their younger students. Harry and Hermione still turned in at their normal time, kissing softly before they ascended to their respective dorms, Harry drifted off to sleep slowly, depressed that he can’t spend more time in the evenings in Hermione’s company. He woke up as soon as he felt the mattress shift and someone settle near his feet, he smiled softly knowing it could only be Hermione. He left her there in the silence for a few moments before he started to move, she smiled at him as he sat up.

“Sorry if I woke you.”

“It’s ok Beautiful I really don’t mind you waking me up.”

“I wish you could wake me up for a change but the stairs into my dorm turn into a slide.”

“Really, that sounds like fun, but why don’t the boys stairs do that for you?”

“The founders obviously thought that girls were more trustworthy.” She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Harry didn’t respond he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, she took his hint and laid down beside him kissing him softly. He rested a hand on her hip as they kissed, slowly tracing circles with his fingers.

“Stop it you’re tickling me.” She giggled.

“I didn’t think you were ticklish?” He teased as he continued his tracing.

“Fine, I lied just stop, ok?”

“Ok but my hands might wander every now and then.”

She slapped his chest lightly. “Come on get dressed, I’m hungry.”

Harry took his clothes and got dressed in the bathroom, they walked into the great hall 15 minutes later to find Aunt Minnie was once again waiting for them at the Gryffindor table.

“Good morning you two,” She greeted them. “How is it that you are the first students awake in the castle nearly everyday?”

“I just need to be near Harry, I can’t really explain it.” Hermione replied.

“Well you are 12, perhaps it’s the bond.” Harry pondered.

“I should imagine you’re correct there Harry,” Aunt Minnie agreed. “But perhaps today’s events might help with that.”

“What’s happening today?” Hermione asked.

“Not here we’ll go to my office after breakfast.”

They ate quickly still managing to enjoy their food, and were leaving the great hall before anyone else had even arrived. The griffin cawed loudly as they approached, but only began moving when all three of them were stood on the top step. Harry and Hermione settled into the sofa facing Lily and James’ portrait, while Aunt Minnie made them some tea.

“Right,” She said taking a seat opposite the young couple. “The reason the trial took so long is that the Wizenagmot were arguing over the stipulations on the compensation that has been awarded to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.”

“What are the stipulations?” Harry asked.

“I can guess.” James said from behind Aunt Minnie. “He must claim his Lordship in order to receive any of compensation, and if he doesn’t Albus is cleared of all charges.”

“Correct James.” Aunt Minnie frowned. “Now what this means is that you must claim all three of the houses you are currently able to, Potter, Merlin, and Dumbledore. Once that has been completed all of the possessions of Albus Dumbledore will pass to you and his sentence of 100 years in Azkaban can begin.”

“But there are supporters of his that expect you not to do that, and to continue as you have with Aunt Minnie as your guardian.” James added. “And then there is Albus’ opposition who will be attempting to force you into the Wizenagmot where they believe they can sway your decisions.”

“How about I do claim my Lordships but only for outgoing appearances, I’m only 11 I can’t make decisions about how my life is going to be I don’t know enough about the world.” Harry pondered.

“That is perhaps the wisest thing ever said in this office.” Aunt Minnie smiled at him. “So we claim the titles, you name me as your proxy in all matters until you are of age and I will continue to act as your guardian giving you the support and advise you need.”

“So what does that mean for me?” Hermione asked.

“You would become his betrothed.” Lily stated rocking Baby Harry back to sleep. “It is the only way to bring you officially under the House of Potters protection.”

“I already spoke to your parents about this and they understand what’s going on, and they trust you enough to allow you to join Harry in his new quarters once he’s done this.” Aunt Minnie stated. “Now Harry do you know how to do this.”

“I assume it’s all in the wording?” He queried.

“Use the family grimoire, page 107 I believe.” James stated.

Harry retrieved the tome from his trunk in the corner of the office, opened it as James had suggested to page 107 and found the passage he needed.

“I, Harry James Potter, heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Merlin, and Dumbledore, hereby claim all Lordships available to me. May the magic of the families protect me and all of those I hold dear, I name myself Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore and Hermione Jean Granger as my betrothed. So I have spoken so let it be.”

As soon as he was finished he felt the magic swirl around him, it was stronger than he had ever felt and comforting to his core. He felt three rings settle onto his left hand, a scarlet griffin adorned his ring finger, a phoenix that glistened like it was on fire adorned his middle finger, and a black M atop a white lightning bolt adorned his index finger. He looked at them all shiny and gold, smiling he’d never felt this level appreciation for an object before, but it somehow felt right.

“Well then Lord Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore.” Aunt Minnie said as the magic died away. “Shall I show you to your new quarters?”

“Just Lord Potter please Aunt Minnie.” He replied. “But only in official terms, just call me Harry.”

“But yes please show us to our new quarters.” Hermione finished for him looking at the silver rings that had appeared on her own hand to match Harry’s. “Why did I get all three?”

“Because he named you his betrothed for all three houses,” Aunt Minnie explained as they left her office. “When that passage was originally written it would have been common to have a wife for each title, but it seems that Harry has given you his entire heart and isn’t going to let anyone else in.”

“Well, how could another even compare to you.” Harry said taking ahold of Hermione’s hand as they entered the grand staircase. “You burn so bright in my heart that there is no room for anyone else, well until we have kids of our own.”

“No getting any ideas you,” She said swatting his arm gently. “No more kids talk until we’re married and no more marriage talk until after we’ve completed seventh year.”

“Well said Hermione.” Aunt Minnie agreed as they left the grand staircase and headed into the eastern part of the fifth floor. “The portrait that you have been assigned to keep your quarters safe is a special one.”

She stopped moving partway along a corridor and Harry and Hermione looked up at an old man with a long grey beard, and large bushy eyebrows. He was wearing maroon coloured robes and carrying a large staff, that looked like it was alive, he was stood in front of a large caldron and a very busy workbench.

“Merlin?” Harry questioned.

“Indeed young man.” The portrait replied with a raspy voice. “It is good to see my title being used again, after nearly a thousand years. When you claimed Avalon I was awoken from my slumber there, I gave the poor elf who was cleaning my frame here quite the shock, they all thought this was just a painting of an old potions lab.”

“Vincent is still in shock and that was last week.” Aunt Minnie stated. “Now how about we hurry this along a little, I’ve got a lot to do today.”

“Of course Headmistress.” Merlin stated. “Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore please state the password you would like me to use.”

“Hermione.”

“Very well.” And Merlin swung open revealing a dark room beyond.

As soon as Harry crossed the threshold the fire sprang to life revealing a small oval room with a sofa facing the fire, a small dinning table and kitchen off to one side and a door leading off of each end of the oval.

“I believe it’s set up as one room each.” Aunt Minnie stated. “Now I’ll leave you both in peace, just call Tilly when you’re ready to have your things brought down.”

“Bye Aunt Minnie.” Harry called as she walked out of the portrait hole again.

“So what do you want to do?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know I’ve never had my own space like this before.”

“Well I was actually asking about the rooms.” She giggled. “We could always share.”

“A...are you sure?” He stumbled.

“Well, I don’t care.” She smiled. “But it would mean you could cuddle me as we drift off to sleep every night.”

“But what about changing?” He asked nervously.

“Well we can always use the bathroom until we are comfortable doing that in front of each other.” She smiled hugging him. “But I have nothing I want to hide from you, I mean it’s not really that different you seeing me in my underwear.”

She kissed him before he could speak, holding him there for a few moments before she skipped through the nearest doorway. He followed her as soon as he regained his senses, he found her jumping on the large double bed in the middle of the room, beyond the bed was another large fireplace, on its left side was a large wardrobe and a dressing table with draws down either side and a large mirror stood on its top leaning against the wall. The right side of the room contained an archway, which Harry gathered led to the bathroom, and a soft armchair and a small table. He smiled softly as she stopped jumping and moved to sit at the foot of the bed.

“Fine I suppose we can share,” He said sitting beside her. “But we’ll need another wardro...”

He stopped mid sentence as another wardrobe appeared on the other side of the dressing table.

“Tilly!” Hermione called laughing.

POP

“Yes Lady Hermione?”

“Can you bring our belongings down from Gryffindor Tower please?”

“Of course, whose room is whose?”

“We are both in this one.”

“Lord Harry I trust this wasn’t your idea.”

“No ma’am, this ones all on her.”

“Very well, your trunks will be here momentarily.”

POP

Harry got up as the elf disappeared and wandered through the archway in the right hand wall, he had been correct, it was the bathroom. In one corner stood a large roll topped bath that appeared to be made of solid gold, in the other was a standard loo and a sink with another large mirror above it.

“Wow.” Came Hermione’s voice from behind him.

“I know, it looks like gold.” He said turning back to see her staring at the bath.

“It does, now out I need to use the loo.”

Harry didn’t need telling twice as he exited the room and found their trunks on the bed, including the black one from Aunt Minnie’s office. He chose the wardrobe nearest the door and began to unpack his clothes carefully folding them as needed, he was just thinking about were to put his school books and spare parchment when Hermione returned.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to take that long.” She said. “What wrong?”

“I don’t know what to do with my books and stuff.”

“Well I was going to leave mine in my trunk and just put it at the end of the bed like normal.”

“Sounds good to me.” He said as he put his trunk at the end of their bed. “Do you need a hand?”

“Not right now, what are you going to do with the vault trunk?”

“I was thinking of putting it on top of the wardrobe until I go to the manor.”

Hermione nodded her agreement as she began to hang her school robes.

“Wengardium Leviosa.” He said quietly and the trunk floated gently into the air as he guided it onto his wardrobe. “Right I’m done you need anything?”

“Well I’m a little thirsty, why don’t you look at the kitchen while I finish up here.”

Harry didn’t need telling twice and made his way across the main room to the kitchen. He searched the cupboards and found bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and orange juice. In others he found mountains of snacks both magical and muggle, and lined up near the sink he spotted a few glasses and mugs.

“What do you feel like drinking?” He called through to her.

“Have we got any Pumpkin juice?”

“Yeah, do you want it in there?”

“Can do.”

He carried the glasses through to their bedroom to find her sprawled out over the bed, panting softly.

“Been jumping again?” He questioned.

“Sorry couldn’t help myself.” She said sitting up and taking her glass from him.

“That’s ok it’s your bed as well.” He smiled looking at his watch. “It’s almost lunch we’d better get down there.”

They put their glasses on the dressing table and exited the portrait hole, as they reached the great hall they found their friends in the middle of the table looking concerned.

“Where have you two been?” Lavender asked. “Your trunks disappeared and no one has been able to find you.”

“Sorry been a hectic morning, I have my own quarters now.” Harry stated.

“How come?” Dean questioned.

“He was forced to claim his Lordship by the Wizenagmot.” Hermione explained as she started piling sandwiches onto hers and Harry’s plates. “So by the rules set forth in the Hogwarts charter every Lord who resides within these walls must have their own quarters in which to privately conduct their own affairs.”

“Was that part of the whole Dumbledore thing?” Seamus asked.

“Of course it was.” Ron spat. “Everything that has happened to Harry is, because he has it out for a great man.”

“Ron,” Percy said from nearby. “You were told about what happened by father, Dumbledore is no longer the great man that he once was. He was found guilty of stealing from Harry after all.”

“Yeah, but...”

“One more word little brother and you’ll force me to tell mother.” Percy stated calmly. “Father already warned you about your attitude towards Harry and Hermione, and from what I understand from speaking to father you are messing up the plans for summer.”

“What plans?” Ron demanded.

“The ones where your family repays it’s debt to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, or did you forget what happened in my office with your father.” Aunt Minnie stated as she passed the table. “Harry dear, would you like Lily and James’ portrait moved down?”

“Yes please, above the fire would great.”

“I’ll have Tilly move it after lunch.”

“Thanks Aunt Minnie.”

The rest of lunch passed quickly, with many requests to see Harry’s new quarters. Declining them all for today Harry and Hermione climbed back up to their new accommodations, smiling and holding hands until they turned into the corridor.

“What do you want Malfoy?” Harry asked bluntly.

“To check if my fathers generosity and help during Dumbledore’s trial, has made you reconsider your outlandish request for money from us.”

“Well to be honest I don’t consider the out come to be anything other than what it was always going to be, so if you are on about the compensation stipulations it was neither generous nor helpful.” Harry replied calmly. “Has your father even told you how much your family owes mine, or the reason why?”

“No, he says it doesn’t matter as we won’t be paying it.”

“Well let me inform you.” Harry smiled. “It is the repayment of a loan given to your great, great, great, grandparents when the emigrated to this country in the early 1800s.”

“Why would they have needed a loan?”

“I don’t know but 20 million Galleons is a fair amount.”

“But that’s not possible, we don’t even have that much and most of it is tied up in fathers business dealings.”

“Well that’s not my problem, if your father had come to speak to me like Mr Weasley I might have made an arrangement for alternative payment, but instead he tried to have the whole thing thrown out by his friends in the Wizenagmot and now he’s sent you to talk to me clearly you’ve overstated the condition of our relationship.” Harry replied in an angered tone. “Now clear off before one of us does something we’ll regret later.”

“You win this one Potter but don’t expect anything from my family.” Malfoy spat at him as he walked passed the couple. “We don’t bow to insignificant boys like you, Lords or not.”

“Come on lets get inside.” Hermione said guiding him towards Merlin. “Hermione.”

Harry dropped down on to the sofa as soon as he was close enough, Hermione went to the kitchen and pulled out 2 bottles of butterbeer, setting them on the table before sitting in Harry’s lap. They cuddled like this until they heard the portrait swing open about an hour later, knowing only Aunt Minnie knew the password neither of them moved.

“Good afternoon you two.” She called as she entered the room. “I hear you had a little run in with Master Malfoy after lunch.”

“You could say that.” Hermione answered. “But to be honest it was more of him trying to throw his fathers weight around and Harry giving him the facts.”

“So you kept calm?” Aunt Minnie asked Harry.

“I tried, words became heated but nothing more, thankfully he left before I got too angry.”

“Good.” The older witch smiled. “Now whose room is whose?”

“That one.” They said in unison pointing at their room.

“Your mother was right, Hermione.” Aunt Minnie chuckled. “Let me guess it was your idea.”

“Maybe.” Hermione blushed.

“Remus has asked for the password to Merlin, just in case you need him.” Aunt Minnie said getting back to business.

“Yes Uncle Remus can have the password, but only for use in emergencies and when he’s invited.” Harry answered.

“I thought you were sending Lily and James down?” Hermione asked.

“I will be after Sirius is done apologising.”

“Is he in the castle?” Harry asked hopefully.

“No he’s connected to the Floo in my office and is talking to them from America, after Remus told him of the portrait his healers thought it might help.”

“Give him our love.” Hermione stated kissing Harry’s forehead.

“Of course, I’ll leave you in peace I thought I’d just check on you after I heard about the Malfoy incident.” Aunt Minnie replied as she turned and left.

As soon as the portrait was closed again Hermione got to her feet and walked into the bedroom leaving Harry to his thoughts, he listened to her movements as she seemed to be moving around the room randomly.

“Harry.” She called after about half an hour. “Can you come here?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Harry asked getting up.

“Nothing.” She stated giggling.

He entered the room to find her in her underwear, but she had spread some of her clothes around the room.

“I want you to try something.” She said softly. “If I show you what I look like naked do you think you could mimic it but keep enough of your features to still be you?”

“Well both times I’ve become a girl I didn’t have a penis, but I have no knowledge of what you have instead to know if my brain did it automatically.”

“Well why don’t you become me again, and I can look and tell you how close you are.”

Harry looked at his girlfriend skeptically, but closed his eyes slowly picturing her as she was in his head, his clothes became looser, and very uncomfortable. He opened his eyes and giggled slightly, happy to hear that his voice also appeared to have changed.

“Come on then get those clothes off.” Hermione instructed smirking.

Harry removed his jumper and t-shirt together, wincing as the fabric dragged across his nipples. He unbuttoned his jeans carefully before letting them drop to the floor, he sat on the edge of the bed and removed his over sized socks. Sighing as he stood back up, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his briefs and slowly pushed them down his legs, Hermione giggled softly as the reached the floor.

“Well it would appear that your ability knows what it’s doing even if you don’t.” She stated smirking. “Would you like to see mine so you can compare?”

“Was that your entire reason for asking me to do this?”

“Maybe a little.” She smiled. “But mostly I want to get you out of your head.”

“Thank you.” He replied pulling her into a hug.

“Ok, that’s a little weird.” She laughed as she broke off the hug. “Getting hugged by my naked self.”

She smiled softly and removed her crop top, letting Harry look closely at her naked chest, allowing him to change his to match before handing him her underwear which she helped him arrange over his chest so as to be comfortable. Next she removed her knickers blushing as they hit the floor, before bending to pick them up in such a way as to give him the best view. Harry smiled as he slowly changed his form to match hers, marvelling in the subtle differences he felt as the changes happened.

“So I really was close then?” He asked as she stood up and handed him her knickers.

“Yes actually, but everyone is different.” She informed him as he stepped into her underwear. “But I can’t say if your insides are correct.”

“Well if the outside was correct they probably are, but maybe we should do some proper research on the ins and outs of the ability.” He said changing facial features back to his own, opting to keep her hair, just removing some of the bushiness.

“Agreed.” She smiled handing him a skirt and tights. “But we have plenty of time for that.”

She helped him into her clothes smiling as she gave him a t-shirt and cardigan.

“How do you feel?” She asked.

“Weird, but comfortable.” Harry replied. “Why am I wearing the underwear you had on?”

“It gave me an excuse to take it off.” She replied softly.

Harry blushed and lost control of his appearance slipping back into his male body.

“Ok now I’m uncomfortable.” He stated as she laughed at him. “Clothes really aren’t made for the other gender are they?”

“Not particularly, now get them off before you stretch them out.”

Harry didn’t even think as he removed each item carefully, before handing it back to Hermione. She giggled when he got down to her underwear as he removed these without thinking leaving himself naked in front of her, and his erection pointing at her.

“Well now.” She smiled. “Someone’s happy to see me.”

“What?” Harry questioned. “Oh, right.”

“Don’t be nervous you are handsome and I love you.” She stated throwing his underwear at him. “Besides we’re not quite ready to go any further yet.”

“Thank you beautiful.” He smiled as he pulled his pyjamas out of his wardrobe. “I’m not going out there again today, cuddles in bed and let Tilly bring us dinner?”

“Sounds fun.” She replied pulling her knickers back on.

They settled under the covers of their bed, only moving to eat when Tilly brought them sandwiches, they drifted off in each other’s arms not long after dinner.

November passed quickly, and soon the teachers were hanging Yule decorations all over the castle, there were trees full of live fairies, and the great hall was full of floating garlands and tinsel wreaths. Harry and Hermione had become old news in the castle after a seventh year had snuck onto the third floor and been met by a large 3 headed dog, they were happy, Harry was doing better in classes away from Ron’s unwillingness to complete any additional research of any kind. Ron thanks to a letter from his mother was being kinder to them but still couldn’t be considered a friend to either of them.

“Where is Professor Quirrell?” Ron asked the rest of the Gryffindor first years one lunchtime. “If he’s not here does that mean there’s no Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch?”

“I don’t know Ronald.” Hermione responded. “Harry why don’t you go and speak to Aunt Minnie?”

“Uh, sure but why?”

“Quidditch.”

“My broom?”

“Exactly.”

Harry finished his sandwich and walked up to the staff table, aware that everyone in the hall was watching him.

“Professor McGonagall.” He said quietly. “I was wandering if I could have a word in private?”

“Of course Harry,” She said getting up. “Why don’t we head up to my office?”

“Sure.” Harry said following her out of the hall, happy to see that Hermione was only a few steps behind them.

Harry sat on one of the sofas as soon as they were inside the room, Hermione sat beside him holding his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder. Aunt Minnie stood facing them behind the other sofa, frowning at the two of them.

“I assume this is to do with he disappearance of Professor Quirrell?” She began, Harry nodded in response. “He is in the hospital wing he had an unfortunate accident involving a Cerberus while trying to retrieve an item belonging to Nicholas Flamel that Professor Dumbledore was protecting in the castle.”

“The Philosophers stone?” Hermione asked. “Sorry after Professor Dumbledore mentioned it during the inheritance reading I got curious.”

“Yes the very same.” Aunt Minnie smiled at her. “Thankfully I had already returned it to Nicholas and he has made enough of the elixir to be able to set his affairs in order and destroyed the stone.”

“But why was Professor Quirrell after the stone?” Harry queried.

“It would appear that he also has a part of Voldemort attached to him, a much larger one than you did Harry. Possibly what was left after the night he tried to kill you, it was probably hiding in the woods of Albania, Professor Quirrell went there for his sabbatical before he began his post as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor to gain real world experience.” Aunt Minnie explained. “He has survived this far using the blood of unicorns that he has been killing in the forest, but he lost a lot of blood last night and is being kept sedated, he is unlikely to survive much longer.”

A terrible scream rang through the entire school, Aunt Minnie rushed to the window in her office that over looked the hospital wing, a wraith passed through the roof and speed towards her, passing through the wall of her office and Harry and Hermione who had stood up to join her. They were thrown backward landing in an unconscious pile on her coffee table.

Harry awoke surprised to be looking up at the ceiling in his own bedroom, he felt the bed shift beside him and Hermione’s bushy hair tickled his face. He looked around the room as best as he could without moving too much, his entire body ached, he found a Remus sat in the armchair in the corner of the room reading one of Lily’s notebooks.

“What happened?” Harry asked quietly.

“The wraith that escaped from Quirrell attacked the two of you.” Remus replied. “Don’t move too much you were thrown across a room, and unfortunately you landed on Hermione, she’s fine don’t worry she actually been awake already and is just sleeping normally.”

“How long was I out?”

“It’s about 3 in the morning. Minerva is having to explain what happened to the board of governors first thing in the morning so I said I’d watch you so she could sleep.” He explained. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes actually, starving.”

“Tilly.”

POP

“Yes Professor Lupin?”

“Can we get some dinner for Harry please?”

“Certainly, I’ll let Madam Pomfrey know he is awake as well.”

“Thank you Tilly.”

POP

Harry sat up in the bed careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend, he stretched and realised that he had been changed into his pyjamas at some point. His food appeared a few moments later, and he tucked into a roast beef sandwich, a few minutes later Hermione began to disturb beside him. She woke up as Merlin opened and the Matron arrived, Harry put down the sandwich he had been about to eat.

“Hey handsome.” Hermione said groggily as she sat up. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been run over.” He said giving her a hug. “Sorry for landing on you.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Well now Lord Potter.” Madam Pomfrey began. “I need to run a diagnostic charm, just to be sure you’re ok.”

“Here Hermione can you hold my food?” He asked handing her his plate before laying back down.

The matron began to wave her wand over him, and he was once more shrouded in the white light of her magic.

“Well.” She began as the light faded. “You have a broken rib, but other than that you’re in perfect health, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hasn’t left anything behind this time.”

“So how long will the rib take to heal?” Harry asked knowing bones can take months in the muggle world.

“Episky.” The matron replied pointing her wand at his chest. “All done just try to rest for a few days and you’ll feel as right as rain.”

“I love magic.” Harry smiled to himself as he sat up again. “Thank you Madam Pomfrey, for coming to check on me in the middle of the night.”

“Not a problem dear boy, I’m having to check up on half the school, Quirrell’s dying scream has terrorised some students to the point of sleeplessness even a sleeping drought can’t help.” Said replied before she turned and left the room.

“Mind if I have a sandwich?” Hermione asked handing him back his plate. “I’m suddenly really hungry.”

“Like I could say no to you.”

She stuck out her tongue and started eating, resting her head on his shoulder as she did.

“So Harry how are you doing with your Metamorphmagi changes?” Remus asked.

“It’s going ok I don’t need to focus as much to change, but I tend to loose control of my form under extreme emotion.”

“He’s been caught out wearing my clothes as Harry a few times.” Hermione added. “We’ve been working on a fully female form for him that is different enough for nobody to recognise him unless they really know him.”

“What’s the longest you’ve been able to hold a full body shift?” Remus questioned.

“About 6 hours.”

“Thats good, you’ve only been practicing for about a month.” Remus smiled. “Sirius and Minerva are really happy with your progress in your classes as well, it would seem that Hermione’s influence is just what you needed.”

“Well, I’m just bolstering what’s already there.” Hermione smiled. “I think it’s the removal of Ronald’s bad influence, he hates studying.”

“Well it shows you’ve risen to the top of the year, both of you are showing an excellent understanding of every subject.” He smiled at them. “I get the feeling Lily’s notes are helping.”

“They are amazing it’s like having a personal tutor in every subject.” Hermione beamed. “I can’t believe she kept them, let alone had the forethought to set them aside for Harry.”

“You’re welcome,” Remus replied. “I suggested the chest to James when he told me they were going into hiding, just in case the worst happened and as much as it hurt Lily to admit it might be needed she agreed that it was best to keep the items they left for you at Gringotts rather than at Potter Cottage.”

“Thank you Uncle Remus, why don’t you go and get some rest?” Harry said getting up and setting the empty plate on the dressing table. “Madam Pomfrey has given me a clean bill of health after all.”

“Indeed she has, I shall leave the two of you in peace.” He replied stating the notebook he had been reading down on the table beside the armchair. “I’ll see you in transfiguration tomorrow.”

Harry got back into bed and drifted back off to sleep in Hermione’s arms, the rest of December passed quickly for them, an Auror was sent from the ministry to replace Quirrell until a more suitable replacement could be found.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the update I promised, but as I mentioned before I’m not sure when the next update will be made.

The morning of the start of Yule break Harry awoke feeling depressed, while he was going to his ancestral home for the first time today it meant he was having to spend almost 2 weeks away from Hermione. He lay there for what felt like hours stroking her hair as she slept with her head on his chest, he tried to commit her subtle snore to memory. It seemed silly to him they were only going to be apart for at most 10 days but he knew that it would feel like a lifetime and he didn’t want to be away from her at all. She slowly stirred in his arms as he began to wriggle a little in his slight uncomfortableness, she eventually sat up and kissed him softly.  
“Good morning Handsome.” She smiled at him. “How long have you been up?”  
“Good morning Beautiful, I’m not sure it’s been a while, a few hours I think.”  
“Dreading being apart?”  
“Yeah, it seems silly though we’ve only been a couple for a month and a half.”  
“It’s not silly, so much has changed for us since then I’m not looking forward to it either.” She replied frowning. “Mum tried to add you to the holiday but it was too late the fights were too expensive.”  
“That’s ok it will be nice to be able to spend a Christmas around people who actually care for me, we can make other plans for next year.” He smiled at her. “Anyway do you want your present early?”  
“Yes!” She squealed in excitement.  
Harry got up and retrieved a small present wrapped in tartan paper and tied with a black ribbon from his trunk at the end of their bed.  
“How long has it been there?” She demanded.   
“A few weeks, Aunt Minnie went and got it for me from Diagon Alley.”  
“And you had to hide it right under my nose?”  
“Well yeah, you’ve been in there 3 times since I hid it I was half expecting you to find it.”  
She shook her head, disappointed at her own inobservance of his things. She tore off the paper, revealing a golden jewellery box embossed with the letters HJP on its lid.  
“Why your initials?” She questioned.  
“They’re not just mine, they’ll be yours to in a few years.” He replied smiling. “Or did you forget that?”  
“Oh for Merlin’s sake, how did I not realise we’d have the same initials.” She sighed. “Although HJPMD would actually have been correct, officially.”  
“Just open it already.” Harry said impatiently.  
Hermione opened the box and found a heart shaped locket covered in rubies attached to a delicate golden chain, she opened the locket and an inscription glowed at her from the back panel.   
I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. H.J.P.  
The other panel held a tiny moving image of the two of them, they were laughing. It was one of the pictures they had sent to Sirius, the memory of their picnic with Aunt Minnie and Uncle Remus made her laugh through the tears that were streaming down her face.  
“It’s beautiful, but it must have cost you a small fortune.” She wailed as she hugged him.  
“Not really.” He said as he broke from the embrace and fastened the clasp behind her neck. “Only a few hundred Galleons, but you are worth every Knut.”  
“But we should be saving that money.”  
“Not really, it came out of the trust vault and Aunt Minnie showed me the total of all my family vaults the other day and I could buy you one of these every minute of every day for the rest of your life, even if we live beyond 300 and still never need to work a single day in my life.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah the sales of Merlin’s books alone bring in millions every year, and all those companies I own are actually really popular in the Wizarding community world wide.” He explained. “The only one that isn’t generating money is the Holyhead Harpy’s, but they’re a Quidditch team so I wasn’t expecting them to.”  
“That’s a weird name for a team isn’t it?”  
“Not really they’re an all female team.” He stated. “Turns out Great Aunt Dorea was a massive fan and when the club was struggling she bought just enough to have a controlling stake but still leave the day to day running of the team to it’s original owners. I just approved an additional 10 million for new equipment at Aunt Minnie’s suggestion, seams they are doing well but on very old brooms and worn out robes.”  
“That’ll be a big boost then.”  
“Yeah hopefully they can get close to the title this year and maybe win it next year.”  
“Ron is going to flip out when he finds out you own part of a team.”  
“No actually he didn’t, Aunt Minnie asked me while you were in the loo during dinner a week or so ago, and he spent the rest of the time you were gone comparing them to his precious Chudley Cannons, which are doing a little better in the league apparently. Now where have you hidden my present?”  
“Think clothing.”   
“Your wardrobe?”  
“No, think primarily white and pink.”  
“In your underwear draw?”  
“Yes it’s the only place I didn’t think you’d look unless I told you to.”  
“Well to be fair I only ever practice around you so you are right there.” He said standing and opening the draw and rifling through its contents.  
He found a small rectangular present right at the bottom, it was wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with simple string. He untied the string and carefully removed the paper, inside was a silver framed picture of Hermione in her uniform smiling broadly.  
“I know it’s only a muggle picture but mum sent it to me so I had something to give to you.” She frowned. “It turns out mum and dad chose a skiing village with a magical community big enough for them to have a street like Diagon Alley for their shops, so I was going to get your present there.”  
“That’s ok I love it.” He beamed at her. “Taken the day you got your school robes?”  
“Yes, Daddy insisted on getting a photo.”  
Harry checked his watch and found that it was only 6 o’clock and breakfast didn’t start for another hour.  
“Why don’t we pack our things now so we are ready after breakfast.” He suggested.  
“Sounds good the train leaves at 9 I think.”  
They descended to the great hall an hour and a half later to find it full of students chatting noisily abut their Yule plans. They found their friends at the far end of the table nearest the staff table, Seamus and Dean were busy teasing Ron about him staying, while Neville, Lavender and Parvati were discussing their Yule plans.  
“You two are up late today.” Lavender said as they sat down opposite her and next to Neville.  
“Not really we started packing at 6 and were up a while before then anyway.” Hermione stated as their food arrived, Tilly didn’t even ask any more their order never changed.  
“Do you guys even sleep?” Dean asked winking.  
“Yes Dean we do, and get your head out of the gutter, Harry’s the perfect gentleman.” Hermione smiled at him.  
“So you two haven’t...?” Lavender asked with bated breath.  
“Not that it’s any of your business, but no, neither of us is ready for that yet.” Harry replied.  
“It was a struggle to get him to share the room.” Hermione giggled. “So what’s everyone’s plans for the holidays?”  
“I’m going back to Ireland.” Seamus replied.  
“And I’m joining him to see in the new year after Christmas.” Dean continued. “Mum said it would be good for me to see what a real magical house is like.”  
“Padma and I are going to see family in India, daddy says he’s going to be busy with the Wizenagmot.” Parvati stated. “Something to do with the Malfoys throwing their weight around.”  
“Sorry it’s partly my fault.” Harry apologised. “They owe me more money than they actually have so they are trying to get it nullified by their allied Lords.”  
“It’s ok.” She smiled. “Daddy is lobbying on your behalf to get you a similar result to the Dumbledore trial, but as they aren’t an Ancient house you can just dissolve the house from nobility.”  
“Plus it would take that bloody chip off of Draco’s shoulder.” Ron chipped in. “But I’m still a little miffed at you Harry, Mum and Dad are helping Charlie relocate back to England so they’ve asked us all to stay here.”  
“Ronald you were present for the negotiations.” Hermione chastised him. “You know both your father and Charlie volunteered his services in lieu of monies owed.”  
“I know it’s still a little strange it’ll be the first Yule without them.” Ron answered back. “Have fun meeting Ginny she’s a little obsessed with you Harry.”  
“Well she’ll just have to get over it.” Percy said from his seat next to Ron. “We’re spending rather a lot of time with Harry in the next year or so.”  
“Well maybe we you guys can see them on Christmas Day they wont be at the manor.” Harry stated. “Well Charlie might but only if he needs to see to the griffins.”  
“You have griffins?” Lavender squealed.  
“We think so, his Great Uncle Charlus liked to keep them.” Hermione answered to let Harry keep eating. “So the herd should still be there, the house elves used to take care of them.”  
“But I’d prefer a humans touch.” Harry inserted between mouthfuls. “Well that and I’d like to the little guys a bit of an easy life, they have been on their own for the last 10 years.”  
“Yeah but they’re just elves.” Ron said. “They like to serve and keep busy.”  
“Ronald, this is why I keep saying you need lessons in empathy.” Hermione scowled at him. “While they like to serve they have been masterless for a decade and Harry doesn’t want to force too much on them as soon as he arrives.”  
“That and I don’t even know how many live at the manor or any of the family properties.” Harry added. “But I plan on exploring as much of the grounds as I can, dad says there are some follies and actual ruins hidden in the forests.”  
“I couldn’t persuade you to wait for me to explore those, could I?” Hermione asked.  
“For you I will but only until Easter.”  
“Thank you handsome.”  
“Ahem.” Aunt Minnie coughed as she approached the group. “Harry dear, are you and Hermione packed?”  
“Yes, are you joining us on the train?”  
“You won’t be on the train, we have the portkey remember?”  
“Sorry I forgot about that.”  
“Well it would be a little silly to go all the way to London just to return to Scotland now wouldn’t it?” Aunt Minnie asked rhetorically.  
“But why did you ask about me?” Hermione queried.  
“Because you are joining us at the manor, your parents are upstairs.”  
“But... “ Hermione began.  
“I’m told it’s only for tonight.“  
They followed her up to her office and found Viv and Richard waiting for them on one of the sofas, after a quick round of hugs Aunt Minnie ushered them to stand around the coffee table where she had placed a small key on a long chain.  
“Everyone take ahold of the chain, and when I tell you to Harry you grab the key.“ She explained. “When he does that it will feel like someone has grabbed you round the navel and is pulling on you we’ll spin around a lot and when it stops we should be at the manor.“   
Hermione took ahold of the large ring at the opposite end of the chain to the key, her parents stood on either side of her and held the chain in one hand and the ring in the other. Aunt Minnie stood near Harry and held the chain loosely in one hand and placed the other on his shoulder.  
“Right hold the key and state who you are and where you are intending to go.“ She instructed.   
“I Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore wish to return to Potter Manor with all who hold this chain.“ He stated.  
He braced for the pull on his navel but it never came, instead it was like he was being squeezed from all side, and they were suddenly standing at the foot of a grand stone staircase that lead up to a large oak front door that was set into the black marble wall that extended upwards, standing at four storeys tall. Harry looked around, there was a manicured lawn behind him, a shingle path at least 20 feet wide led away from the house into the woods that stretched out as far as he could see on either side of the path, beyond this he could make out the distinct shapes of Quidditch hoops.  
“By Merlin.” Aunt Minnie stated loudly. “An apiration key, they are impossible to block and very rare.”  
“Why would it be one of those?” Harry asked.  
“Because it can be carried anywhere by its owner and bring them safely home if needed without anyone being able to follow.” Hermione answered. “I read about ways to travel magically at the start of term, I suggest you keep that key around your neck at all times Harry.”  
“As do i you never know when you might need it.” Aunt Minnie smiled  
“Just how big is this place?” Viv asked looking up at the building.  
“It’s set in around 100 acres land, a mix of open fields and woodland.” Aunt Minnie explained. “There are enough bedrooms inside to house most of Gryffindor house and their families.”   
“Yeah that’s not happening.” Harry stated bluntly. “But why so many rooms?”  
“When it was built it was customary for the entire family to live here with their Head of House.” She replied. “Now shall we head inside?”  
“I’ll get the door shall I?“ Richard asked as he was the closest to it. “It’s locked.“   
“Harry you will need to open it.“ Aunt Minnie stated.  
“Can I try?“ Hermione asked placing her hand on the door. “I, Hermione Jean Granger soulmate and betrothed to Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore request access to Potter Manor.“   
The door cracked open an inch, Hermione pushed gently on one half and it opened easily. Harry took her hand and together the stepped over the threshold into a brightly lit entrance hall, golden tapestries with scarlet griffins were shining from their hangings on the pillars either side of a small set of steps that lead to a hallway that ran deep into the manor, the floor was a gleaming grey veined white marble. As they stepped further into the room 7 small house elves appeared on the steps, 6 on the top step and 1 on the bottom, 3 of the back row were wearing tailed suits and all the rest were wearing dresses in various colours.  
“Welcome home, Lord and Lady Potter.“ The elf on the bottom step greeted. “I am Velma, your head elf here. If you are wondering about the clothes our previous Master, Lord Charlus, hated seeing us in the pillow cases and loin clothes his father made us wear, so he asked us what we would prefer to wear and instructed us to make them.“   
“Hello Velma, I wasn’t wondering I assumed you had been allowed by my great uncle.“ Harry replied. “But Hermione isn’t Lady Potter just yet, why did you address her as such?“   
“She is your soulmate Master, she is apart of you and you apart of her, she is Lady Potter to us.“   
“Thank you Velma but please just use our first names.“ Hermione said smiling. “These are my parents, Viv and Richard please see to their needs as well.“  
“How often will they be staying here?“   
“Well tonight for certain but after that we are not sure.” Richard answered.  
“Tell you what which of you looks after the griffins?” Harry asked.  
“That is I Lord Harry, Sir.” A suited elf said stepping forward. “I am Fredrick, there are currently 9 males, 13 females, 7 younglings.”  
“We have a new beast master who will be joining us later, I’m going to assign you to look after Viv and Richard when ever they are here.” Harry stated. “You can inform Charlie about the herd when he arrives.”  
“Of course My Lord, but why the new beast master?” Fredrick asked. “Are you not happy with my work with them?”  
“I know nothing of your work with them, but the Weasley family owes the house of Potter some money and has offered services in lieu of payment.” Harry stated. “This is simply one of those services.”  
“Sir, Madam, please follow me to our guest quarters, you can use them for tonight and we arrange a more permanent suite when you are next here.” Fredrick stated as he lead the Grangers from the room.  
“It is good to see you again Velma.” Aunt Minnie stated. “Is the suite Dorea set aside for me still decorated as I requested?”  
“Of course Minerva, will you be staying often?”  
“I am Harry’s guardian until he is of age. We only accepted his Lordships to ensure the punishment of a man who had wronged the house of Potter.”  
“Very well, we will keep it to your liking.” Velma replied. “Do you still require the elevated cat bed you originally asked for.”  
“Indeed, I still sleep in cat form when the mood strikes me. I’ll see you two at lunch I’m going to unpack I’ll call Tilly to have your things brought over.” Aunt Minnie stated as she strode away taking a side door halfway down the corridor.  
“Could you show us to the Lords chambers?” Harry asked Velma.  
“Certainly, will you be wanting them redecorated today?”  
“That depends entirely on the decor.” Hermione replied.  
Velma lead them deep into the manor, they passed beyond the corridor into a large formal sitting room, that Velma advised was only used to entertain guests, after another short corridor Hermione squealed in joy as the entered into a two storey library filled with bookshelves and very little open space.  
“We have nearly every book written in the magical world.“ Velma stated as she kept walking. “And rather a lot from the muggle, your Grandfather was quite fond of their fantasy writings.”  
“Impressive.” Harry replied tightening his grip on Hermione’s hand. “I promise not to go digging in here until you’re with me.”  
“Thank you Handsome, but you don’t have to wait for me.” She said as they climbed to the second floor.  
“I know but you love libraries, and I own this one so it’s not going to disappear.” He smiled at her. “It will still be there in a few months when we return together.”  
They walked in silence as they followed Velma down the longest corridor yet, she turned abruptly to face them at a set of double doors it’s end.  
“Welcome to the Lord’s suite.” Velma stated as the doors opened behind her. “I shall wait here while you look around.”  
They entered the room together, surprised to see a large golden staircase in front of them, the floor was a highly polished oak and the walls were a pastel green. There were 2 doors on each side wall and one on each side of the stairs, they started with the door to closest to them on their left side and walked into a small study, a green leather armchair stood behind a ornate mahogany desk, it faced the fire that was along the right hand wall. Above the fire was a portrait of an older man sat at the desk, he was currently sleeping and his soft snores filled the room, the golden plaque beneath him read ‘Lord Charlus Henry Potter, 1895 - 1981’. Harry looked at the decor frowning, it was too dark, with it’s crimson walls and black carpet.  
“Velma can we change the colours of the study?” He said. “A cream on the walls?”  
He smiled as the red slowly faded into pastel and turned to the light yellow he had asked for.  
“Much better.” Hermione said beside him. “We‘ll come back and talk to him when he’s awake.”  
They left the room and entered the next one to find a bright room full of muggle gym equipment, it stretched out to their right at least 30 feet and had windows along its entire length that over looked the lawns below them and the trees beyond.  
“Looks like uncle Charlus liked to keep fit even in his old age.” Harry stated.  
POP  
“Actually no this room was empty until you arrived, it conforms to a need that each Lord has but doesn’t consciously acknowledge.” Velma stated. “In your case I’d say training for Quidditch, for your great uncle it was many things over his life, at one time I believe it was a birthing room for the griffins. He got quite good at changing it to suit his needs, but I’m not sure how.”  
“Wow, thank you Velma.” Hermione replied.  
POP  
They left the room smiling and entered the door beside the stairs, into a large wardrobe full of wizards robes of various colours, they stepped further in and came across an extensive set of muggle suits, beyond this were many empty racks, and a corridor the lead to their right, they followed this around and entered a room full of female clothes of every sort, all in muggle style and of elegant design.  
“Your Aunt Dorea had quite the collection then.“ Hermione smiled. “Should we keep it all for when we’re older?“   
“I was planning too with the robes, do you like any of this?“   
“It’s nice, very much what I’d expect a Lady of nobility to wear.” She replied pulling out a plain navy coloured dress and holding it up to herself. “Does it suit me?“   
“Yes actually if only it were a little smaller.“   
POP  
“Good morning, Lord Harry and Lady Hermione, I am Poppy.” A small elf in a purple dress stated. “I am trained in all areas of clothing, from alterations to advise on colours to buying when needed.”  
“Can you alter this for me it’s gorgeous.”  
Poppy snapped her fingers and the dress shrank, Hermione smiled and began to undress eager to try it on.  
“Poppy, you mentioned shopping?” Harry queried.  
“Yes my Lord, there be a few places I be knowing to get clothes.”  
“I need a muggle wardrobe, jeans, shirts, t-shirts, jumpers, and underwear.” He stated. “Can you get that?”  
“It will be here before dinner, I be getting enough to fill the wardrobe.” She replied. “Does Lady Hermione need anything?”  
“Only my wardrobe transferring from my parent’s house.”  
Poppy snapped her fingers and clothes filled the racks and shelves behind her.  
“I be going shopping now do have a good day.”  
POP  
“She’s great.” Hermione stated as she adjusted the dress to be more comfortable. “It fits perfectly, and some of those clothes are years old and haven’t fit in a long time.”  
“Well maybe some of your old favourites could fit again.” Harry teased. “Anything standing out to you?”  
“Yes actually.” She said pulling out a yellow plaid sundress. “I wore this every chance I got when I was 8, it’ll be nice to wear it again.”  
“Come on there’s still more to see.” He said taking her hand and pulling her out of the door.  
“Slow down please this dress is a little bit to tight for walking fast.”  
Harry opened the closest door as they exited the dressing room on the right-hand side of the stairs to find a swimming pool it ran back about the same distance as the gym had, the walls and floor were tiled in a soft brown granite, and as a stark contrast the pool that was only wide enough for the two of them to swim side by side had crystal white walls and and a powder blue floor.  
“Care for a dip before bed later?” Hermione asked quizzically.  
“I don’t have any swim wear.” Harry frowned.  
“Don’t worry I have plenty, but to be honest I wasn’t planning on using any.” She smirked as she left the room.  
The next room was the same size as Harry’s new study but contained no furniture, it’s walls were painted the purest black, and were covered in portraits of various family members many of which were empty, in the centre of the wall opposite the door stood a woman wearing the same navy dress that Hermione was now wearing.  
“Hello Aunt Dorea.” Harry said as she looked down at him smiling.  
“Harry dear when the Lily told me their other portrait was wake and that you were coming I couldn’t believe it.” Dorea stated. “And this must be Lady Hermione, found my old wardrobe then?”  
“Hello Dorea, sorry I couldn’t help myself it was too pretty not to put it on.” Hermione apologised. “Although I had to get Poppy to take it in a little.”  
“I’m not surprised at only 12 years old, but we asked for the wardrobe to be maintained for exactly this reason.” Dorea replied softly. “Charlus and I were the last of the Potters left other than James and Lily, so we knew the manor would be passed to them or you Harry, so knowing your ability we decided to keep it all safe for you.”  
“I take it Charlus can use both frames?” Harry asked.  
“Yes, he just prefers to doze in his study.” A man to Harry’s right answered. “It is good to finally meet my grandson.”  
“Grandfather?” Harry asked turning to look at him. “Pleased to meet you as well.”  
“I assume this room is here so you can all give advise to the Lord and Lady of the family.” Hermione asked.  
“Correct.” Charlus answered walking into his frame and kissing his wife. “I commissioned portraits of all remaining family members in 1979 and luckily they were completed before that madman started picking us off, but I hear we might not be in the clear on that front.”  
“Unfortunately not we we attacked by a wraith like entity less than a month ago that was confirmed as a part of him.” Harry replied.  
“Wraith you say?” Flemont asked. “I suggest you get a team looking at his past and hunting for a least one Horcrux.”  
“Yes of course Dad.” James said from beside Harry’s other side. “Amelia will know who to speak to in the Department of Mysteries they have looked for one for me before, while I was a hit wizard working under an Auror for her predecessor.”  
“Who’s Horcrux?” Harry asked.  
“Grindelwald.” Lily answered frowning. “Your father was the only one to return, he hid it behind a hydra on some Greek island.”  
“I’ll get Aunt Minnie to talk to her about it tomorrow.” Harry replied. “But for now we still have more to look at here, we will come back and talk to you later.”  
“Goodbye Harry and Hermione.” The portraits chorused.  
They left the room ensuring to leave the door open, to allow the portraits to call to them if they desired. They climbed the stairs hand in hand and opened the double door at the top and stepped into a large room with windows instead of walls on all three walls other then the one holding the door they had used, they had a excellent view of the forests and could see some of the griffins flying in the distance. The floor was a polished redwood, and the support beams and wall had been painted in a soft green, a large four poster bed stood in the centre of the room with it’s headboard on the side facing them, it was carved to show a griffin in flight. There was a sofa on each side of the room both made of scarlet leather and facing to look out over the grounds.  
“Well that is a lot of windows.“ Hermione stated. “What about the mornings I don’t want to be woken up at dawn everyday.“  
“I get the feeling you won’t be but I’ll ask.“ Harry replied. “Velma!“   
POP  
“Yes Lord Harry.“   
“We have concerns about early morning light and all these windows.“   
“They be turning black around 3am every night and back again when you be waking up.“  
“Thank you Velma, has a new mattress been put onto the bed?“ Hermione asked. “It’s not good to sleep on one used by someone else.“   
“Yes Lady Hermione, Lady Dorea insisted we get you a new one.“   
“Thank you Velma can we get some coffee please?“ Harry asked.  
“Right away my Lord.“   
POP  
A small table appeared in front of them, upon it were to steaming mugs of black coffee a jug of cream and a bowl of sugar cubes. They made their coffees and sat at the foot of their bed looking out over the grounds, daydreaming about the future, just as Harry finished Velma reappeared.  
“Sorry to disturb you but your parents and guardian are in the dinning hall waiting for lunch, can we serve them or are you going to join them ?“   
“Lead the way please Velma.“ Hermione stated getting to her feet and pulling Harry to his.  
They were lead back through to the library and down a corridor leading off into the west of the manor.  
“This is the family dinning room.“ Velma said as they reached the door. “Your formal dinning room is off the entrance hall and can seat 100 guests with ease.“   
“Wow that might never get used, until the wedding.” Hermione smiled as she opened the door. “Sorry we took so long it’s a long way down from the master suite.”  
“That’s ok princess.” Her father replied. “We’ve been exploring, with Fredrick’s help.”  
“There is a full sized heated swimming pool, and the muggle fiction section could keep me busy for years.” Viv added.  
“Well you could always move in.” Harry said as he pulled out a seat for Hermione. “I’ve plenty of space.”  
“What about our practice, we couldn’t just abandon our patients.” Viv protested. “And we couldn’t drain your limited resources for the rest of our lives.”  
“Let me just jump in here.” Aunt Minnie stated. “The Ancient and Noble House of Potter has enough resources to support the five of us for more than a thousand years and that’s not taking into account the Merlin family fortune or any money that will be given to Harry by his even wealthier godfather.”  
“Are you serious?” Richard asked. “Well I suppose it would be nice to live a life of pure luxury, and we could sort out selling the practice and the house before we actually move in and that could take a few months maybe until after the school year has finished.”  
“Well then I suppose it could work, I mean after your 13th birthday Harry it wouldn’t be fair to separate the two of you.” Viv reasoned with herself. “But is there really enough here for us to occupy our time?”  
“The house is connected to the power grid and is able to run any electrical items you may have, and if I remember correctly Dorea had a baking kitchen installed in the east wing so she didn’t get in the way of the elves.” Aunt Minnie stated. “And there are rooms full of art supplies and a vast array of other things that could occupy your time I believe Flemont was quite the musician in his youth everything from the piano to guitars, and clarinets.”  
“Sounds like you’ll have plenty to do.” Harry said as another platter of sandwiches arrived in front of him. “So you sell the house and the practice, but what will you tell your friends?”  
“That they’re moving so that they are closer to my school.” Hermione stated. “It’s not technically a lie we are in Scotland after all.”   
“That reminds me the snow will probably reach us in a day or so.” Aunt Minnie stated. “We should probably call on Charlie so he can meet them all before they are out in the cold.”  
“Can you floo him a message for us after lunch.” Hermione asked.  
“I’ll do it now and get Reggie to bring him to us.”  
“I take it that’s your elf?” Harry asked.  
“Not really, but he is one of my favourites.” She replied as she left the room.  
“So other than meeting the griffins what are you two planning to do this afternoon?” Viv asked.  
“Relaxing in our suite, it’s soo peaceful up there.” Harry replied.  
“I know what you mean we have our own space at the castle but it still isn’t as peaceful as it is up there.” Hermione stated. “What do you think of my dress mum?”  
“It’s very nice, but where did you get it, it looks like a perfect fit.”  
“Dorea left us her clothes.” Harry answered. “She knew of my shifting ability and thought I might like them and if not my wife would.”  
“And it fits because Poppy, my new favourite elf, is a seamstress.” Hermione added. “Why don’t we show them the suite Harry?”  
“Sure.” He said as he got to his feet. “Come let’s go now.”  
Harry lead them back through the library with Hermione’s arm linked around his, as soon as they were inside the suit they headed straight for the portrait room.  
“Hello everyone these are my parents, Viv and Richard.” Hermione stated as they entered. “This is Lily and James, Harry’s parents.”  
“A pleasure to meet you both.” Lily greeted smiling. “Your daughter is amazing we just love her.”  
James waved at them as he strode towards the edge of the frame.  
“Sorry must dash Remus is asking to chat back at Hogwarts.”  
“Bye Dad.” Harry smiled at him. “And over here is my grandfather Fleamont and my Grandmother Euphemia.”  
“Hang on she’s visiting our other portrait in Bell manor.” Fleamont stated. “Katie needed some advise I think.”  
“I’m related to Katie?” Harry questioned.  
“You’re second cousins I believe.” Lily replied. “Her father is Euphemia‘s nephew if I remember correctly.”  
“Correct, but it was Helen who needed advise about Katie.” Euphemia stated as she walked back into her frame. “But I’m sure Katie will want to chat when she gets home, she normally does.”  
“Hello grandmother, I’m sorry I didn’t speak to you earlier.” Harry said frowning.  
“That’s ok dear there was a lot to take in at that point.” She smiled softly. “It is nice to see you surrounded by loving family, especially since none of us can be there for you physically.”  
“Well he is an amazing young man.” Viv stated. “Not everyone would run toward a mountain troll to save someone else.”  
“You took out a mountain troll?” Fleamont asked.  
“Well I had a little help but yes.” Harry replied defensively.  
“Yes, but he was only there because you dragged him and you practically had to hold his hand the entire time you were rescuing me.” Hermione added supportively.  
“We might make a Defence Against the Dark Arts master of you yet young one.” Fleamont stated. “Just like the rest of us.”  
“It’s a little early for that dear let him grow a bit first.” Euphemia stated to calm her husband.  
“Uncle Charlus can I have a word in my study?” Harry asked.  
“Of course my boy, I’ll meet you over there.”  
“Everything ok?” Hermione asked.  
“Yeah just want to ask about some Lords stuff, you show your parents around.” He replied as they left the room.  
“Why don’t we look at the study first so we don’t disturb Harry later?” Richard suggested.  
“Sounds good.” Harry replied. “It’s right over here.”  
Viv and Richard both poked their heads into the room before moving away with Hermione.  
“Charlus?” Harry asked as he took his seat and looked up at the empty frame.  
“Sorry lad, Lily just wanted to remind me to ease you in to the Lords business slowly.” The old man huffed as he took his seat and ran his fingers through his silver hair. “Not that I needed reminding, you are only 11 after all.”  
“That’s ok it’s just nice to have you all back in my corner again.”  
“So how can I help?”  
“Well I wanted to know whose businesses were whose so I can get advise from the previous owner should I need it.”  
“Well Sleek Easy’s was created by my father and has pretty much run itself since he passed and I gave control over to the research team, Nimbus was mine and again they do well enough without input but as a seeker they may like a younger perspective, the Harpies I invested in for Dorea.”  
“I’m already investing about 10 million into new equipment for them on Aunt Minnie’s suggestion seems they’ve been a little under funded these last 10 years.”  
“Good lad, now Potter’s field and the Cauldron belonged to my son, but he didn’t have much of a head for business and hired a good manager for both, so just have Ragnok contact them for you. And lastly our American shop was the brain child of my sister who sadly passed in the late sixties and left Dorea in charge I believe she hired another witch stateside to see to the day to day running, again I’d ask Ragnok to get in touch for you.”   
“I was debating on asking for a run of clothes from them for Hermione.” Harry stated. “Is that too much to ask for?”  
“No should be fine, but in that case send Poppy with your regards and congratulations to a successful ten years.” Charlus stated. “Tell them to keep up the good work and ask for one of every item to be given to Poppy.”  
“Sounds good, I’ll speak to Nimbus as well to see if they have anything they can offer.” Harry said. “I like my 2000 but I’d like something different for general use and for Hermione my Quidditch broom is too fast for her.”  
“Shouldn’t be a problem I got James’ chaser broom from them while he was at school, outclassed everyone else.”  
“Thank you Charlus.” Harry stated calmly. “Any advise on the Wizenagmot?”  
“Not really, I’m 10 years out of the game but always beware the Malfoys.” He replied.  
“Well they might not be a problem, they owe us 20 million Galleons and don’t have it I’m requesting property and businesses to the value of and if that’s not enough I’ll remove their nobility completely.”  
“20 million? How? I never lent them a Knut.”  
“Apparently we gave it to them in the early 1800s when they came over from France.”  
“Yes my great grandfather was a little too trusting, but that is a good plan it will set a precedent that you aren’t to be messed with by anyone.”  
“Harry dear, I’m sorry to interrupt but the Weasleys have arrived.” Aunt Minnie said opening the office door. “They are waiting for you in the parlour next to the family dinning room.”  
“Thanks Aunt Minnie, I’ll get the others and meet you down there.” Harry replied. “Thank for the chat Uncle Charlus.”  
He found Hermione and her mother looking through her new wardrobe.  
“Hey beautiful, we need to go back to the dinning room.” He greeted giving her a kiss. “Charlie is waiting in the parlour next to it.”  
“I’d better change then.” She stated calmly. “I can’t go outside in this.”  
“We’ll leave you to it.” Viv said taking ahold of Harry’s arm. “Come on my husband wanted to speak to your parents about something.”  
The found Richard stood in front of Lily frowning deeply.  
“What’s up hun?” Viv asked as they entered what Harry was now calling the family room.  
“It’s nothing really.” He replied not looking at his wife or Harry. “It’s just you really weren’t wrong the two of them have been sharing a room for over a month.”  
“Well if it will put your mind at ease sir.” Harry stated calmly. “I, Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore hereby promise not to pressure your into doing anything sexual that she doesn’t want to.”  
“And a mere promise is supposed to make me feel more at ease with the whole thing?” Richard demanded over the gasps of the portraits around him.  
“Young man, you have no idea what just happened do you.” Charlus said to Richard. “Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore, Head of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Merlin, and Dumbledore, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, just promised not to deflower your daughter without her express consent, doing so will cause him to lose his magic and possibly kill him due to the size of his core.”  
“Oh.”  
“I think it needs more than a syllable.” Viv chastised him.  
“Harry I’m sorry I didn’t know how binding a promise could be in the magical world.”  
“Most aren’t.” Lily stated  
“But our rather clever son worded it in just the right way to cause the terms of breaking it.” James stated aggressively walking back into the frame. “And seeing as there is no possible way he would ever hurt your daughter, your concerns are completely unfounded.”  
“What’s going on?” Hermione asked as she entered the room, having changed back into her jeans and t-shirt.  
“Nothing important Princess.” Richard stated. “I’m just being over protective of you again.”  
“Oh, are you upset about the whole room sharing thing?” She questioned as she slipped her hand into Harry’s. “Because nothings happened, he’s been the perfect gentleman.”  
“I know sweetie, it’s just difficult for a father to hear his daughter is sharing a room with a boy and no chaperone.”  
“Come on we’re keeping this Charlie waiting.” Viv stated leaving the room, and calling back. “It’s a long way down to the dinning room remember.”  
“I’m sorry I questioned you Harry.” Richard stated. “I shouldn’t have forced you to make such a heavy promise.”  
He left the room following his wife, Harry kissed Hermione quickly before they followed after him.  
“So what happened?” Hermione asked.  
“Well I gather that Mum told him we’re sharing a room and he was sort of upset.” Harry explained. “So I made a magical promise, not to force myself on you in anyway.”  
“So when we get that far I either need to give you express consent for the first time we do everything or initiate it?”  
“Or I’ll loose my magic and possibly die, yeah.”  
“You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot.” She replied softly. “I love you Harry, you really didn’t need to do that.”  
“No I did, I don’t think you’d have been allowed to stay in the suite tonight if I hadn’t.”  
“Maybe, but they’ve always trusted me before.”  
“And that’s why I took me out of the equation if they only need to rely on you to know when you’re ready and not worry about me pressuring you, they know they can trust you.”  
Hermione smiled, and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the parlour finding Viv and Richard waiting outside for them. Harry smiled at them briefly before he opened the door and walked into a bright room with white walls that seemed to be the source of the rooms light, there was a large fireplace with a chocolate brown marble mantle and surround on the wall opposite the door and a black leather sofa large enough to seat 6 people on each side of the room. The Weasleys were sat on the left hand side and Aunt Minnie on the right, Harry and the Grangers joined her.  
“Good afternoon, Mr Weasley. It is a pleasure to see you again.” Harry stated. “Mrs Weasley, I must once again thank you for your help at Kings Cross in September.”  
“Good afternoon, Lord Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore.” Mr Weasley greeted. “May I introduce Charlie, your new griffin keeper, and my daughter Ginny. And please call me Arthur.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Harry stated. “Now, may I formally introduce you to the future Lady Hermione Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore and her parents Vivienne and Richard Granger.”  
“Your already engaged?” Mrs Weasley questioned clearly shocked.  
“Well to be honest he named me as his betrothed when he claimed his lordship and I just didn’t complain.” Hermione stated. “But he is my soulmate, so it does make sense.”  
Ginny scowled at Hermione when she had finished speaking, Harry noticed this as he stood up. He raised his eyebrows at her and she blushed turning a deep shade of red.  
“Shall we go and meet the herd?” Harry asked as everyone else got to their feet. “Fredrick?”  
POP  
“Yes Lord Potter?”  
“Can you gather the herd near the edge of the forest for us?”  
“I can do better than that, it’s nearly time for their daily feed and groom.” The little elf replied excitedly. “They’ll be entering the paddock near the rear patio as we speak.”  
“Daily feed?” Charlie questioned. “Don’t they hunt for themselves?”  
“Not anymore I started to feed the daily a few years ago when it appeared that they weren’t eating.” Fredrick answered as he lead them through the manor and out through an external door on the ground floor of the library. “The Alpha male, Zeus still hunts for himself but the rest rely on me.”  
“Well after today that will be changing, what’s the distribution of the herd like?” Charlie asked.  
“9 males, 13 females, 7 younglings.” Fredrick answered. “But I’ve been unable to ascertain the genders of the young so far the eldest is still only 6 years old.”  
“Well that shouldn’t be a problem, how old is Zeus?”  
“He’s the oldest griffin here actually, a healthy 67 years.” The elf replied. “He’s been alpha for more than 40 years.”  
They reached the paddock as a grey feathered griffin with white fur landed before them, it cawed aggressively at the strangers, before Fredrick rushed forward.  
“Hush Zeus, this is the new Lord and Lady Potter.” He said rubbing the creatures bird like front appendage. “Remember I told you they were coming.”  
Zeus cawed again bowing his head to Harry and Hermione, as the rest of the herd landed around him. Harry held tightly to Hermione’s hand as they cautiously stepped into the paddock towards the might beast that towered above them.  
“Ok Harry, Hermione, ” Charlie called from the paddocks gate. “Hold out your hands palm facing him let him smell you.”  
They followed his instructions, and Zeus sniffed Harry before he rubbed his beak against him and turned to Hermione. He sniffed her more closely, brought one of his eyes to be level with hers. He looked at her for a few minutes before nuzzled his face against her shoulder.  
“Yes.” Charlie cried from outside the paddock. “That perfect, his recognised you as his equal Harry, and you as a member of his herd Hermione.”  
“Really?” She questioned. “What does that mean?”  
“It means he will protect both of you with his life if he has to.”  
“Zeus.” Harry said calmly. “I have a new beast master to help look after your herd, may I introduce you to him?”  
Zeus bowed his head and laid down on the ground showing his consent. Charlie copied the motions he had had Harry and Hermione perform, Zeus sniffed him, cawed softly and rested his head on his taloned feet.  
“Excellent.” Charlie said as he began to check Zeus over. “His feathers are healthy and exceptionally clean, his talons are perfectly sharpened.” He stated moving around Zeus. “His fur has a great shine and his pads and claws are in great shape.”  
“Good to hear.” Harry stated stroking Zeus’ head gently. “Will you let Charlie check everyone else?”  
Zeus cawed softly and didn’t move to stop Charlie as he approached the smallest griffin and its mother.  
“Now then big guy.” Harry said and Zeus moved his head to be level with his. “I need you to get the rest of these guys hunting properly again, I will keep some choice cuts of meat around as treats if we’re in the grounds but you’re still predators they need to know how to look after themselves.”  
Zeus cawed loudly as he nuzzled into Harry.  
“Anyone else want to say hello?” Hermione called to the rest of the group who were watching from the fence. “How about you Ginny? It’ll give you something to wow your new school mates when you start next year”  
The young redhead stepped slowly into the paddock and carefully towards Zeus. She repeated the movements her brother had made, Zeus sniffed her once looked between her and Charlie, cawing quietly and resting his head nearer to her.  
“You’re a natural Ginny.” Charlie called. “We’ll have you taming dragons in no time.”  
As soon as Charlie had finished his checks on the entire herd Zeus stood bowed to Harry before he took off into the sky, every griffin stepped forwards bowed to Harry before following their alpha deep into the woods.  
“They are all healthy enough.” Charlie stated as the moved back inside the house. “And there should be plenty of wild animals around to sustain them, the elk in the region are fairly large.”  
“Will you be staying here or with your parents?” Hermione asked as they reentered the parlour.  
“It will be easier if I’m here, just in case, I think one of the females is carrying a foal.” He explained. “She wouldn’t let me examine her fully.”  
“Well there are plenty of rooms.” Harry stated. “Why don’t you move in tomorrow?”  
“Sounds good.” Charlie replied. “Do you mind if I have an elf collect my things?”  
“Not a problem.” Harry stated. “Aunt Minnie do you think we could let the rest of the Weasleys return home via here tomorrow?”  
“I’ll arrange it with Professor Flitwick later.” She smiled. “If that’s ok with you Molly?”  
“That will be wonderful I thought it would take longer to sort all of this out if I’m honest.” She smiled. “They could have come home on the train.”  
“That’s ok Mrs Weasley.” Hermione stated. “It’s not like Fred, George, or Percy will mind a days delay and Ronald is still learning that the world doesn’t revolve around him.”  
“Why do you call him Ronald?” Ginny asked shyly.  
“Because your brother isn’t in my good graces, he insulted my intelligence after I tried to help him, and he caused me to be in the path of a mountain troll that was attacking the school.”  
“How did you survive a troll?” She asked innocently.  
“Harry came to my rescue dragging your brother with him.” She smiled hugging Harry again. “He’s my knight in shinning armour.”  
“You’re so lucky, it’s like your own fairytale.”  
“That’s enough Ginny.” Mrs Weasley stated from where she was waiting by the fireplace. “It’s time to go home, we need to get ready for your brothers return tomorrow.”  
“Well that was exciting.” Viv said as the mother and daughter disappeared it a swirl of emerald flames. “Now that that’s over, we can discuss plans for the remainder of Christmas.”  
“Oh?” Hermione queried, with a raised eyebrow. “What’s happening? I thought we were going to France tomorrow.”  
“No I cancelled that holiday as soon as I found out that we couldn’t add Harry.” Richard answered. “But this place needs some decorations before it really starts to feel like Christmas.”  
“Thank you Daddy.” She exclaimed hugging him tightly. “But you could have told us sooner, Harry gave me my present early.”  
“Well one of them.” Harry said quietly looking at his feet.  
“How much did you spend on me?” She demanded smiling.  
“Not as much as I wanted to, Aunt Minnie reigned me in a little.”  
“I should say, there is plenty of time to spoil her in the years to come.” Aunt Minnie stated shaking her head.  
“But I haven’t gotten you anything yet.” Hermione pouted looking at Harry.  
“Well why don’t we go to Diagon Alley, Princess?” Richard asked.  
“I’ll come with you.” Aunt Minnie stated. “You can use Harry’s trust vault after all Sirius did give the money to both of you.”  
“And while you’re gone Harry and I can set about decorating.” Viv added.  
“Fine I suppose I can do that.” Hermione said relenting.  
She kissed Harry, blushing as she knew her parents were watching, before she took her fathers hand and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. It was almost dinner time by the time they returned, the house was covered in garlands lit with real fairies, the was a Christmas tree in every room decorated in red and gold. They found Harry and Viv in the library, Harry had his nose buried in a book about his family magic, while Viv was wandering the muggle fiction section with a notepad and pen jotting down a list of books she’d never had the time to read.  
“Hey beautiful.” Harry greeted looking up from his book. “Get everything you wanted?”  
“Yes, Fredrick is wrapping them for me.” She smiled as she perched on the padded arm of his chair. “What are you reading?”  
“It’s an explanation of the workings of the family magic that Grandfather wrote when Uncle Charlus struggled to get his head around them properly after becoming Lord Potter.”   
“Is it helping?”   
“Very much so.” Harry replied putting a bookmark in his page and closing the book. “There is a spell created by my Great, Great, Grandmother that allows me to apperate all members of any of my Houses into the main entrance of this house, no matter where they are or what they are doing.”  
“That could be embarrassing.”  
“Extremely and I hope to never need to use it, but it could come in handy if Voldemort does return. It’s just that to protect everyone of our friends they would need to be either a member of my house or under it’s protection.”  
“Well I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” She said sitting in his lap. “But there’s plenty of time for that later. Right now you just need to focus on being you, I love you Harry and wanting to help everyone is great but you can’t put the weight of the world and what might happen on your shoulders.”  
“I know Mione it’s just hard not to it feels like becoming a Lord has kind of robbed me of yet more of my childhood, the Dursley’s took most of it and now I’m not even sure I’m going to get much time to grow as a person before I get hounded by adults for answers.”  
“You worry too much, you did make Aunt Minnie your proxy for the Wizenagmot and we have Ranog at Gringotts for all of the financial aid we need they will be quite straight with us with any queries we have.”  
“Yeah you’re right as you always are.” He replied kissing her cheek. “Come on, let’s go see what’s for diner.”  
They slowly meandered through the house towards the dining room, as they entered the corridor they were met with an unexpected guest, Cornelius Fudge was stood arguing with Aunt Minnie outside the doorway the parlour.  
“I’m sorry Minerva but my hands are tied he will have to appear before the Wizenagmot tomorrow to face the accusations of the house of Malfoy.” They overheard him say to her.  
“But they are unfounded and just another attempt to get out of paying back the fortune they owe him.” She replied.  
“What’s going on?” Harry asked as they got closer.  
“Harry...” Fudge started.  
“It’s Lord Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore or am I allowed to call you Cornelius?”  
“Very well, Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore you are here by required to submit a testimony to the Wizenagmot tomorrow regarding your altercation with Heir Draco Malfoy outside of your quarters at the school a few weeks ago.”  
“I’ll submit a memory of the event, as will my fiancé.” Harry stated calmly. “And before you complain I as the head of my house have the right to decide how the testimony is given, I’ll have Aunt Minnie show us how to remove them and she will bring them with her tomorrow, now as a warning if the Noble House of Malfoy continues this farce of refusing me my rightfully owed fortune I will be forced to have my proxy request ownership of the house and all its assets be transferred to me.”  
“Yes we’ll I’m afraid we can’t accept a memory as testimony in this case.” Fudge began fidgeting slightly.  
“Under the laws set out by the Wizenagmot at it’s founding and I haven’t yet seen any new changes to them the right to submit a memory as testimony is the preferred medium as they are harder to falsify than a recited one.” Harry argued. “Further more as I am still under the age of maturity, regardless of my emancipation, I will not set foot inside the Wizenagmot chamber until I am ready. I have named a woman I trust implicitly as my proxy and if Lord Malfoy wishes to challenge me openly he is welcome to do so but again I will name a proxy as I am in my first year of schooling, I believe Professor Flitwick was once a champion duelist and I doubt he will deny my request.”  
“Yes of course Lord Potter.” Fudge answered. “I must commend your rather quick study of our laws most people your age don’t have a clue.”  
“Well I’m not most people, and I have been given extra instruction in these matters by specialised tutors.”  
“Very well, do have a good evening.” Fudge nodded at them. “I’ll see you tomorrow Minerva.”  
“Farewell Minister, and next time you want to chat I require 2 full days notice in writing and if you turn up unannounced again it will be considered trespassing and my wards will deposit you somewhere very far away.”  
“Oh really, I doubt you can even comprehend the magic needed to change their target location for unwanted guests.”  
“Actually it was already set to a more than fitting one when I checked them earlier, while I was explaining them to Harry.” Aunt Minnie stated.  
The minister frowned and stormed back into the parlour and left through the fireplace in a whirl of emerald flames. Harry opened the dinning room door to find Hermione’s parents staring at him completely dumbfounded at the conversation they had just overheard.  
“Sorry about that.” He said as he pulled a chair out for their daughter. “I just hate being strong armed by anyone who assumes they know better than I do.”  
“It’s quite alright.” Richard replied.  
“So our wards have a relocation charm?” Hermione asked.  
“Yes but I don’t know where it’s set to, I do know that it can be changed though.” Harry answered.  
“It’s currently set to a deep ice ravine in Antartica, but I would suggest changing it to a country with a magical government as this will hinder the potential intruders return.” Aunt Minnie informed them.  
“I was thinking the peak of Mount Everest.” Harry stated as he took his own seat.  
“A good choice, the Nepalese Ministry isn’t big on unexpected arrivals. I’ll change it after dinner, I would let you do it but if you miss a wand movement you could bring down the wards completely.”  
“Best not to then.”   
CRACK.  
“My apologies for the delay in serving dinner but a guest already known to the wards has arrived on the front lawn and is on his way here.” Velma stated. “I shall serve as soon as the gentleman is seated.”  
“Thank you Velma, but who is it?” Hermione asked.  
“He is known to us as Moony, Lady Hermione, we is not asking his full name.”  
“Thank you anyway.”  
CRACK  
“Moony?” Viv questioned.  
“I believe it’s uncle Remus, he is a werewolf after all.” Harry stated calmly.  
“A werewolf?” Richard chocked on his tea.  
“It’s perfectly safe Daddy, he only changes on a full moon and we have a portion that allows him to retain the rational part of his brain when he does change.” Hermione advises her father.  
“Indeed we do.” Remus stated from the doorway. “I only wish it were more readily available to the rest of my afflicted brethren.”  
“I thought you were staying at the school, why did you decide to join us?” Harry asked as Remus sat down.  
“Well to be honest I was always going to return to Moons View over the Yule break but I decided to come here first to see if you needed anything.” He stated as a large rare steak, swimming in blood appeared on his plate, a stark contrast to the beef roast and all the trimmings being served to everyone else. “That and James is a little concerned about the lack of male influence in your life.”  
“Oh, I guess a muggle doesn’t count in the eyes of a wizard then.” Richard snapped angrily at their guest.  
“On the contrary, James is pleased with your presence in Harry’s life.” Remus stated. “It is rather his lack of Marauder influences that has James upset.”  
“Marauder?” Viv questioned.   
“It was the name we gave ourselves as a group of friends.” Remus explained. “We got up to quite a bit of mischief during our tenure at the school.”  
“That’s putting it lightly.” Aunt Minnie stated. “The only reason I helped James with his animagus change is because he wanted to help you during the full moons.”  
“What’s an animagus?” Viv asked.  
“The ability to become an animal.” Hermione answered her mother. “Aunt Minnie can become a cat.”  
“James was a stag, Sirius was a dog, and Peter was a rat he did try and become something larger but he never did manage.” Remus stated.  
The rest of dinner had Remus answering Harry and Hermione’s many questions about the Marauders and their adventures, not long after dinner they bid farewell to Remus and retired to the sanctuary of their suite.  
“Well that was an eventful day.” Harry said as he flopped down on to the bed.  
“Yes it certainly was.” Hermione replied looking out over the grounds at the end of the room. “It’s going to be hard returning to Hogwarts after 2 weeks of luxury.”  
“I know what you mean.” He agreed. “Now how about that swim you promised me.”  
“I thought you’d forgotten.” She smiled taking off her t-shirt. “Naked or costumed?”  
“You decide.” Harry said following her lead and getting undressed.  
They swam naked together for a few hours before they were too tired to carry on, luckily they discovered that they were completely dry upon exiting the pool room. They fell asleep in each other’s arms contentedly. The week leading up to Christmas was filled with exploration as Harry and Hermione came to terms with the vast size of the manor that was now their home, they spent their evenings in the library their noses buried in books. They awoke on Christmas morning to find a thick blanket of snow had descended over the lawns.  
“Merry Christmas handsome.” Hermione said kissing him as he woke up.  
“Merry Christmas beautiful.” He greeted her groggily. “How long have you been up?”  
“Not long, I ordered you a coffee.”  
“You know me too well.” He joked as he hugged her. “What time is it anyway?”  
“Just past 6, mum and dad won’t be up for a while how about a quick swim?”  
“I’ll meet you down there I want to finish my coffee first.”  
“Don’t take too long I was going to shower before I get dressed and you know how my hair gets when it’s dried too quickly.”  
Harry watched her leave before he got up to collect his coffee from the table they had added in front of the sofa at the foot of the bed, by the time he was done with his coffee and gone to find Hermione she was already in the shower. He smiled softly before diving into the pool to swim a few lengths before he joined her under the steaming hot water, just as she was starting to wash her hair, he helped her as best as he could knowing how unruly it could get. Once they were both clean the relaxed beside the pool lazily kicking their feet about in the water until Velma informed them that breakfast was going to be ready soon. Hermione dressed in an emerald green dress that had been sent from their American store, it covered only her left shoulder flowing down to her waist in tight fitting ruffles before flaring out into a wide skirt, while Harry chose a plain shirt and slacks. They found the Grangers, Aunt Minnie, Remus, and a man with long greying hair and solemn looking face that was showing a broad smile in the library gathered around a Christmas tree that was surrounded by a veritable mountain of gifts.  
“It must be Sirius.” Hermione said as they descended the stairs from the upper walkway.  
“He looks really ill maybe he shouldn’t have come.” Harry replied.  
“Don’t be silly, it’ll be good for both of you to see each other if only for a little while.”  
“We’ll see I don’t want him to over do it.”  
“I know but only he will know and I doubt he’ll tell us.”  
POP  
“Breakfast is ready Lord Harry, where should I serve it?”   
“At the table by the tree just there, will be fine Josie.”   
“Of course my Lord.”  
POP  
“I love that little one.” Hermione stated smiling at him. “She’s so quiet, do you think the others could change their aparation noise to a soft pop like her?”  
POP  
“As you command Lady Potter.” Velma stated.  
“Wow you really can hear me anywhere.” Hermione replied surprisedly.  
“You are the Lady of the House we could hear you if you were on the other side of the world.”  
“Good to know, thank you for listening those loud cracks were starting to be annoying.”  
“Not a problem my Lady they also require extra magic as we move so it is a pleasure to accommodate you.”  
“So that’s why Josie is always quiet.” Harry said. “She’s always cooking and needs her magic.”  
“Indeed sir, do have a good breakfast.”  
POP  
And the table in front of the rest of the rooms occupants was full of all manner of breakfast food as soon as she was gone, Sirius beamed at the table and instantly started to scan the room for Harry knowing that the elves would never serve guests without the Lord present. Remus saw the look in his eye and knew what was coming, quickly levitating the table out of the way as Sirius became a big black dog and vaulted over the sofa towards the couple, bowling Harry over as he jumped up to greet him, licking his face as he pinned him to the floor.  
“Hey Pads, but I’d much rather see my godfather before we play ok.”  
Padfoot whined, got off of Harry and became Sirius again before helping him to his feet.  
“You know the name of my Grim?” Sirius questioned pulling him into a hug.  
“Not really it just sort of felt right.” Harry replied.  
“It’s probably a memory from when you were a baby.” Hermione stated. “I assume James and Lily used it a lot, so it would be a name you learned.”  
“Well James always called us Marauders by our chosen names it annoyed Lily to no end.” Sirius replied. “But that never stopped her calling him Prongs.”  
“Yes always seemed strange to me but there we go, now how about we eat?” Remus asked.  
While they eat Sirius regaled Harry and Hermione with some of the more mischievous stories about James and Lily that Remus had been holding back.   
“So, Richard I hear you’re planning on moving in.” Sirius said.  
“Well we need to settle up our business and sell the house first but that is the plan.”  
“Is there much left on the mortgage?”  
“Not really we’ve been lucky with the practice and been paying it off quickly.”  
“Then why don’t you pay it off after you’ve sold the dental practice, is it? Then rent it out for extra income, you’ll make more money in the long run.”  
“I hadn’t thought about that.” Viv stated looking at her husband. “It would mean that we’d be able to contribute for longer.”  
“I suppose that does make sense, I’ll talk to Reg when we get home he rents out his parents old house, he’ll be able to advise us on the dos and don’ts.” Richard replied. “But that’s enough about money let’s just celebrate Christmas shall we.”  
“Agreed.” Aunt Minnie stated. “Now let’s do this logically, I’ll go first as I’ve only gotten things for Harry and Hermione.” She levitated a couple of small parcels wrapped in tartan paper towards them.  
“Thanks Aunt Minnie, but you really didn’t have to.” Harry stated.  
“Nonsense, you’re the son I never got to have, and should have been looking after for the last 10 years.” She replied. “Besides I know you got something for me so it’s only fair.”  
“Stop complaining.” Hermione said poking Harry in the ribs. “Let the people who care for you spoil you.”  
Harry just smiled and turned his attention to the gift on his lap, carefully removing the colourful paper to reveal a leather bound notebook inlayed with a small lightning bolt and his initials, he looked over at Hermione and found her holding a matching book sans the lightning bolt.  
“These are ever expanding notebooks they will provide more pages as you need them, and will allow you to separate the book into sections if you wish.” Aunt Minnie informed them. “I know you’ve got Lily’s notes, but I thought you’d like a space to make your own.”  
“It’s wonderful.” Hermione beamed. “I wish I’d had it at the start of term.”  
“We can always add the notes we already have.” Harry stated smiling at her. “That way we can incorporate the additional research we’ve done.”  
“I’m sure you’ll find some useful books in here as well.” Remus stated. “Now onto mine.”  
He stood and passed them a single large present.  
“That’s not what I think it is, is it?” Sirius asked.  
“By request of James.” Remus smiled.  
Harry looked at them smiling.  
“It’s the book you all used to learn to transform, isn’t it?” He asked a tear forming in the corner of his eye as Hermione tore of the paper. “Aren’t we a little young for that?”  
“It’s just the material and with Minerva to watch over you you’ll be fine.” Remus smiled at them. “Plus I’d love for you to beat the rest of the Marauders.”  
“I doubt they’ll manage it before 5th year.” Sirius stated.  
“Can I even do this?” Harry questioned. “I’m a metamorphmagi wouldn’t that get in the way?”  
“It is rare most people with your ability don’t see the need to.” Remus stated. “But being able to become another creature entirely might prove useful.”  
“Won’t we become a similar animals, as we’ll be joined by the time we manage it?” Hermione asked.  
“Most likely, but we won’t know until we can get you to successfully meditate into a lucid dream.” Aunt Minnie stated. “That’s what takes so long most people aren’t able to reach the right state of mind, while others give up and use a potion to force the change.”  
“We had to brew that for Peter.” Sirius stated. “It was difficult, we had to steal from Slughorn to do it, not that he ever minded losing the ingredients if it meant we were practicing potions.”  
“I’ll get to reading as soon as I’ve finished copying my note later.” Hermione smiled. “Thank you Remus it was good of you to find the book for us.”  
“There was no finding involved, I kept it in my vault at Gringotts.” He replied smiling. “It reminded me of the good times and to be honest I’d always planned to teach Harry in secret so we could prank Padfoot and Prongs.”  
“It was bad enough he kept changing his appearance.” Sirius stated. “How would Lily have handled another animagus in the house?”  
“Terribly, but I had planned to get her permission first.”  
“Of course you did.” Sirius smiled shaking his head. “Anyway on to my gifts.” He stood up and conjured a large red sack before him. “Right then, Remus this is for you. Viv and Richard yours is joint I hope you like it I wasn’t sure quite what to get seeing as I only met you today, Minerva yours is this little one, and lastly Harry and Hermione yours are also joint gifts.” He placed 3 parcels wrapped in pure black paper before them.  
The first package Harry opened was a black leather bound book with no markings on its cover.  
“The Black Grimoire?” Hermione asked opening the cover.  
“You are to be Lord and Lady Black in the future you need to know our magic and traditions, I would recommend finding the Dumbledore and Merlin versions as well.” He stated. “We can add a new section in here for family magics that only those who are here right now can access.”  
“Sounds good.” Harry replied picking up the next parcel, and carefully removing the black paper. “A mirror?”  
“Not just any mirror, it’s connected to another one that I have all you need to do to talk to me is say my name and it will connect you to mine, I’ve also left one with your parents this morning Hermione so you can talk to them in private. It means that you won’t need to use owls for private conversations.”  
“Did dad have one of these?” Harry asked.  
“That was his one.”Sirius smiled. “He decided that it would be best if I held onto both as we had no way of knowing if You-Know-Who would be able to trace the connection if he ever found mine.”  
“Thanks Sirius, you’ve no idea what this means to me.”  
“I think I do.” He replied. “There are only a few of their things that survived the explosion that ripped that house apart, and most of them mean too much to the people that have them for them to share that connection with you, while I miss them dearly, I’d rather be connected to you than keep their possessions hidden away.”  
“That is the other reason for giving you the book.” Remus stated. “It was a gift given to James by his aunt in America not long before she died.”  
“Now come on there’s one more to open.” Sirius smiled at them.  
The last package was cylindrical, and about 14 inches long.  
“That isn’t what I thing it is, is it?” Aunt Minnie asked.  
Harry slowly peeled back the wrapping to find a glass tube containing two wands slowly rotating around as they floated in the middle of the container.  
“You saved their wands?” Harry asked unable to hold back the tears in his eyes.  
“I sent them to my own vault at Gringotts with Kreacher my mother’s house elf, if anyone else had found them you’d never have been given them.” Sirius stated. “The cylinder is unbreakable so nobody else will ever be able to use them.”  
“You can put them on the desk in the study if you like.” Hermione said giving him a hug.  
“Yeah, that’ll be nice.” He whispered. “Is it weird that I suddenly feel more connected to them now, just by being able to hold their wands?”  
“Not at all Pronglet.” Sirius said kneeling before him. “A persons wand is a reflection of who they are, at the last point they used these they left an imprint of their love for you on them. Every spell they cast for your protection was all the more powerful because of that love.”  
“Thanks Padfoot.” He sighed giving his godfather a hug. “I didn’t know I need these until you gave them to me.”  
After a few minutes Viv got up and collected her and Richard’s gifts for Harry and Hermione, she placed a large box before each of them, and sat down to wait for Sirius to let Harry go.  
“Now then.” Richard said smiling at his daughter. “The problem we were faced with was what to get for a young couple who could buy literally anything they wanted.”  
“Okay?” Hermione said, starting to open her box.  
“So we decided to opt for the one thing that we know that our little princess has always loved.” He continued. “But we never let you have too much of.”  
“Chocolate!” Hermione squealed. “This much will last me all year.”  
“You’re lucky Ron doesn’t know about it it wouldn’t last more than a hour in his company.” Harry laughed opening a bar. “You remember the train ride at the start of the year most if those empty boxes were his doing.”  
“Don’t remind me the sight made me nauseous.” She sighed. “The way he eats is the stuff of nightmares.”  
“Enough about him, why spoil a perfect morning?” Aunt Minnie asked rhetorically.  
“Where did you hide my gifts then?” Hermione asked turning to stare at Harry.  
“Me? Nowhere.” He smiled. “Velma.”  
As he spoke the elf’s name several small parcels appeared on the table.  
“That’s cheating if been looking everywhere for these.”  
“I know that’s why I moved them from my desk and gave them to Velma.”  
“That was the second place I looked.” She whined.  
“I watched you snoop around in my side of the wardrobe.” He laughed. “So I went and gave them to Velma.”  
“You big meanie, I wanted to see how many there were.”   
“Why?”  
“Because I was worried I’d gotten you too much.”  
“Trust me you didn’t.”  
“Just open them princess.” Richard said chuckling.  
Hermione ripped open the closest present revealing a matching box to the necklace she had opened at Hogwarts. She smiled at him and opened the box to reveal a key attached to a long chain.  
“Is this the appiration key for the manor?” She asked. “I thought we agreed you’d keep it yourself.”  
“No, this is your key it’s an exact copy of mine and I wanted you to have it just in case we’re ever separated and in danger.” Harry explained. “I need to know you’re able to get yourself to safety if you ever need to.”  
“Thank you, but I hope I never need to use it for that.” She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek  
The next package she opened contained a small peacock feather quill and a large ink bottle.  
“It’s an self replenishing quill as long as there’s ink in the bottle you never need to dip quill.” He told her. “And I found a simple replenishing charm that means you’ll never have to refill the bottle.”  
“Now you’re just not playing fair.” She teased him. “I looked at these in Diagon Alley when I was there in August.”  
“I know Aunt Minnie told me, she saw you whilst she was leading the muggleborn orientation.”  
“Of course she did.”  
“Come on last one.” Harry prompted.  
“He’s just like James the first Christmas he was with Lily.” Sirius said to Remus.  
“I know, he’s gotten her everything she wanted.”   
“I can’t open the box.” Hermione stated in obvious frustration.  
”Well it’s not really your box to open.” Harry said taking it from her, and getting down on one knee. “While I know we’re already betrothed I feel that a proper proposal is needed.” He said opening the box to reveal a golden ring housing a large crimson ruby. “Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, and the Lady to all of my houses.”  
“I hate you.” She said through her tears. “But of course I will, I love you.”  
“And now he’s blown his old dad out of the water, Lily didn’t cry with happiness.” Remus smiled.  
“Tears of frustration at our constant mocking of James maybe, but no not of happiness.” Sirius replied beaming at the young couple.  
“You had to make me cry didn’t you?” Hermione said slapping Harry’s chest lightly as he hugged her. “How am I going to top a proposal?”  
“Hey, I was going to let you go first but you just couldn’t wait 5 minutes, could you?”  
“I’m sorry Christmas has always made me a little crazy.”  
“So where are did you hide mine?”  
“Can you get them please Daddy.”  
“Already did Princess, they’re under the table.”  
“How did I miss that?” She asked questioning her sanity. “Ok this one first.” She said handing him a small box wrapped in golden paper.  
Harry unwrapped it carefully revealing a plain brown box, as he opened it a golden ball sprang into the. Air hovering in front of him.  
“It’s a practice snitch.” Hermione explained. “You did brilliantly in your first match but I though this would help.”  
“It’s fantastic, I wish I’d had this before the match the the few hours I had with the real one wasn’t really enough.” He replied catching the snitch again and picking her up in a big hug. “Now what’s next?” He asked as he boxed the snitch again.  
“This one.” She said placing a much larger box in front of him.  
“This is suspiciously broom shaped.” Harry said as he undid the paper carefully at one end.  
“Why are you so careful with the paper?” Sirius asked.  
“Aunt Petunia always told me off if I ripped the paper, she would try to reuse the same paper for me every year, so since I was 5 I have never ripper the paper.” He replied as he finally freed the box from the it’s wrappings.  
“Well I want you to rip the last one open.” Hermione stated smiling. “Otherwise I’ll be keeping it for myself.”  
Harry opened the box to find a framed picture surrounded in straw packaging, the non-moving picture showed the Hogwarts quidditch field from Harry’s first match complete with his friends banner, as he picked up the frame the wind began to jostle the banner and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team carried him into the picture on their shoulders, just as they had at the end of the match.  
“Who took the picture?” Harry asked with a smile plastered to his face.   
“One of the Ravenclaw student did and brought it to Aunt Minnie after he’d developed it.” Hermione stated. “And I though the having your first victory framed would be nice.”  
“And you complained that I made you cry.” He said wiping a tear from his own eye, before handing the frame to Sirius.  
“Now remember rip the paper.” Hermione said smiling as she handed him the smallest box she had gotten him.  
Harry tore the paper off the present with gusto quickly revealing a small green box marked with a crest unknown to him, he opened the box to find the a golden chain bracelet, about half an inch wide the words “I will always love you!” were inscribed into it’s 3 inch long face plate in Hermione’s tidy handwriting.  
“It’s beautiful thank you.”  
“It’s to match the locket you got me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione held hands as they walked down the grand staircase behind Aunt Minnie towards the great hall for the start of term feast. Lavender and Neville were waiting for them by the castles front door, looking worried as they watched students pass them by.

“I think they were expecting us on the train.” Hermione whispered to him as they stepped off of the last step.

“Yeah, they are certainly looking for somebody.” Harry replied before shouting. “NEVILLE!”

Upon hearing his name Neville turned to scan the room, as he caught sight of Harry on the stairs he grabbed Lavender’s hand and pulled her towards the couple, smiling as he did so.

“Hey guys.” Harry greeted. “How was your Christmas?”

“Good, nan got me a new wand, apparently Professor McGonagall suggested that I’d do better if I wasn’t using dad’s old one.” Neville replied.

“That’s great news you never did do to well with the other one.” Hermione stated giving him a quick hug. “How was your Christmas Lavender?”

“Not too bad, but mum decided seeing as I’ve had 3 months of using and seeing magic that the house was to be completely magic free.” She sighed as they walked into the great hall. “Still it could have been worse, Dean’s stepdad tried to throw him out of the house, he is really not happy with knowing about magic and wants all trace of it removed from his life.”

“Oh dear, maybe we can cheer him up.” Hermione stated.

“He looks happy enough.” Harry said as the rest of their friends came into view in the middle of the table.

“They guys.” Dean called above the noise as they sat down opposite him. “Have a good Christmas?”

“Yes thanks.” Harry replied. “I got to meet my godfather, and the manor is bigger than I could ever have imagined.”

“How was India, Parvati?”Hermione asked.

“Great fun, grandad demonstrated some interesting magic while we were there.” She replied.“And mum came to join us between Christmas and New Year’s Day.”

“Can I have your attention please.” Professor McGonagall called above the noise. “Welcome back, I hope you all had a relaxing break, now I have a few announcements before the feast can begin, due to the tragic death of Professor Quirrell not long after Halloween, I introduce you to his official replacement Professor Shacklebolt, l know he was teaching you for a few weeks before the end of last term but he has accepted the role officially until the end of the school year.” She paused as cheers rang through the hall. “Now let the feast begin.”

“So where’s Ron?” Neville asked as the food appeared.

“Last I saw him sat next to Percy near the head of the table.” Seamus stated. “He hasn’t left his older brothers side since they got on to the train in London.”

“I wonder what’s caused him to act like that.” Harry signed.

“He wasn’t exactly a good boy once we got home.” Fred informed them from where he was sat near by. “Got all jealous about your manor, the rest of us were just happy to be going home but he just couldn’t get over the size of your house.”

“And then Ginny told him how she’d met Zeus and he sort of lost it.” George added. “It didn’t help when Charlie congratulated her on how well she handled it.”

“He’s such an idiot.” Hermione sighed. “He will get to meet them when you’re staying with us next summer.”

“They’re staying at your manor?” Dean asked. “How come?”

“It’s just family business.” Harry stated not wanting to embarrass the Weasleys. “But maybe you could all join in I’m sure Aunt Minnie won’t mind, but it’ll take some time to organise it properly.”

“Well thank you soo much Lord Potter.” Lavender teased. “I’m sure our parents won’t mind us spending time with nobility.”

“Speaking of nobility.” Dean said. “Any news on the whole Malfoy issue?”

“Not yet the next session is next weekend.” Harry stated. “But thanks to the work of our allies, it should be a very quick decision.”

“Do thank your father for his hard work on our behalf won’t you, Parvati?” Hermione stated.

“Of course.” She smiled. “But he’s not doing it just for you, it helps most of the other houses if they are removed, the Malfoys always seem to be able to get their choice of laws passed and those they don’t thrown out.”

“It’s probably through threats and bribes.” Lavender said. “That’s why my grandfather is happier that his seat was taken away a few years ago, too much hassle to keep on top of.”

“Enough about politics for now.” Hermione sighed. “I wonder if Professor Shacklebolt will be any better than Professor Quirrell?”

“Well he won’t try to kill me so there is hope for him there.” Harry smiled.

“Quirrell tried to kill you?” Dean queried.

“Yes, he was responsible for Harry’s broom bucking around during the Slytherin match.” Hermione answered him. “I was able to save him with the help of Professor Snape.”

“I hope his lessons are more than just theory, nan wants me to follow dad into the Auror corps.” Neville said asked from his seat beside Harry as the desserts appeared on the table. “She keeps asking me what I’ve learned but isn’t happy it’s just theory.”

“You’re doing your best Nev.” Harry stated. “When I met your nan she seemed more worried if you had friends and were healthy.”

“I know but I’ve got big shoes to fill, both mum and dad stood up to You-Know-Who during the war.” The timid boy replied quietly.

“I know what you mean, it’s difficult to get by with only stories.” Harry responded equally as quietly. “But if you come by our quarters tomorrow maybe mum and dad can tell you about your parents from a non family perspective.”

“Yeah I’d like that, nan only talks about dad like he was chiselled out of marble, the greatest wizard since Dumbledore.” Neville frowned. “It would be good to hear about a different side to them.”

“Are you ok Neville?” Lavender asked.

“Yeah just thinking about stuff.”

“Must be important.”

“It is, Harry do you mind if everyone joins us tomorrow I’ve got something I want to share something with you all.” Neville asked.

“Not a problem, I can show off my Christmas gifts at the same time.” Harry stated as he stood up. “Come on Mione let’s head upstairs I need to lay down.”

“Night guys, we’ll see you in the morning before potions.” Hermione stated.

“Night.” The group chorused.

Harry and Hermione entered their quarters to find their trunks on their coffee table and a portrait of Charlus and Dorea hanging next to Lily and James.

“Good evening.” Dorea greeted them. “Minerva had a copy of us made to help you with any queries regarding your duties as a Lord.”

“Good that will help.” Harry replied. “TILLY!”

POP

“Yes, Lord Harry sir?”

“Can we have the spare bedroom transformed into an office please with desks for each of us and hang my great aunt and uncle facing the door please.”

“Certainly, I will have it completed by the morning, would you also be wanting some butter beer?”

“Please.” Hermione answered as she pulled out her wand. “WENGARDIUM LEVIOSA.” She cast and their trunks began to float into their bedroom. “I’m going to get changed, join me in bed when you’re done in here.”

“Will do, I love you Mione.”

“I love you too, handsome.” She called back.

“Mum, how well did you know Alice Longbottom?” Harry asked looking up at her painting.

“She was my best friend, we named her your godmother the same day I was named Neville’s.” She smiled. “Why do you ask?”

“Neville talks about them like they aren’t around anymore, and I remembered what the will said about Alice, so he’s coming by tomorrow with a few others to hear about his parents, his nan paints a very lopsided picture from what I gather.”

“I wonder what happened to them.” James pondered. “Frank and I were god brothers, just like you and Neville are we grew up together, it was always the plan for you to get to know each other early on, your birthdays are only a day apart after all.”

“Ok, does being god brothers mean anything in the wizarding world?”

“Only that you should always strive to help each other when the need arises.” Charlus answered. “My god brother was Arcturus Black, your godfather’s grandfather, we struck an uneasy alliance between our houses but his forefathers had always leaned toward the pureblood agenda, breaking away from that while still being able to have a voice in the Wizenagmot proved difficult.”

“Sirius said the same thing but I think he’s just going to drop them all and fully align the house of Black with all of mine as it will make it easier when I take over the lordship.” Harry replied.

“If he manages that it will be an astonishing feat.” Charlus stated. “Sirius was never one to baulk at upsetting people with his actions, he makes his decisions quickly and sticks to them no matter the outcome, hunting down Pettigrew rather than taking care of you is evidence enough of how rash he can be.”

“At least he’s back in my life again.” Harry responded walking towards his bedroom. “Anyway, goodnight guys.”

“Is everything ok?” Hermione asked as she appeared at their bathroom door with a toothbrush in her hand.

“Yeah, just a lot of information to process.” He sighed taking off his robes. “Neville is my god brother, my mum was his godmother, apparently if either set of parents were still in the picture we’d have grown up knowing each other in some way.”

“Well now you can make up for lost time, in any case he’ll make a better friend than Ronald.”

“I know, he’s such an ungrateful git.”

“I just can’t believe he’s jealous of you, he has everything you’ve ever dreamed of.” She smiled returning to the sink to brush her teeth

“A big loving family, a happy home, gets to speak to his parents, can hug them, and doesn’t have the wraith of a madman trying to kill him.” Harry listed. “I mean I’m not complaining, I have the most beautiful witch to spend the rest of my life with, big house, lots of money, and people who care about me, but I still wish I could just hug my parents.”

“I know Hero.” She smiled at him through the mirror as he entered the bathroom. “The problem is he can’t see the other side of the coin like you can, his ability to empathise isn’t working and I wonder if it’s because he has so many brothers that he’s constantly being compared to.”

“You’re probably right as usual.” He stated before he started brushing his teeth.

The next morning Harry and Hermione were yet again the first people in the great hall for breakfast, Harry was just pouring the cream into his coffee when Aunt Minnie joined them.

“How is it that two can spend two weeks rolling out of bed at 10 o’clock, and still beat me to breakfast on the first morning back at the castle?”

“I have a good reason to wake up in morning.” Harry smiled tucking into his bacon.

“The earlier he wakes up the more time he gets to spend with me, before classes start and we both have to focus.” Hermione smiled proudly. “And in that regard we’ve both already finished reading all of Lily’s note on the subjects we’re taking.”

“Up to the end of 1st year?”

“Yes.” Harry answered. “We are going to continue with them but we want to make sure we’ve mastered all of the work before we do.”

“Do you think you could cast any of the spells?”

“There’s one we both tried last night and had moderate success with.” Hermione answered.

“Please demonstrate.”

“SCIBBLIFORS!” They both cast pointing their wands at their unused knives, smiling broadly as they became quills.

“Well done you two, we don’t normally teach that until the start of next year unless the class is particularly advanced. But I still want you to pay attention in your classes.” Aunt Minnie stated.

“That might be tricky in History of magic, Professor Binns sends most of the class to sleep in every lesson, I manage to stay awake purely by reading the chapter in the book, but other than that it’s a pointless class the way he teaches it.” Harry informed her. “Only Hermione seems immune to his soporific effect.”

“Well I did promise to improve the standard of teaching, I’ll have a chat with him and give him a month to change.” She smiled. “Not that he will he’s been teaching that class for 300 years, I’ll find a worthy replacement and have some more modern history added to the curriculum, unfortunately that will mean you learning about yourself.”

“I think we can handle that.” Hermione smiled. “We can correct the Professor if they get it wrong at least.”

Potions that morning proceeded much like it had since Halloween, Snape paired them off and had them make the potion he had written on the chalkboard, and as usual the Slytherin’s tried to get away with murder, almost literally.

“Mister Malfoy are you aware that the ingredient you’ve just collected is incorrect?” Snape asked while he was bent over talking to Neville about his and Lavender’s potion.

“Is it sir?” The white haired boy replied challenging his head of house smugly.

“Indeed, have any of your classmates retrieved anything from the back of the room?”

“No, sir?”

“Do you know what adding boomslang skin does to the cure for boils you are brewing?”

“No sir?”

“Can anyone else answer?”

“It releases a noxious cloud, that can cause instant death if a significant amount of the skin is added.” Hermione stated.

“Correct, Miss Granger, 20 points to Gryffindor.” Snape smiled holding his hand out to Malfoy. “Mr Malfoy 30 points from Slytherin for the cheek and you will report here every night this week after dinner for detention.”

“But sir that’s not fair.”

“50 points from Slytherin for questioning me.” Snape sneered. “I have shown no leniency with any of my Slytherin’s since Halloween when our new Headmistress was appointed, I will not start now.”

“Why the change Professor?” Pansy asked wondering why their Head of House had turned on them.

“Not that it’s any of your business Miss Parkinson, but I was able to reconnect with an old friend who reminded me that I used to judge others on their abilities not their heritage, and an old nemesis that showed no ill will to me after everything I’ve done to him and his scion.”

“No one who believes that belongs in Slytherin.” Malfoy snapped.

“While Salazar did believe in teaching only those with magical blood, he never openly put first generation witches and wizards down either, he was the potions master of his day and taught the entire school equally.” Snape informed the obnoxious 1st year. “If you dare question my teaching style again you’ll end up in detention for the rest of the year.”

That evening after dinner Draco found himself cleaning out perished ingredients from their jars by hand, while Harry and his friends sat in his living-room drinking butterbeer and casually chatting with his parents.

“How are your parents Neville?” Lily asked innocently.

“That is actually why I’m asked you all here.” He replied getting up so the group could see him. “A few weeks after Harry devastated You-Know-who, Bellatrix paid my parents a visit as they came out of hiding.”

“By Merlin!” James exclaimed.

“She held them under cruciatus for hours trying to find out what happened to V- V- Voldemort, they lost their minds and are currently living on the long term illness ward at St. Mungo’s.” Neville continued. “I hope to one day cure them but most cases like this never recover.”

“Harry you need your special black book, there’s a chapter near the end that has remedies for dark curses.” James stated seriously.

“Tilly!”

POP

“Yes, Master Harry?”

“Tell Aunt Minnie I know about the Longbottom’s and dad says there might be a way to help them in the black book in the trunk from Gringotts.”

“Right away.”

POP

“You have your family Grimoire don’t you?” Pavarti questioned. “Don’t worry, we understand the need for secrecy.”

“I don’t.” Dean stated.

“My family history is in that book, everything my family has ever achieved, with it anyone could destroy the wards around my homes.” Harry answered. “Mione are you ok? You’vehardly said a word.”

“Do you know what the spell Neville is on about does?” She asked pulling him into a hug.

“Not really I gather it’s not pleasant though considering the outcome.”

“It causes every nerve in a persons body to feel pain at the same time, it’s a spell that is fuelled by hate the more you fuel it the worse the pain.” She replied as she shed a few tear into his shoulder. “Bellatrix is known to have cast it almost exclusively on people like me, muggle borns.”

POP

“Your grimoire, Lord Harry.” Velma stated handing him the book as she appeared on the coffee table.

“Thank you Velma, can you wait in the bedroom until I’m done so you can take it back home please?”

“Certainly.” She replied jumping down from the table and walking casually into the bedroom.

“Mione you’re the faster read why don’t you look.” Harry smiled holding the book out to her.

“Ok dark curse remedies start on page 645.” She smiled. “No... no... Ah here it is, it’s a potion that takes 60 days to produce and contains about 100 ingredients.”

“So we need Snape?” Dean asked.

“Professor Snape and probably.” Hermione affirmed. “But there’s also a history on the curse, it was originally created to gather information from the goblins during the last rebellion, apparently due to their thick skin and adherence to the warriors code all other methods of torture proved ineffective. This potion was developed by Lord Henry Potter in 1702 after Reginald Binns tortured an entire village of goblins, men, women and children for fun, and that poor excuse of a man was already a teacher here when he did it.”

“I’m gonna be sick.” Lavender said turning green.

“Velma get me Aunt Minnie and tell her to bring Professor Snape.” Harry stated authoritatively.

The group heard a faint pop, and sat in silence contemplating the news that another of their professors was guilty of a heinous crime, they were so engrossed in their thoughts that they didn’t hear the portrait open.”

“Is everything alright Harry?” Aunt Minnie asked as she looked over the group.

“Neville told us about his parents and dad suggested there might be a remedy in the grimoire, and there is but there’s also an explanation as to why the remedy was created.” Harry frowned.

“It must be bad if all of you were that deep in thought.” She replied. “May I see the book?”

“I will contact the governors immediately.” She stated her temper rising after only a few moments reading. “I’ll have him out of the castle in a matter of days.”

“That is all well and good but why am I here?” Snape questioned. “I assume the remedy is a potion.”

“Yes Professor.” Hermione smiled weakly as Aunt Minnie showed him the book. “It’s rather complicated and requires over 2 lunar cycles to brew correctly.”

“Indeed this requires a master brewer.” Snape smiled. “I can do it but I assume you’d rather not let me have the original copy.”

“No sir.” Harry replied. “It’s not that I don’t trust you Professor, but there’s a lot of family secrets in that book. If it were to fall into the wrong hands there’s no limit to the damage they could do to me and my family.”

“I’ll copy it out for you if you like Professor.” Hermione smiled. “The brewing has to be started on a full moon, so as long as I get them to you before Friday you should be able to start on time.”

“Indeed, will you be releasing this potion for everyone to use?” Snape asked.

“No unfortunately we can’t, we’ll tell the healers to say that it just happened.” Harry frowned. “If we go public with this people will know I’ve found the most complete collection of Defence Against the Dark Arts magic to have ever existed.”

“And you’ll only be a bigger target when the Dark Lord does manage to activate one of his Horcruxes.” Snape frowned. “A wise idea, indeed.”

Hermione awoke early the next morning snuggled into Harry’s side in the middle of their bed, she lamented the lack of noise that she had become accustomed to while living at the manor, the morning chorus, the calls of the griffins hunting together, and the sound of the wind in the trees. She loved the castle but having a suite with no connection to the outside world was now an issue for her, she sighed deeply and Harry stirred beneath her, she traced her fingers lightly across his chest.

“Morning sleepy head.” She whispered as his eyes opened. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Good morning Mione.” He yawned. “Weird sort of like I’m in the wrong skin.”

“Then change, you haven't used your ability since before we went to the manor.” She stated softly.

Harry nodded as he relaxed, letting his body change of its own accord, he only stiffened as Hermione began to giggle.

“Well good morning Lady Potter.” She said as her giggles subsided. “I wonder what’s brought this on?”

“I don’t know, I’ll speak to Aunt Minnie at breakfast and maybe speak to Tonks, she helped when I got stuck with flashing rainbow hair last month.”

“That’s a good plan.” Hermione agreed kissing her. “But first we need find a name for you in this form. What about Harriet?”

“No that doesn’t feel right, to close to Harry but I’ll ask mum.” She replied. “Let’s get dressed, but I’ll need to borrow your spare uniform I completely forgot to go to Madam Melkin’s over the holidays.”

“We were a little distracted, weren’t we?”

“Yeah getting to spend time with your loving family was better than I could have ever dreamed of, I wonder how your dad would react to seeing me like this.”

“You don’t even know how you look.” Hermione stated getting up from the bed. “Sit down at my dressing table and look in the mirror.”

She gasped as she sat down on the dressing table stool, staring back at her was her mother’s face with her father’s shining blue eyes, her hair was still black but matched her girlfriend’s bushy curls.

“Hey Beautiful.” Hermione said hugging her from behind a few minutes later. “Stop staring at yourself we need to get dressed.”

“Sorry it’s still weird looking at myself and seeing another person.”

“It’s fine and I’m happy you chose my hair, now you’ll understand how truly unruly it actually is.” Hermione smiled. “Now let’s get dressed I want to beat Aunt Minnie to the great hall again she’s going to get the shock of her life.”

They dressed quickly in matching clothes, right down to their underwear and entered the living room to find James snoozing while Lily bounced baby Harry.

“Harry is that you?” She asked as the bundle she was holding finally settled.

“Yes mum but that name doesn’t really fit this form, does it?”

“No I suppose not.” She smiled. “Well I’d always planned to call my daughter Rose if that helps.”

“So Lady Rose Lily Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore it is.” Hermione stated beaming at her girlfriend before kissing her. “Now then Rose let’s get downstairs.”

“Ok Mione, but you’ll need to slow down I’m still not completely comfortable in a skirt.”

“I know Beautiful, but you won’t be for long, the tights will keep you warm.”

They entered the great hall 10 minutes later to find Aunt Minnie sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table talk animatedly with Remus.

“So they really turned their knives into quills yesterday?” They heard Remus question as the quietly approached their honorary family.

“Indeed, with little difficulty.” Aunt Minnie replied as she added cream to her coffee. “And from the praise of the rest of the staff I could easily move them into second year right know and they still be ahead of their classmates.”

“I wouldn’t go that far Aunt Minnie.” Rose stated smiling as she and Hermione slid onto the bench opposite them. “We’re still perfecting our wand movements.”

“Good morning, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company this morning Lady Potter?” Aunt Minnie queried.

“We’re not sure.” Rose stated.

“Harry woke up not feeling right, so I suggested he change what was feeling uncomfortable.” Hermione continued as their breakfasts arrived. “And Rose appeared before me, and if I’m completely honest I think it’s because he hasn’t shifted in over 2 weeks.”

“A plausible deduction, Hermione.” Remus smiled. “I assume you asked Lily for a name then?”

“Yeah, Hermione suggested Harriet but it felt kind of wrong to use a name so close.”

“So after Lily said she was going to name her daughter Rose, I coined her full name Lady Rose Lily Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore.” Hermione smiled.

As soon as they had finished breakfast they climbed the stairs to the charms corridor and found Professor Flitwick waiting for them.

“Good morning to you Ladies Potter.” He greeted them as he waved them into his classroom.

“I’m not Lady Potter just yet.” Hermione blushed.

“Nonsense, you are betrothed and unbound soulmates.” The tiny professor stated. “Now today we’ll be going over all of the spells we’ve already covered, however the two of you are proficient enough in your knowledge base to continue working on something new.”

“Well to be honest Professor.” Hermione started.

“We’re planning on mastering the spells before we move on.” Rose finished.

“In that case I’d suggest non-verbal casting, we don’t normally begin this until 6th year but I believe the two of you should do just fine.” He smiled. “Once the class starts, follow along with the revision, but merely think the words as you bring forth your magic.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Rose nodded.

By the end of their double lesson Rose and Hermione were able to cast the spells without a sound, and Professor Flitwick was absolutely ecstatic. The rest of the week proceeded in much the same fashion as the Professors collectively agreed the a revision of the spells already cover was the best corse of action, Remus had even gotten Rose, who was still on full show on Friday, to attempt wandless casting.

“So scarhead.” Malfoy said turning on Rose and Hermione as they waited outside potions. “You really think parading around as a girl is going to stop me from hexing you like my father instructed me to?”

“Honestly, I don’t care.” Rose stated. “I took this form because it felt right at the time it still does, it has nothing to do with you.”

“I’m not stupid Potter I know your scared about the Wizenagmot this weekend, my father is going to take every last Knutyou have.”

“Unlikely.” Hermione retorted before she could help herself.

“You mangy little mudblood.” Draco sneered pulling his wand out of his pocket. “ **DURO**!”

“ **PROTEGO**!” Rose cast quickly as soon as his wand was in his hand having called it from his holster the moment Malfoy had begun to reach for his.

The spell rebounded off of the conjured shield, back towards Malfoy’s feet, he jumped to the side and the spell hit Mrs. Norris the caretakers cat square in the face, turning her to stone instantly.

“Wands now.” Professor Snape snapped as he walked out of the classroom having listened to the entire exchange. “Priori incatartum.” He cast quietly over both wands, Rose’s holly wand showed a bright shield from it’s tip, while Draco’s blackthorn wand showed a stone cat. “Draco, Rose, and Hermione come with me to the headmistress, will the rest of you head to the library and use this time to revise the wigenwild potion for Monday’s lesson.” Snape retained the wands and marched away from the group with his cloak billowing out behind him, Rose and Hermione fell in behind him quickly but Draco was rooted to where he stood. “Mister Malfoy that was not a request, now pick up that stone cat and follow me.” Snape stated as he reached the first step leading to the entrance hall.

“Yes professor.” Draco conceded meekly as he picked up the statue of Mrs. Norris.

The griffin cawed as Rose and Hermione entered the corridor.

“I take it you two don’t need a password?” Snape smiled.

“No sir Professor McGonagallgave us unrestricted access unless she was in a meeting.” Rose stated smiling as she stepped onto the stairs next to Hermione and the griffin began it’s accent.

“Good morning ladies.” Aunt Minnie greeted them. “To what do I owe the pleasure when you should be in potions?”

“I can explain that Headmistress.” Snape advised as he entered the room dragging Malfoy with him. “Mr. Malfoy was throwing his usual insults at them outside my classroom, attempting to goad them into attacking him, but when neither of your charges reacted as he expected he used the stone transfiguration spell, luckily Lady Potter appears to have advanced knowledge as well and was able to cast a shield, but the spell rebounded and rather unfortunately hit Mrs. Norris.”

“I see.” She replied tersely. “As I’m sure you are aware Mr. Malfoy there is no way to reverse that particular transfiguration on a living being, so I’m afraid that you will be facing charges of attempted murder, attacking the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, and endangering a soulbond. You will be expelled, now sit down I need to get the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in here to sort this out.”

Aunt Minnie Floo’d Amelia over at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she arrived through the office door 20 minutes later with the Malfoy patriarch following behind her smirking as he entered the room.

“Good morning Madam Bones.” Rose greeted standing from her seat. “It is a pleasure to see you again.”

“And you Lady Potter.” She replied.

“Please call me Rose.”

“Lady Potter?” Malfoy senior sneered. “What preposterous nonsense is this he can’t possibly be married.”

“Mister Malfoy you are correct, I’m not.” Rose stated. “I am Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore, a metamorphmagi, and in this form I am Lady Rose Lily Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Merlin, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore and Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. As I am the senior noble here I suggest you refrain from insulting me again, and as you are the head of the house of Malfoy, which is neither ancient or noble, I also suggest you don’t attempt to claim to be a Lord in my presence.”

“Uh... yes of course.” The blonde man frown, he was unaccustomed to being spoken to in this manner, unless he was in front of Dark Lord. “Anyway I’m here to press charges against you for attacking the scion of my house.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” Rose smiled.

“Actually Lucius, I’m here to arrest your son.” Amelia smiled. “He is being charged with attempted murder, attacking the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, and endangering a soulbond, each of those charges carries a minimum of sentence of 2 years in Azkaban’s juvenile wing where there are no dementors but the affects can still be felt.”

“What spell could he have possibly used that could bring those sorts of charges?” The senior Malfoy demanded.

“I cast Duro, like mother showed me I didn’t realise it wasn’t reversible.” Draco said quietly and his father glared at him. “I never meant to kill any one.”

“You are just lucky that Lady Potter knows how to cast a shield.” Snape stated. “Otherwise you’d be facing a lot more charges.”

“Well we have our confession, he will come with me, and sentencing can be completed at tomorrow’s Wizenagmot session.” Amelia stated. “Your wand please Master Malfoy.”

“Here Madam Director.” Draco frowned as he handed it to her.

“Professor McGonagall, the honour is yours as the Headmistress.” The blond woman frowned.

“Draco Malfoy,” she said snapping his wand in two, “with the snapping of your wand you are here expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and forbidden from using magic from this day forward if you are found to be using any form of magic you will face charges and have your core bound to the extent of non-existence.”

“Thank you all for your co-operation.” Amelia smiled. “Draco I need to place these manacles on you it’s standard procedure for arrests.” He nodded his understanding and held out his hands. “Now I’ll port key you to your cell for the night, the auror on guard will remove them give you some robes to change into and he will then take your uniform from you. Do you understand?” She asked as she closed and locked the manacles around his wrists.

“Yes Madam Bones.” He nodded. “Goodbye father.” And Amelia activated the manacles port key.

The rest of the day passed solemnly for the Potter ladies as the implications of the attack settled over the rest of the school. When she awoke the next morning Hermione found herself laying on Harry’s chest, smiling softly she began to ponder the reasons behind her loves changes as she waited for him to rise from his slumber. She hypothesised that his body was reacting to their appearance at the Wizenagmot later in the day.

POP

“Good morning Lady Hermione.” Velma greeted.”I is being instructed by Mistress Minerva to bring you both your Wizenagmot robes, Poppy is already making them your sizes while you was at the manor.”

“Thank you Velma.”

“It is now being 7:30, I is suggesting you wake Lord Potter as the session begins at 9.” She stated before she popped away.

“Hero, it’s time to wake up.” She said loudly kissing his cheek.

“Uugghh!!”he groaned in his stupor.

“We have a busy day today, if you want any kisses you’ll need to get up now.”

“I’m already up.” He stated before planting his lips against hers. “I swear Velma was louder then normal when she arrived.”

“How long have you been up?” She demanded glaring at him.

“About 2 hours but you look so beautiful when your sleeping.” He stated smiling. “So I just rested with my eyes mostly closed.”

“So I could have been kissing you the entire time I’ve been awake?” He nodded. “Prat.” She responded slapping his shoulder, before darting out of the bed and into the shower leaving harry to follow her.

By the time they reached the great hall it was passed 8 and were a few more students around tan was normal fr their breakfast, Aunt Minnie and Remus were none the less waiting for them in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

“You two are up late.” Remus teased smirking at them.

“No same as always.”Hermione smiled as they sat down.

‘We just took our time this morning.’ Harry stated as his betrothed poured into both their coffees. “We are assuming that there wont be a lot of privacy today.”

“You’re not wrong only 2 amongst their number knows your official titles so it should be interesting.” Remus smiled.

“Charlus has given me a good plan as well.” Harry stated.

“Care to share it with e rest of us?” Remus asked.

“Part one includes hiring a steward to look after my estates.” Harry stated mischievously. “Remus, how does 1000 Galleons a month plus your required medication, the duties should be able to be performed alongside your current role.”

“That’s too much...” Remus began.

“And far less than I want ti give you.”Harry cut him off. “Mi said you’d argue a probably refuse any more than that, Ranog sent me the standard House of Potter employment contract for the position, just sign and you’ll receive the benefits immediately.”

“Benefits?”

“A secure vault at Gringotts next to the Potter family vault, a cottage in the forests surrounding the manor, and complete access to all family secrets. To name but a few.” Hermione stated.

“So what’s the plan?” He asked as he signed the parchment.

Harry divulged his plan to the adults as they climbed up to the headmistress states office to Floo to the ministry, Amelia met them as they arrived and led them down to the Wizenagmot chamber.

“Good we’re the last to arrive.” Amelia stated as the anti chamber doors closed behind them and disappeared into the granite wall. ”Wait here and I’ll introduce you.”

She opened door behind her and they were met with a calamitous noise of many conversations happening at once..

“Ah Madam Bones please take your seat and we can begin.” A voice croaked above the noise.

“Actually Chief Witch Marchbanks, I have need of the floor before we begin.” Amelia stated.

“Very well.”

“Lords, Ladies and esteemed guests, I stand before you to introduce anew member of this House of Representatives, and return of his unused seat.” She stated as the lords turned their attention to her. “ I give you Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Merlin, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore and Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and his betrothed Hermione Jean Granger.”

There was a collective gasp at the use of his full title.

“All of you know who I am and I might be young, but let me make one thing clear I am no push over.” Harry stated as the rest of the shambles finished their applause. “Now I believe I can claim restitutions from any house that is in anyway linked to the death of the my father the previous Head of House Potter, Lord James Charlus Potter?”

“You are correct.” Lady Marchbanks agreed. “In what way do you claim a person is connected to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?”

“I deem anyone baring a dark mark to be an accessory to all of his crimes.” Harry answered. “So I require all persons present to prove they have no mark, and request the chambers magic suppression field be activated so any glamours that have been cast are no longer obstructing anything.”

“Agreed.” The chief itch smiled as she waved her wand. ”Any who refuse will be found guilty by omission, now all of you uncover your left arm.”

“It was established by the members of this government that some individuals received their mark while under the imperius curse, and should be omitted from this movement.” Fudge declared.

“I am afraid that once I as the chief of the Wizenagmot have accepted the request of the aggrieved party, it cannot be amended.” Marchbanks stated. “Now are their any of our ranks that fall into this movement?”

Amelia stood showed her blank left arm to harry and the chief witch, and started to walk around the room checking the rest of the rooms occupants.

“Lord Chester Nott Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Nott, Mr Lucius Malfoy Head of House Malfoy, Mr David Parkinson Head of House Parkinson, Lord Marcus Flint Snr. Head of the Ancient house ofFlint, Lord Tiberius Sylwen Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Sylwen, Madam Delores Umbridge senior undersecretary to the Minster For Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Senior Auror Rookward, and lastly Lord Jameson Bulstrode Head of the Ancient house ofBulstrode.” She stated.

“Very well, Lord Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore what do you wish to request of them?”Marchbanks asked calmly.

“I will give him nothing he’s a lazy halfblood son of a whore muggle born who dared defile an ancient and noble house.” A toad like woman dressed in pink screamed at Harry.

“They took two of the most amazing people from me.” Harry stated ignoring her. “So I will accept nothing less than everything from them.”

“Any objections from those not named.” Nobody moved. “Motion carried. All lands, possessions and titles are hereby passed to Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled as the Aurors in the room began to remove the affected heads of house and ministry workers from the room in magic suppression cuffs. “I hereby revoke the voting rights of houses Malfoy and Parkinson, and forbid anyone with those names from holding a seat in this assembly forever more, and I gift those seats to the house of Weasley, reinstating their Ancient and Noble status.”

“Thank you Lord Potter.” Arthur stated standing from his ministry voting seat and moving to sit in Malfoy’s old seat beside Sirius.

“You are most welcome Lord Weasley, I request you join me and Lord Black for dinner this evening.”

“With pleasure.”

“Secondly.” Harry continued. “I hereby dissolve all marriages and turn all children over to their mother’s Head of House to be dealt with as they please.”

“A wise decision.” Lady Marchbanks said. “Any other business before we begin the session proper?”

“I Lord Sirius Orion Black, motion that all previously convicted Death Eaters be subjected to Lord Potter-Merlin-Dumbledore-Flint-Sylwen-Bulstrode’s request for restitutions.”

“Seconded by House Longbottom.” An elderly woman stated.

“All those in favour please light you wands.” Marchbanks called.

“That’s 35 lit and 8 unlit motion carried.” The scribe stated.

“Madam Bones are you aware of which of those imprisoned hold seats in this room?”

“Role and an ancient house, and LeStrange as standard voting house.” She replied.

“I gift the all possession and lands of the house of LeStrange to the house of Longbottom in the hopes it helps to appease the suffering the house has cause to you, but I suggest you have the goblins screen for dark objects like I am planning to.” Harry stated.

“Thank you Lord Potter.” The elderly woman smiled. “We thank you for your generosity, and hope it is a step to regaining our old alliance.”

“I hereby request permission to forgo the hyphenated surname and simply be known as Lord Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Merlin, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Sylwen, Head of the Ancient house ofFlint, Head of the Ancient house ofBulstrode, Head of the Ancient house of Role and heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Black.”

“Granted due to the extraordinary number of titles you hold.” Marchbanks smiled. “Is there any further business before we continue?”

“I Sirius Orion Black hereby cast Draco Black formally Malfoy out of my family and remove his name.”

“Accepted.” Marchbanks smiled.

“I Lord Arthur William Weasley, request the floor.”

“Granted.”

“I motion to adjust the title of one of our number.” He called as he stood next to Harry. “I believe that the House of Potter should be elevated to the rank of Ancient and Most Noble for its work in ridding us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

“Seconded by house Black.”

“And agreed by House Longbottom.”

“Motion carried.” Marchbanks called. “Any objections?” Nobody moved. “Henceforth the house of Potter is given the rank of Ancient and Most Noble, all lesser houses are herby absorbed giving you 7 votes noted under the house of Potter.”

“I request to have my title of Lord Merlin acknowledged.” Harry stated.

“As the first heir to be found I accept this request.” Marchbanks agreed. “All those in favour of granting Ancient and Most Noble status to the House of Merlin.”

“All 43 wands lit, motion carried by unanimous decision.” The scribe stated.

“All rise to welcome Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Merlin.”

The room erupted in applause.

“Well at least thats a lot less hyphens.” Harry whispered to Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the delay in posting this and I am aware that it is shorter than my normal chapters I am working through a fairly rough patch with my health at the moment and hope this will tide you all over until I’m able to post more regularly again.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Hermione walked arm in arm through the visitors entrance to St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies behind Neville and his eccentric grandmother, behind them walking almost silently were Professor Snape, who was carrying a large flask of vibrant pink potion, and Headmistress McGonagall. All of the group were nervous about the upcoming encounter, whether it would work and the ramifications if it did, Neville was worried that all of the years they had missed would affect his parents ability to function properly once they returned home, Madam Longbottom was concerned that the before unheard of concoction would do more harm than good. Harry and Hermione were worried that they had given Neville false hope, Professor Snape was nervous about how much to give them as the dosage information was based on goblin physiology and there was no known conversion for humans, and Minerva was concerned that with the entire waiting room staring at them as they entered, that the origins of this cure would leaked and Harry and Hermione would be attacked. As they passed into the hospital proper they passed newly qualified healer Narcissa Black who stopped to talk to the entire group, as she spoke to Professor Snape Harry couldn’t help but think back to the trial of her only son.

-FLASHBACK-

“Please bring forward the accused.” Chief witch Marchbanks called to the Aurors by the chamber doors.

Moments later a sullen looking boy formally known as Draco Malfoy was brought into the chamber in chains, he was crying softly as he was placed into the chair that had risen out of the centre of the floor and his chains were attached to it.

“Draco No-Name you have been brought before this Wizenagmot accused of the assault and attempted murder of the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house and endangering a soulbond.” Madam Bones stated. “Do you have anything to say?”

“My name is Draco Malfoy, I am Scion to the Noble House of Malfoy, I demand you recognise my heritage.”

“The house of Malfoy has lost it’s nobility and is no longer recognised by this body of representatives, you are Draco No-Name and any further claims to a non-existent house will see you silenced.” Marchbanks ordered. “Now do you have anything pertinent to say regarding your charges?”

“No, I’ve already said I didn’t know it wasn’t reversible.”

“So who...” Bones started to say.

“The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter requests the use of veritasirum as our Head of House and his betrothed were the victims of this attack.” Minerva called out.

“Motion seconded by the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and I give consent for it’s use on him as a minor as his former Head of House.” Sirius stated.

“Very well.” Marchbanks sighed. “Madam Bones please administer the potion.”

Amelia motioned to an auror who stepped forward and poured precisely 3 drops of the clear solution onto Draco’s tongue.

“What is your name?” Amelia asked as a grounding question to ensure the potion was working.

“You tell me it’s Draco No-Name.” He replied emotionlessly.

“Which Hogwarts house do you belong to?”

“Slytherin the greatest of the founding four.”

“Why did you attack Lord Potter-Merlin and his betrothed?”

“Because father asked me to hurt his pet mudblood to get him to call off his ridiculous demand for money.”

“Who taught you the spell?”

“Mother has been teaching me spells since I was 9, she showed me Duro over the Yule break in an attempt to peak my interest in transfiguration, but I didn’t hear her tell me it was fatal to living things.”

“Do you regret your decision to attack them?”

“No”

“Is it only your choice of spell that you regret?”

“Yes, I never meant to kill anyone, it pains me that I killed the cat.”

“I have no further questions Chief witch.” Madam Bones stated.

“Very well, administer the antiserum.” Marchbanks ordered. “The accused is guilty by confession, all those in favour of levying the maximum sentence raise your wands.”

“The count is 52 for and 3 against.” The scribe counted.

“Draco No-Name you are hereby sentenced to 6 years in the juvenile wing of Azkaban for your reckless attack on a Lord, and due to your lack of respect for magic upon your release you will be banished from the magical your memories will be left intact but your magic will be bound completely, if you are found to in contact with anyone magical you will be sentenced to life in Azkaban.” Marchbanks decreed.

After the session Harry and Hermione were stood talking to Sirius and Arthur about forming an alliance when they were approached by Narcissa Black.

“Good afternoon, Lords Potter-Merlin, Black, Weasley and Miss Granger.” She greeted them.

“Hello Narcissa.” Sirius smiled at her. “I hope you don’t wish my godson any ill will after today’s events.”

“Not at all.” She stated smiling at Harry. “I never loved that vile excuse of a man, he never loved me and preferred to use his whores than lay with me. I am happy to be a Black once more, and Draco was too hot headed and far too close to his father to be a respectable son of the House of Black.”

“What will you do now?” Hermione asked.

“Well my future Lady Black, I plan to return to my training at St. Mungo’s, I started training at the same time as Andi but Lucius made me stop when I became pregnant with Draco.”

“Well until then you can join living at Blackmoor, Harry is having all former Death Eater homes and Vaults searched for dark items by the goblins, starting with your ex-husbands.” Sirius smiled.

“Harry I’ll send you a full list of the hidden rooms and compartments, there is at least one hidden in every room. What are you hoping to find?”

“Anything dark I’d like the house clear before I give it to Arthur.” Harry stated accusing Arthur to gasp in surprise.

“Lucius will be out for your blood for that one.”

“I know but they have more need of it than I do and honestly that’s kind of the point.”

-FLASHBACK END-

“Lord Potter-Merlin it’s good to see you again.” Narcissa greeted bowing slightly to Harry.

“Narcissa for the tenth time we’re family now you can just call me Harry.” He stated. “I hear congratulations are in order, for passing your healers exam?”

“Just last week.” She smiled back. “Now I’m just looking for a home away from the manor, it was nice to be able to go back again, but I’d like some freedom back.”

“Speak to Ranog our account manager at Gringotts, we have more houses than we could ever use.” Hermione smiled.

“And if you even try attempting to pay for it, you can forget it, I won’t take your money.” Harry stated flatly.

“You’d really just sign a house over to me?” Narcissa asked sceptically.

“Like I said we’re family now, plus I did it for the Weasley’s your old Manor has 9 new residents and they couldn’t be happier.” Harry replied.

“Then I thank you, I’ll pay him a visit before I return to Blackmoor later.”

“That was very kind of you Lord Potter-Merlin.” Madam Longbottom said as they climbed the stairs. “To gift a home to the mother of your enemy.”

“Like I said to her Madam Longbottom, she is family now, and if I am to be Lord Black someday I can’t go around alienating anymore of my house, except for Belatrix of course.”

“Did I tell you the goblins found something in her vault, after you gifted it to me, that was so dark they only listed it as HX and told me it had been destroyed.” The Matriarch said looking at Harry as she stopped on the stairs. “And when I asked for more information I was told it was between the Goblin nation and yourself, would you care to share what could be soo dark I can’t even be told about it?”

“Aunt Minnie can you fill Madam Longbottom in later please?” Hermione asked as they started moving again, and enter a corridor full of portraits of previous healers.

“Just as soon as the alliance is formalised I will sit down and explain it to Augusta over afternoon tea.” She promised.

“Feel free to use the dragon room at the manor, I’m sure Charlus and Dorea would enjoy seeing an old friend again.” Harry smiled as Neville opened the door to a brightly lit ward.

Once they were inside Harry and Hermione realised just how much magic could actually heal, there were only 6 of the 10 available beds in use, in one an old man, with a white beard that rivalled the once freat Albus Dumbledore, sat struggling to complete a child’s shape sorting puzzle. Two of the beds held patients with enlarged appendages and sat in the last bed other than Neville’s parents a young woman not much older than them with vibrant green snake instead of hair.

“Don’t get too close to Delilah the snakes a extremely venomous, they have the anti-venom on hand but I once saw a healer get bitten it took 5 minutes for him to stop screaming even with the antidote.” Neville told them as they crossed the ward, causing Hermione to shuddered at the thought of being in that much pain.

“Augusta!” The healer greeted them from behind her desk as the Longbottom regent entered the room. “It’s unusual to see you at this time of year.”

“Andromeda can I trust you to keep the nature of today’s visit a secret?” She asked in way of a reply.

“Of course I’m the head healer for the ward and the only one on right now so I’ll lock the doors.”

The group congregated around the bed belonging to Frank and Alice who were both stood holding hands and looking out of the window at the muggle street below, Neville stepped towards them and touched his mother’s hand, she immediately turned and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Well the doors are locked and I’ve locked the doors and erected a few privacy wards from the Black family arsenal.” Andromeda said joining them.

“You are a Black?” Harry asked.

“I was until i eloped with my husband, why?”

“I am the named heir of the House of Black, my godfather seems content to pass his title onto me.”

“Well long term exposure to Dementors tends to lead to sterilisation, so I’m not surprised.” Andromeda sighed. “My grandfather sent me the family grimoire before he passed away last year, his letter said he wanted to keep it out of Lucius’ hands. I’ll send it to Sirius.”

“Actually it would be better if you delivered it to me at Hogwarts.” Aunt Minnie smiled. “He plans to store it at Potter Manor along with all of others we are collecting.”

“Others?” Andromeda questioned.

“I claimed all of the Death Eater family titles and possessions before Draco’s trial.” Harry stated.

“And we found Dumbledore Grimoire in my office last week.” Aunt Minnie stated.

“Any clues on Merlin’s yet?” Neville asked.

“His portrait says it’s in his workshop deep under Avalon Castle next to Excalibur.” Hermione stated.

“Sounds like a trip there is need over the summer.” Madam Longbottom smiled.

“Anyway.” Neville said. “Harry and Hermione these are my parents Frank and Alice.”

Unsure of what to do Harry and Hermione just stood and smiled at Neville and his parents, before turning to face Professor Snape and Healer Tonks.

“So it turns out one of my ancestors created a potion that can reverse the effects of the Cruciatus Curse, it turns out it was original created as a way to torture goblins.” Harry stated. “I’ve had Professor Snape brewing the potion over the last 2 months.”

“Incredible why wasn’t this common knowledge before now?” Andromeda asked.

“Because it wasn’t needed before Frank and Alice were tortured this extensively.” Hermione stated. “That and only Harry could retrieve the grimoire and Albus Dumbledore kept him away from his rightful guardians who would have allowed him to find it sooner.”

“I meant no offence Lady Hermione.” Andromeda replied turning back to Snape. “Do you know the required dose?”

“Unfortunately not I have those required for a goblin in this condition, but lack the knowledge to convert that for human consumption.”

“Let’s just try the goblin dose, most potions I’ve gotten from them are the same in adults, it’s only in children that they tend to vary.”

Andromeda reasoned.

“So that’s 2 standard potions vials each, isn’t it Proffesor?” Hermione asked.

“Correct Hermione, and we should see some results within 10 minutes.” Snape responded smiling at one of his new favourite students, the other being her fiancé. “Andromeda do you have some vials to hand?”

“Always, our research team is terrible at remembering to bring them.” She chuckled as she disappeared behind the heals station desk for a few moments. “Here we go 4 vials, and a glass funnel.”

Once the dose had been carefully measured and administered to Frank and Alice, who had been coaxed into sitting on their beds, the group that was gathered around them waited with baited breath. Neville sat between them holding each of their hands tightly, Augusta stood beside her son with a hand on his shoulder, the rest were gathered at the foot of the beds watching closely for any signs that it was working. At around 8 minutes from her point of ingestion, Alice gasped in a large breath and began to shake violently, Snape had to stop the healer in Andromeda from leaping in to stop the seizure.

“It’s part of the process.” He said calmly. “Her brain had all but shut down and given how long it’s been, we were unsure if this would happen.”

Frank on the other hand sat a stiff as a board, twitching occasionally first in his eyes the slowly spreading to all of his muscles following no discernible rhythm, but at the 10 minute mark both abruptly stopped moving and slumped onto their beds lifelessly. Neville was initially shocked by this turn of events and began to fear the worst until he felt both of them squeeze his hands firmly moments before they sat up an looked around getting their bearings.

“Alice.” Andromeda said getting the blondes attention. “Can you speak?”

“Yes Andromeda.” She smiled. “How did you manage to release the fog of pain?”

“We’ll get to that in a moment.” The healer smiled. “Frank are you with us?”

“Just about, what ever you did I can’t thank you enough.”

“It wasn’t me.” Andromeda stated. “You have young Harry Potter here to thank he found the potion in his family grimoire and had a potion master brew it in secret.”

“Harry?” Alice queried looking into his green eye.

“Yes Aunt Alice it’s me.”

“I just wish I’d told you sooner Harry.” Neville smiled.

“Oh my Neville I’ve been trying to get a note to you for years.” Alice said pulling him into a tight hug in her lap. “But you never responded.”

“You’ve been passing him blank sweet wrappers for as long I he’s been walking in here on his own.” Augusta stated.

“Well at least I was giving him something.”

“I still have them all mum.” Neville said sheepishly. “They’re in the draw of my bedside table.”

“Good lad.” Frank said smiling. “Now are we allowed to leave or do we need to stay for observation?”

“I can see no reason to keep you but I’ll be round to the manor to check on you every few days.” Andromeda smiled.

“Excellent.” Alice stated. “Where are our wands?”

“I’ve got dad’s here.” Neville said quietly giving it to his father. “I was using it at the start of the year but I kept it with me once I got my own.”

“And yours is in the safe at the manor where I placed it 10 years ago.” Augusta stated looking at Alice.

“Up you get Neville, your father needs to transfigure our clothes.” Alice said quietly.

As soon as he and his wife were standing Frank waved his wand over them both and their pyjamas became matching shirt and slack combinations.

“Now let’s get out of here we have a lot of catching up to do.” He smiled. “Harry we heard about your parents, I am truly sorry we were careless in exiting our own seclusion and couldn’t raise you as we were supposed to do.”

“That’s ok Uncle Frank.” Harry smiled. “Albus Dumbledore manipulated us all, I saw raised in an abusive home with Lily’s sister, but it helped me be who I am today. Plus I have everyone back in my corner now and my beautiful Soulmate’s family to boot.”

“Soulmates?” Alice asked looking at Hermione. “Truly?”

“Yes Mrs. Longbottom.” She replied. “The goblins did an inheritance test of sorts and they confirmed it.”

“Well then.” She replied pulling Harry and Hermione into a hug. “Welcome to the family, Lady Potter.”

“Actually it’s Lord and Lady Potter-Merlin.” Harry stated.

“2 houses?” Frank queried in disbelief.

“Actually it’s 7 but only Potter and Merlin are Most Ancient and Most Noble, but I am also the named heir of the House of Black, which I will be requesting be acknowledged as mine as soon as it is.”

“What about the other 5?” Alice asked.

“Former Death Eater houses that I claim as restitutions for them helping Voldemort kill my parents.”

“He was brilliant in the chamber.” Augusta stated. “He didn’t faulted once, not even when Lily was insulted by the Minister’s Senior Undersecretary.”

“Well she was a Death Eater had she not been Sirius was prepared to step in to duel anyone as my proxy.” Harry stated coldly.

Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts with their guardian and potions Professor, leaving Neville to get aquatinted with his parents properly. They walked through the halls hand in hand to their quarters and found the rest of the Gryffindor first years waiting outside, minus Ron who still refused to be civil with Hermione.

“How did it go?” Lavender asked as soon as she saw them.

“Not out here.” Harry stated. “Hermione.”

The entire group entered the suite to find Remus and Sirius chatting with James and Lily.

“Could have asked first guys.” Harry smirked cheekily. “I know you’re my uncles and everything but this is my private suite.”

“Don’t look at me I was trying to sleep.” Lily said seeing the look on Harry’s face.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Hermione asked with her hands on her hips, it was a move that Lily had told her was very effective on the marauders.

“Merlin.” Sirius gulped and whispered to Remus. “She’s got the Lily stare down to a tee.”

“Well don’t make her any angrier these two have all of Lily’s school notebooks.” Remus stated. “Sorry guys Sirius showed up to see you after you’d left and suggested we spoke to James while we waited.”

“Do you guys mind if we fill you in tomorrow?” Hermione asked their friends.

“No go ahead you get to see us all the time.” Dean replied as the others nodded along.

“Thanks for understanding guys.” Harry smiled. “Come here after breakfast tomorrow, and I’ll try not to leave you standing outside for too long.”

As soon as their friend were gone Hermione pulled 4 butterbeers out of their kitchenette and set them down on the table before falling into Harry’s lap.

“So how are Frank and Alice?” James asked impatiently.

“Talking and completely cognitive.” Hermione replied. “They’ve been fully aware the entire time but unable to communicate properly, Alice said she’d been trying to give Neville a note for years.”

“It was good to see them come to.” Harry stated. “Alice will want to apologise to you mum, they only got attacked by Belatrix because she was rushing out of hiding to get to me, if she’d just waited a few days it could have all been different.”

“You did tell her it wasn’t her fault I assume?” Lily asked.

“I told her that I do not begrudge anyone for my upbringing, as hard as it was it made me the person I am today.” Harry said smiling at everyone in the room. “I may resent The three of them but they taught me how to treat others by showing me what it’s like to be on the receiving end of undeserved hate.”

“It’s a little backwards but if you can put their treatment of you behind you, I suppose I can to.” Hermione said kissing him on the cheek.

“Speak for yourself no one is giving me their address.” Sirius huffed. “I don’t want to hurt them, I just want to speak to them and try to show them the error of their ways.”

“Of course Padfoot we believe you.” Harry replied sarcastically. “Now what’s the reason you wanted to see us today?”

“Well Ragnok contacted me late last night and said they’d found a Horcrux in the LeStrange vault and that they’d finally been able to use it to track the others.” Sirius explained. “And they were getting a reading from one of my homes, my mothers to be precise, so I agreed to meet them there this morning and we found it in a display cabinet in the drawing room, it turns out my brother stole it from Voldemort with help from one of our house elves.”

“So that’s another found.” Hermione smiled. “I wonder how many are actually out there?”

“Who knows.” Harry sighed. “Oh Sirius you don’t need to search for the grimoire anymore your grandfather sent it to Andromeda she’s going to bring it here to Aunt Minnie in the next few days.”

“Fantastic, but why her she was cast out of the family and I can’t let her back in without that book.” Sirius pondered.

“She said something about him wanting to keep it away from Lucius.” Hermione informed him to which Sirius smiled and nodded.

“Are you ok Uncle Mooney?” Harry asked. “You’ve been awfully quiet?”

“Just thinking, I’ve had a really weird feeling all day but I can’t place what’s wrong.” He sighed. “But Wolfie isn’t happy.”

“Why don’t we collect Aunt Minnie and all go for a walk in the grounds.” Hermione suggested. “Maybe getting some fresh air will help.”

The group walked through the castle in complete silence, it wasn’t until they reached the corridor to Aunt Minnie’s office that they were disrupted from their silent companionship by the ruckus before them. Ronald was shouting at Dora and Percy.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN’T SEE MCGONAGALL?” He screamed at them.

“She is busy and asked not to be disturbed by anyone save for her family.” Dora replied calmly. “Now please return to your common room.”

“BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT I HAVE TO SEE HER.”

“Something is wrong with Ron he hasn’t behaved like this since before the Yule break.” Hermione whisper to Sirius and Remus.

“Wolfie is sensing foul magic, possibly an Imperius and it’s incredibly powerful.” Remus stated. “Sirius why don’t you stun him I can’t because of my contract.”

“STUPEFY!” Sirius cast and the red ball of light hit Ron square in the back and he crumpled to the floor.

“Mr Black could you please explain why you stunned my brother?” Percy demanded levelling his wand at Sirius.

“It’s Lord Black, and we believe he was being controlled.” He replied. “Hermione here says he hasn’t acted like that since he returned from Yule break.”

“Do you have anything to add Professor?” Percy asked not moving his wand off of Sirius.

“I would have done it myself but my contract is worded against me using offensive spells on students.”

“Fine.” Percy relented stowing his wand inside his robes again.

“Why don’t you take your brother to Madam Pomfrey and have him checked over, tell her I suspect the Imperius curse.” Remus suggested.

“Yes Professor.”

As soon as he was gone Aunt Minnie appeared in front of her griffin with Andromeda.

“What in the name of Merlin is going on out here?” Aunt Minnie demanded.

“You asked me to ensure you weren’t disturbed.” Dora stated. “And that’s what I was doing when the youngest Weasley boy turned up ranting about needing to see you urgently while his brother Percy was trying to calm him down, that’s when the rest of our family showed up.”

“And I told Remus and Sirius that this was out of character for Ronald.” Hermione continued. “Well since he returned after Yule anyway.”

“And my wolf has been having a bad feeling all day.” Remus sighed. “I could sense the dark magic on him, it was powerful, an imperius I think, Poppy should be able to tell us.”

“So I stunned him to stop him causing anyone harm.” Sirius finished.

“Very well, why don’t you all join us upstairs Andromeda has brought us the Black Grimoire.” Aunt Minnie smiled.

“Perfect.” Sirius said rubbing his hands together. “Are you ready to be a Black again Andi?”

“What will your mother say?” She asked.

“I honestly don’t care the only reason I’m not casting her out is that she’s on deaths door as it is it would probably kill her and I don’t want the be the cause of her death.” Sirius stated as they began to climb the stairs“But Belatrix is another matter.”

“I’d say take pity on my sister but she doesn’t deserve any. “ Andi replied as the walked into the office.

“Harry would you like to do the honours as my named heir you can do this yourself with the right wording?” Sirius smiled.

“I can.” He asked picking up the book from the coffee table.

“Page 40 I think.” Andi stated and Harry quickly found the statement he needed on page 43.

“I, Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Merlin, and Heir to the Ancient and Noble House ofBlack, hereby reinstated Andromeda Tonks Née Black and all of her descendants into the House of Black until such a time as they are deemed unworthy to carry on our name, so I have spoken so it shall be.” Harry commanded and the magic swirled the entire room.

“Well the family magic hasn’t felt like that before.” Andi commented.

“Well he is Lord Merlin perhaps it’s because Merlin created the magic that binds the families in the Wizenagmot?” Hermione suggested.

“It’s plausible.” Aunt Minnie smiled. “But we won’t know until we retrieve the Merlin Grimoire, it’s not the only one we need but it is the most important.”

“Which ones do we have?” Harry asked.

“Potter, Black, Bulstrode, Selwyn, Malfoy, Role and Dumbledore.” Aunt Minnie stated. “So that just leaves Parkinson, Flint and LeStrange.”

“You could ask Madam Longbotton if it was in the vault?” Sirius suggested.

“An excellent idea, she coming to afternoon tea in a few days to finalise the alliance it might be prudent for you and Arthur to be here as well.”

“I’ll speak to him tomorrow but it shouldn’t be a problem.” Sirius smiled. “I’ve taken him under my wing and given him some companies to manage see if we can fill the family coffers in a more lasting way.”

“Good, Merlin knows if anyone needs the help it’s the Weasleys.” Aunt Minnie smiled.

“Now why don’t we all go on that walk we came here to suggest?” Remus asked.

“Sounds good.” Andromeda smiled looking at Harry and Hermione. “It will give me a chance to get to know these two better.”

Earlier that morning - Azkaban

Albus Dumbledore was happy to say he had formulated a new plan to regain his positions with in the world, thankfully he’d been able to retain his most prized possession, the Elder Wand, it was hidden in a wrist mounted holster that the wand itself had glamoured no one could break it let alone detect it. Getting passed the dementors was the easy bit as he reasoned that his phoenix patrunos was perhaps the most powerful in the world, and the small amount of human guards by the main entrance was no problem with a notice-me-not and a few well placed obliviations, his main problem was the 30 mile wide appiration ward, he didn’t know if Fawkes was still loyal to him, if not he’d need to use a lot of his power to travel the 100 miles to the coast and take a considerable rest before he traveled to the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. He cast a wide silencing charm and quickly unlocked his cell door, there we no dementors anywhere near him so he cast his notice-me-not and began a slow descent of the prison moving carefully so as not to alert the other prisoners, his charm was good but notice-me-nots were not infallible. Each dementor he came across was deflected with a low powered shield he’d not risk his phoenix unless they swarmed him, by the time he’d reached the main entrance he had obliviated 3 guards who would be lucky to remember their own names he was not as careful with his charms as he would normally have been, his next challenge caused him to nearly turn tail and return to his cell, Amelia Bones and a small contingent of aurors were gathered outside of the guards quarters which lead to the main entrance.

“So warden what’s the trouble you’ve been ranting about?” Bones asked.

“It’s the young Malfoy boy he’s going mad he’s talking to people who aren’t there.” A portly man with greying brunette hair stated as he stepped out of the door. “Honestly I think he needs to see a healer, being here may have broken him, he’s only 12 after all, and before you say anything none of the dementors have been anywhere near his cell but you can still feel that they’re nearby.”

“He’s the only juvenile here.” Bones stated. “He’s basically in solitary confinement, I’ll take him to St. Mungo’s with constant guard and return him here as soon as he’s been assessed and treated.”

“I’ve had Jones sat outside his cell all night.” The warden replied. “But it’s almost 6 if we don’t retrieve him soon he might just leave to get some sleep he’s already pulled a double shift to cover Collision’s injury.”

“How is he anyway?” Bones asked as the group started to walk towards Albus.

“Doing better, the gash was soo deep and long that they’re having to repair it layer by layer.” The warden stated as he stepped around Albus. “He should be back in a few weeks and we’ve already replaced the stairs and railing from where he fell, I’m almost positive one of the inmates has been working on their wand less magic and weakened the mortar under the bricks.”

“Keep an eye on it, if it seems to be loose again let me know and we can apply the magic suppression wards again, it’ll be tough on you and your men around the dementors but if needs must.”

“Too right.”

As soon as the last Auror had passed him Albus began to move again heading straight for the doorway into the guard's quarters, once inside he found it empty, he almost jumped for joy as he passed through the outer door of the prison and the boat was moored at the jetty. He made the quick decision to hide on the boat in order to conserve his magic, but as he set foot onto it the ferryman stepped in front of him.

“Who’s there?” He called. “I can feel a presence on my boat but I can’t see you, reveal yourself or this boat goes nowhere.”

Albus Dumbledore back-pedalled as quickly as he could while trying not to make any noise, this time he was careful his choice of spell reflected hisneed to not be discovered, a lack of memory inside the prison might be mistaken for a badly performed kiss from a dementor, but outside it would allude to an escapee.

“Legillimans.” He whispered while looking the ferrymen in the eye, he quickly found an innocent memory of the man waiting on the boat and used it to overwrite his most recent one.

Albus sighed to himself as the ferryman returned to the boats cabin, he quickly pushed an enormous amount of power into his wand and propelled himself into the air on a jet of compressed air. By the time he had reached the mainland coast he was utterly spent, thankfully he had touched down far enough from the jetty that he could lose his notice-me-not charm and conserve the little magic he had left, he found a small deserted cabin less than half a mile inland and collapsed into the small camp bed that was set up in one of the corners. When he awoke several hours later he felt replenished but extremely hungry, he riffled through the small kitchenette but found no food he could use, not knowing how to open a muggle can, he left the small abode and quickly appeared in the mountains overlooking his former home. He loved the castle, it had been his residence for more than 50 years, he knew it like the back of his hand, he knew he could get passed the wards using the secret tunnel into the grounds from the Shrieking Shack,but first he needed to eat otherwise he’d be unable to take out Harry if he was with anyone else, his only issue was whether this particular Saturday was a Hogsmeade day for the older students.

“Perhaps Abeforthe will be able to help me.” He said to himself.

He cast a disillusion spell on himself and apperated to Hogsmeade station so as not to alert anyone to his arrival and began a slow walk into the centre of the village and out to the Hogs Head, which much to Albus’ surprised was full of patrons, he carefully made his way behind the bar.

“Brother meet me in the back room I need your help.” He whispered into Abeforthe’s ear.

“BAR’S CLOSED EVERYBODY OUT.” The near identical man shouted, and the patrons grumbled and moaned as they finished their drinks and shuffled out of the door. “Right dear brother what the hell is going on you’re supposed to be locked up in Azkaban.”

“I broke out with the elder wand.” Albus stated calmly. “I need to deal with Harry Potter before the wrong influences turn him into the next Dark Lord.”

“Are you mad?” Abeforthe questioned. “The boy is only 11 and from what I’ve been able to garner from Severus, he is kind and caring to all, when the Malfoy boy attacked him all he did was shield himself, he didn’t retaliate, he didn’t even respond to the goading which is why he was attacked.”

“Tom Riddle was the same at his age.” Albus replied. “I see no other choice I must remove him before he has the chance to turn on us all.”

“I will not help you in this, that boy has done more for me as our Head of House than you ever did.”

“He has our title?”

“Yes but the house of Potter was elevated to Most Ancient and Most Noble Along with the Merlin name, so he doesn’t use ours anymore.”

“Who in the name of Merlin suggested that, let alone got it passed?”

“Lord Weasley or at least that’s what I’m told, apparently Potter claimed all of the Death Eater seats as restitutions for them helping He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kill his parents and he gifted some of the voting rights to him.”

“So there’s no balance in the Wizenagmot?”

“It doesn’t need any balance all that achieves is getting nothing done.” Abeforthe stated. “Take some food and get out, no doubt that’s the only reason your here.”

He was rattled by the news that all of the work he had done since Voldemort had disappeared had been undone by a child in just a few short months, no doubt crossed his mind as he set his resolve to remove this petulant child from existence before he did anymore to undo all Albus had worked for his entire life. He apparated directly into the Shrieking Shack and ate the large pork pie he had taken from his brother, before he stole into the tunnel and made his way into the grounds of the school, he exited the tunnel confident that there would be no students nearby as the tree attacked any human who was stupid enough to get too close to it. He was right and he quickly entered the forbidden forest hoping to find a student near its edge that he could get to lure Harry out into the grounds preferably with Minerva and that soulmate of his.

‘One of the Gryffindors would be best.” He thought to himself.

His luck continued as he spotted the youngest Weasley boy walking around the edge of the Black Lake alone, he quickly disillusioned himself and crept up behind the boy was he walked through an area of loose stones.

“IMPERIO.” Albus cast. “You will go and find Minerva McGonagall and get her to come out into the grounds, you will tell no one else about this and you will not remember seeing me.”

Ron set off at a run and Albus moved back into the trees to wait for his pray. He got worried when he had been waiting for more than an hour, and was about to go and search himself when Harry and Hermione walked out of the main castle entrance arm in arm, he almost missed seeing Minerva and Andromeda who were not far behind them, he’d have to change his plan slightly and hurried into a bush near their path to lay in wait completely missing Remus, Sirius and Nymphadora who were a few paces behind Minerva.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER IN THE ENTRANCE HALL

“MINERVA!” Snape called as he rushed down the stairs behind them. “I was with Poppy when Mr Weasley was brought in and with the consent of his brother I accessed his mind, Albus is here in the grounds somewhere, he placed the poor boy under a powerful Imperius so Poppy is having him transferred to St. Mungo’s they might be able to help him.”

“I’ll check our Grimoires later as well.” Hermione smiled.

“And we’ll help.” Remus stated enthusiastically looking at Sirius who nodded dejectedly.

“Never mind that now, what are we going to do about Albus?” Andromeda asked.

“We play into his little game but we all have our wands at the ready.” Minerva stated. “You two both know how to cast shields yes?”

“Yes Aunt Minnie.” They responded in unison.

“And you remember the spell I cast at Ron?” Sirius asked getting nods from both of them. “Just say that and jab your wand at the intended target.”

“We might just see the most powerful stunning spell ever cast.” Remus chuckled.

“I’ll be ahead of you all under a Notice-me-not.” Snape stated. “I might be able to see where he is ahead of time.”

Harry waited for a few minutes after Professor Snape disappeared, before he wrapped his arm around Hermione’s waist and exited the castle, being sure to stick to the well trodden path towards the lake, although they were both smiling Harry and Hermione were tense, both had easy reach of either of their wands. A twig snapped in a bush as they passed and they both jumped visibly but carried on walking, it ain’t until they were a good 5 meters beyond it that they realised the only noise they could hear was the sound of their own feet.

“So nice of you to join me.” A voice said behind them. “Now I’m afraid that I’m going to have to kill you, now don’t be scared it’s for the good of everyone for me to stop you becoming the next Dark Lord.”

“Mr Dumbledore sir.” Hermione gulped as they turned around. “I believe you are mistaken, my soulmate is a good person, he’s doing everything he can to treat others with kindness and respect.”

“I truly am sorry but Lord Voldemort was the same at your age.” Dumbledore stated. “I cannot in good conscience let him live, and don’t worry about the others this is a ward of my own design, it completely block everything but light from penetrating it in either direction.”

“Don’t worry I’m still here.” Snape whispered behind them. “On three one of you shield while the other stuns to stun him hopefully I can get an opening.”

“I am Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Merlin, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Sylwen, Head of the Ancient house ofFlint, Head of the Ancient house ofBulstrode, Head of the Ancient house of Role and heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Black, and as your Head of House I command you to stand down and give up your wand.” Harry said.

“A nice try but I am of stronger will than yourself.” Dumbledore chuckled.

“PROTEGO.” Hermione cast as Harry cast. “STUPEFY.”

Dumbledore blinked as he heard the casting and hastily threw up a shield confident that the power of the elder wand would protect him, but he was wrong Harry’s spell passed through his shield as if it wasn’t even there and the last thing he saw before the spell hit him was his wards begin to fail, the wand had chosen a new master a descendant of it original family.

“See what did I tell you.” Remus laughed as the group rushed passed the collapsing ward. “Strongest stunner ever cast.”

“Harry.” Snape said getting his attention as he cancelled his Notice-me-not. “Albus didn’t tell anyone but he was in possession of a Deathly Hallow one from ‘The Tale of Three Brothers’, I believe his wand, the Elder Wand will now answer to you.”

“You’re kidding?” Sirius questioned.

“I am not, Harry why don’t you pick up the wand.” Snape suggested.

Harry stepped up to the unconscious body of Albus Dumbledore carefully and pulled the strangely shaped wand from the old mans grasp as soon as he was holding int in his hand correctly a shower of golden sparks shot from its end and Fawkes landed at his feet.

‘I was bound to Albus with that wand through dark magic, only it can release me.’ Harry heard in his head.

“How can I help you Fawkes?” Harry asked in reply.

‘Simply will your intent to nullify all magics attached to me into the wand and say Finite Incantatum.’

Harry did as instructed and pointed his wand directly at the phoenix’s chest. “FINITE INCANTATUM!” The around Fawkes shaped itself into a chain that wrapped around him and connected to Dumbledore, after a few seconds it glowed a brilliant white and the chain shattered and the magic disapated. Fawkes looked up at Harry before he nuzzled his hand and promptly burst into flames quickly becoming a pile of ash.

“What just happened?” Harry asked.

“I think he choose you as his new companion his last burning day was just before Halloween, he wasn’t due another for more than a year.” Minerva stated.

“We should bring the ashes back to our room.” Hermione said calmly.

“Wait here I’ll get you a container from the potions lab.” Snape smiled as he started to walk away.

“Thanks Uncle Severus.” Harry called after him.

“So what was actually wrong with Fawkes?” Hermione asked.

“He was forcibly bound to Dumbledore bydark magic.” Harry stated. “And because he used this wand only it had the power to undo the spell.”

“Oh the poor thing.”

“Here Hermione why don’t you try this if it has chosen me you should see if it recognises the bond.” Harry suggested holding out the Elder Wand for her.

As soon as the wand touched her palm golden sparks shot from its tip and showered them all in radiant magic.

“Well it’s either the bond or because Harry opted to share it with me willingly.” She smiled. “Now I think we should only use this in extreme circumstances.”

“Agreed if Voldemort doesn’t know we have it he can’t try to take it from us.” Harry stated.

“Or counter it in anyway.” Sirius said before he suggested. “Perhaps we should put it in the Potter Vault for now.”

“No I’d rather we keep it on one of our persons just in case.” Harry replied.

“I’ll ask Hagrid if he knows where to get a moleskin pouch or two.” Remus said. “He got me one when I needed it during the war.”

“A good idea.” Aunt Minnie smiled. “Ah here comes Serverus.”

“Now then Harry if you’re going to insist on an informal name your mother called me Sev.” The sallow faced Professor stated. “Now why don’t you carefully pick up the baby phoenix so I can collect the ashes in this small trunk.”

Harry carefully brushed the ashes away and revealed the bright emerald head of a baby phoenix gaining the collective gasps of all those around him, Harry just smiled and scooped up Fawkes and held him carefully in his hands.

“Well you certainly changed didn’t you.” He laughed as he held Fawkes up so he could look him in the eye.

‘After a true familiar bond all of my kind take on a colour that we believe will best associate us to them.’

Hermione gasped as she looked between Harry and Fawkes.

“Can you hear him?” Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

‘You are a pair are you not?’

They both nodded.

‘Your bond will form in a few years but as you have found each other my bond was able to connect me to both of you, the same as it did with the wand. Now if what the old man said is true you are the great times a few hundred nephew of that wands original owner, it will recognise this and perform even greater feats than even Dumbledore was capable of.’

“Thank you Fawkes would you like your old perch back or should we get you a new one?” Hermione asked smiling.

‘Neither young one, I only ask that you take the little trunk everywhere if I have need of it I will ask to use it.’

“You don’t mind if we keep this trunk do you Uncle Sev?” Harry asked as he placed Fawkes inside with his ashes.

“I take it Fawkes likes it?” Uncle Sev asked.

“Decidedly.” Hermione smiled.

“Then no I don’t mind, I have others I can use.”

Later that day after Fawkes trunk had been placed in its new home on Hermione’s dressing table and Albus Dumbledore had been collected by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry and Hermione were sat at the Gryffindor table with their family and friend chatting about the events of the day. The were disturbed just as Sirius was commending Harry and Hermione on their calmness under the impending danger they had faced, by a unexpected guest and a member of their year from Slytherin.

“Lord Potter-Merlin my apologies for not coming to see you sooner.” A portly woman with greying black hair and a slightly hooked nose said as she curtsied to him. “I am Violet Parkinson née Flint, I have just returned from dealing with one of the Parkinson business interests in the Untied States to be told my husband has been arrested and that our marriage was dissolved by my Head of House, could you please explain what this means for myself and my daughter?”

“Well to be honest I wasn’t expecting to deal with this myself, but I suppose it means you have 3 options but first I need you to prove to me neither of you have a link to Lord Voldemort.” Harry replied standing up.

“While my husband and brother did join that psychopath, I saw through his honeyed words, my grandfather told all of us who he really was and I stayed away from him as best I could the same as Narcissa.” She replied pulling up both of her dresses sleeves and revealing her blank forearms. “So you say I have options?”

“Indeed, you can remain choose a name for you both to use going forward, you can remain a Parkinson and try to make tha name mean something else, or you cloud become a Flint once more and attempt to do the same thing, or I can make you both Potters and you can join my family in the light and each use the resources at our disposal to make a different life than you would have had before.” Harry stated. “But as I said the choice is yours.”

“What do you think Pansy?” Violet asked her daughter.

“What would be expected of me as a daughter of the House of Potter?” Pansy asked looking at Harry.

“Nothing except that you perform academically to the best of your abilities and you stop belittling other people.” Harry smiled. “And above you you strive to make amends with Hermione she is the future Lady Hermione Jean Potter-Merlin after all.”

“I can do that.” Pansy smiled weakly. “But I think I need to be resorted, the other Slytherins won’t look at me too kindly after this.”

“That is your choice, but I was almost a Slytherin myself.”

“So how do we do this?” Violet asked.

“I Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin hereby accept Violet Flint and Pansy Parkinson as Daughters of the House of Potter and name them Violet and Pansy Potter, so I have spoken so it shall be.” Harry decreed.

“Thank you Lo...” Violet started.

“No more formalities.” Harry stated. “We’re family now it’s just Harry.”

“Well Harry thank you for you kindness, but where ever will we live?” Violet asked. “I was refused entry to Parkinson Hall by a couple of rather rude goblins.”

“Well why don’t you go and see Ranog my account manager he should be able to set you up temporarily, but you can both move into Potter Manor in July if you like.” He smiled.

“I’d like that.” Violet smiled. “I’ll go now, Pansy why don’t you join Harry and his friends for dinner?”

Pansy nodded and Lavender shuffled over to allow her to sit next to her new Head of House.

“I’ll be right back.” Aunt Minnie smiled. “I’ll go and fetch Terrance.”

“Terrance?” Hermione queried.

“The sorting hat dear.” Aunt Minnie replied smiling, when she return less than 10 minutes later she strode to the head of the hall and stood before the head table. “Good evening everyone, I stand before you to bring about an unusual occurrence, one of our number has requested to be resorted as they believe they are not welcome, or rather will not be after the events of today become common knowledge.” There was a murmur of noise throughout the hall. “Would Pansy Potter please join me?”

Pansy stood up and slowly walked to join Aunt Minnie.

“Finally claimed you as a concubine has he cousin you’re nothing but a whore.” Someone called out from the Slytherin table.

“Marcus Flint for that outburst you will be serving detention with Mr Filch every night until we break for the summer, your quidditch captaincy will be removed, and 200 points from Slytherin.” Professor Snape stated as he stood up. “This is the reason she asked to be resorted, because none of you could ever understand the choice she made, and I’ll apologise now if I am about to say too much.”

“Actually I’ll say it.” Harry said standing up. “But your continued defence of a student no longer a part of your house is noted, so thank you Professor Snape. Now as many of you, especially the Slytherins here, will know is that I claimed all of the Death Eater house titles during the January Wizenagmot session, I dissolved all marriages and turned all wives and children over to their mothers Head of House, in Pansy’s case that is me as her mother was a Flint, I gave her and her mother 3 choices, you don’t need to know the details but suffice to say that they chose to leave both of their family names behind and become full members of the House of Potter, Pansy is a Daughter of the House of Potter and I will protect her as needed.”

“Thank you Lord Potter-Merlin.” Aunt Minnie smiled. “Now Pansy you know the drill please sit and I’ll place the sorting hat on you head.”

Pansy sat on the stool with the hat on her head for a good 6 minutes before the brim spread into a wide smile.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted and most of the hall erupted in applause.

“Welcome to the Lion’s den.” Harry greeted Pansy as she arrived back at the table beside him. “I’ve already asked the elves to move all of your belongings to Hermione’s old bed, just follow Lavender and she’ll show you how to get to the common room.”

“Thank you Harry.” Pansy replied weakly. “I look forward to getting to know you all better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for how long this chapter took me but I’ve got several unreleased stories that my brain decided needed adding to before I could get this one sorted. I struggled with the Dumbledore fight if you have any suggestions I am open to re writing it as I’m not really happy with it but just couldn’t work and of Dumbledore’s extravagant magic in and keep the outcome as is.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of their first year passed quickly for Harry and Hermione and before they knew what was happening they were speeding towards London on the Hogwarts express each with their nose in an advanced spell book from the headmistress’s office. Beside them Pansy sat chatting animatedly with her best friends Lavender and Pavarti about their favourite subject ‘boys’, opposite them Neville was deep in conversation with the rest of the Gryffindor first year boys about results of the house cup from the evening before. Harry and Hermione could have returned straight to the manor with Aunt Minnie but had chosen to rode the train with their friends in order to round off the school year as normal students, and although they would be seeing all of their friends at various points over the summer it felt strange that this would be the last day they would all be together until September. Frank and Alice had all but confirmed they’d be around with Neville at least once a week, Dean had been adopted by Seamus’ mother just a few weeks before after his step father had told him never to return so they were only a Floo trip away, Lavender had a busy summer planned with her family and Paverti but both had confirmed they were free before Harry’s birthday for about a week, and Ronald, who had really made an effort to befriend them in the last few months, they would be seeing everyday along with the rest of his family. Truth be told Harry Was looking forward to lessen Aunt Minnie had planned with each of the adult Weasleys, me knew Ron would complain about starting to study the electives and entire year early, but then he’d be complaining about studying over anyway.  
“Any special plans for your birthday Harry?” Neville asked as it approached lunchtime.  
“Not really thought about it to be honest, I’ve not really celebrated it before.” He replied without looking up from his book.  
“Isn’t your birthday the day before his?” Hermione queried looking up to which Neville nodded. “Well perhaps a joint celebration at the manor and spread it over both days?”  
“Sound good to me.” Harry smiled finally looking up. “I think there’s a forest clearing we could use to sleep under the stars with the griffins.”  
“Wait you actually have griffins?” Pansy squealed. “I thought you were joking.”  
“No we met them during the Yule break.” Hermione replied. “Sorry you haven’t been home yet Aunt Minnie needed to stay at the castle during Easter and we have a connection to our family wherever we are.”  
“It’s ok, I got to see mother, and now that father’s true identity has been exposed I didn’t feel like spending time in a home that I wasn’t moving into fully.” She stated.  
“Oh, I forgot you were moving in with Harry.” Lavender said in realisation. “What are you most looking forward to?”  
“Honestly I don’t know the entire family has been completely tight lipped about what I can expect.”  
“Really?” Pavarti demanded of Harry and Hermione.  
“We didn’t know when we went home for Yule.” Hermione stated. “Plus words really don’t do it justice, that’s why when it’s each of your turns to visit you’ll be collected by one of us so you get the best first impression.”  
“How in the name of Merlin are you going to collect us?” Ron asked disbelievingly.  
“We both have portkeys that can take us home.” Harry stated returning to his book. “The only reason we’re on the train is because we wanted to spend the day with you lot, we could have gone home for breakfast if we wanted to.”  
“That and it’s a nice way to end the year.” Hermione smiled. “We discussed it with Aunt Minnie and my parents, we will ride the trains at the start and end of every year but for the holidays we’ll go via Floo or port key.”  
“How noble of you.” A voice sneered from the opening door. “At least you pretend to be normal like the rest of us.”  
“Daphne how nice to see you again.” Pansy greeted. “Not got your pet gorillas with you today?”  
“No I left them to look after Tracey she’s being targeted by the upper years.” The blonde replied. “And Crabbe and Goyle have really turned things around since Malfoy left, I think their fathers are a little worried Potter is going to have them arrested.”  
“Miss Greengrass, if you insist on using my surname please use my full name and correct title.” Harry stated not looking at her.  
“My apologies Lord Potter-Merlin, I didn’t see you behind your book.” Daphne said trying to meet his eye but he still didn’t look at her. “I was hoping I could speak with you in private.”  
“No.” He said putting a bookmark into his page and looking at the Slytherin. “But feel free to speak to me in front of my friends.”  
“My father was quite insistent that this is a private matter to be kept between our houses.” She stated flatly.  
“Then he can address the issue with my proxy, Headmistress McGonagall, and arrange a meeting.” He stated.  
“Fine have it your way, he told me I had to do this or he’d name Astoria his heir.” She huffed as she closed the door. “There is a century old marriage contract between our house, that has been unfulfilled until now as the original intended wife my great aunt died before it could be completed and both families have only had male heirs until I was born.”  
“No.” Harry stated coldly before she could finish her explanation with a question. “I have already named my betrothed, she is my soulmate and I will not take another, I am the Head of the superior house and I decide which contracts get fulfilled by who, perhaps if our children agree, gender willing than we can see this done but until then the answer is no.”  
“But if it’s not you father will just sign a contract for me with someone I don’t know, someone older, someone I’ll hate.” She said on the verge of tears.  
“I understand your plight but my position is final I will not take another wife, but I will see what my advisors suggest about this contract, and I shall have to check its wording.” Harry sighed. “You say it’s a century old do you know who requested the contract?”  
“Yours I believe.”   
“And was the House of Greengrass, benefited from this contract in the last century?”  
“Support on several laws, and I believe money was exchanged at multiple occasions.”  
“Good I think I might have a fix of this.” Harry stated. “But I need to talk to Minerva first, tell your father to expect an owl from me and what I’ve said to you.”  
“What do you expect to be able to do?” She demanded as the tears started to flow.  
“Use the old laws that govern our noble houses and ensure you are paired with a suitable gentleman that would provide a loving home for any potential match.”  
“But that’s not what the contract says.”  
“No, but if your father doesn’t want to be indebted to the House of Potter for the benefits you as a house have received, he’ll let you choose your own partner, and as I said gender permitting and if our children are willing we will see this done.” Harry said standing up and giving her a hug. “Daphne feel free to speak to me if you need a friend in a high place, since Draco was sent away you and most of the Slytherins have been excellent classmates and I’d like to think we could be friends.”  
“I’d like that.” She smiled hugging him back and looking over his shoulder. “You’re lucky you snagged him first Hermione, I hope you don’t begrudge my asking.”  
“Not at all.” She replied setting down her own book. “Why don’t you join us at the manor a few days over the break we can all get to know each other better.”  
“Let’s see how father takes the news first.”   
After Daphne left their journey was anything but quiet, each of house quidditch team stopped by and promised to be there for Harry’s birthday and that they’d bring their brooms for a pick me up game, each of the prefects stopped for a small chat as they passed by on their rounds (Harry was certain that Aunt Minnie had instructed them to), and not long before they reached London Marcus Flint stormed into their compartment leaving the door open behind him.  
“Potter you are my Head of House correct?” He demanded.  
“Three things you need to address before I speak to you Marcus.” Harry stated not looking up from his book. “Firstly you should really knock before you enter a room someone else is in, secondly you should use my full name and title, and thirdly you need to apologise for making a demand of me. Please leave and try again.”  
“You dare to order me around, I am a Flint by birth.” The 5th year stated puffing out his chest. “Not like you who stole it from my uncle.”  
“I stole nothing, if your parents can’t tell you the truth that’s not my fault.” Harry retorted standing up and pulling out his normal wand. “I claimed restitutions from all Wizenagmot members who were marked by Voldemort whether they had claimed to have been under the Imperius or not, as the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter I was within my rights as per the ancient laws to claim restitutions from any person who I deem to have been involved with the murder of the previous Lord and Lady. Now get out and only return to my sight when you can show me the respect due to my station, if you are rude to me again you might just find your Hogwarts tuition revoked as this pulls from the Flint family vault that I control.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“I wouldn’t test him cousin, he took down Dumbledore using a single spell and the wand he’s holding.” Pansy stated.  
“Like he could take out Dumbledore, it was Snape the way I hear it they are just saying it was him to boost his fame.”  
“Regardless of that, do you really want to test his resolve. He is your Head of House, and has already made strides to better the house name.”  
“How by taking you and your mother away from us?”  
“Actually he had your family apothecary given preferential treatment with my potions ingredient Nursary, they are becoming known for the potency of their potions.” Hermione said politely.  
“And why should I believe you?” Marcus demanded.  
“I am the future Lady Potter-Merlin.” She answered. “The future of the House of Flint is also my responsibility, and if you don’t like a muggleborn being your Head of House’s wife I suggest you say so now so that Harry can deal with you as needed before it becomes more of an issue.”  
“Now I suggest you leave cousin before you offend anyone else.” Pansy stated.  
“And I expect a full apology in writing to both myself and Hermione before I will hear you out if you can do that before the train ride is over I will grant you a formal audience today.” Harry said flatly. “If not you will need to send them via my proxy and await my response before an audience can be arranged.”  
“I won’t be apologising to you for trying to make a request.” Flint spat at Harry.  
“That’s not the issue it’s the level of respect you have for your Head of House, now there are only a few things a person needs their Head of House for so I assume you expect me to arrange your marriage.” He surmised. “And if that is the case I’d have turned you down anyway, you need to learn how to treat a woman before you get to marry them, and if you can’t attract one on your own, that’s not my problem. Now for the last time get out.”  
“But that’s not how it’s done in our world.” Flint protested.  
“It is in my families.” Harry stated. “STUPEFY!”  
Flint was thrown backwards through the still open door causing him to land in a heap in the corridor at the feet of the recently graduated headgirl, Gabriel Danvers, who looked at Flint blinked several times then looked at Harry, who just shrugged at her.  
“I asked him to leave several times.” He frowned.   
“What did he want anyway?” She asked stepping of the unconscious body.  
“For me to arrange a marriage for him.”  
“To whom?”  
“I don’t know, and in all honesty I didn’t ask.” Harry replied. “I would never dream of forcing a person into a marriage with anyone, and...”  
“Oh thank Merlin.” A familiar voice said behind Gabriel. “Look Trace, Harry put him in his place I told you he wouldn’t be able to do that to you.”  
“What’s going on Daphne?” Hermione asked stepping around the headgirl to find their new blonde friend half carrying her crying brunette friend.  
“Flint cornered Tracy outside the loos and was making unsolicited advances, he touched her chest and when she slapped him he stormed off saying he’d get his Head of House to make her his.” Daphne explained. “I couldn’t even get her to understand Harry’s position on the whole marriage contract issue by explaining what he said to me so I thought I’d bring her to see you herself.”  
Harry stepped around Gabriel and over Flint and looked down at Tracy, who despite his still undersized body was nearly a foot shorter than him, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Would you like a hug Miss Davis?” He asked softly using her formal title, when she nodded he pulled her towards him and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. “You were never in any danger of being forced to live a loveless life with him, I believe that everyone deserves the right to find love on their own like my parents did, like I did and hopefully you will too.”  
“Thank you Lord Potter-Merlin.”  
“Call me Harry, all my friends do.”   
“You’d have me as a friend you hardly know me.”  
“If I started alienating people based on my assumptions of them I’d be no better than my greatest enemy.” Harry stated. “So let’s get to know each other, Daphne will be spending some time in my home over the summer why don’t you join her?”  
“I’d like that.” She smiled.  
“Alright guys, we’re only a half hour or so away from Kings Cross I suggest you collect all of your belongings together.” Gabriel said as she stepped of of the compartment. “I’ll get this lump back to his friends, but I’d watch your backs the 5th year Slytherins are particularly nasty with their choice of curses.”  
As she levitated the limp body of Flint away down the train Harry and Hermione began to collect the items the had brought with them into Harry’s extended capacity satchel, thankful that they had let Remus take their trunks and familiars home that morning. As they helped their friends down onto the platform they noticed a heavy presence of Aurors lining the walls and keeping watch over the crowds.  
“Well at least Flint and the other Slytherins won’t be able to attack us.” Hermione commented.  
“Not necessarily true, he’s a complete idiot.” Pansy said shaking her head. “He almost got expelled in after his first year by using his wand in Diagon Alley.”  
“Let me guess his uncle the Death Eater on the Wizenagmot got him off scot free?” Harry asked rhetorically to which Pansy nodded. “Well he won’t see me doing that for him.”  
“At least Amelia is taking the possibility of Voldemort returning seriously.” Hermione commented.  
“Too right she is.” Dora agreed joining them. “Now mum asked me to join you at the manor for dinner her and dad are busy this evening, so who’s picking you 3 up?”  
“No one.” Harry smiled. “Where’s your trunk?”  
“I shrunk it and put it in my bag, but if no one is coming how are we getting there?”  
“Portkey, apparently.” Pansy replied looking nervous.  
“What’s wrong Pansy?”Hermione asked. “Do you not like portkeys?”  
“Never used one but mum hates them.”  
“You’ll be fine.” Harry said wrapping an arm around Hermione waist. “Just hold tight to me.” As soon as Pansy and Dora were holding on tightly he and Hermione said. “Take us home.” And the familiar sensation of being squeezed from all sides took over them and as soon as they landed he looked up at the black marble manor that was his home. “Welcome Ladies to Potter Manor.”  
“You could have warned me it was an apparation key.” Dora exclaimed as she punched Harry on the arm.  
“There wasn’t really time if you’d come to us while we were still on board the train we could have explained it in private.” Hermione stated defensively. “The platform was too noisy, if anyone finds out about these they might try to block them and right now it’s impossible.”  
“What in the name of Merlin is an apparation key?” Pansy asked.  
“It’s exactly what it sounds like.” Harry replied as he stepped towards the door. “Only they’re incredibly rare and hard to make, I had to get the goblins involved to make the copy for Hermione, it took a fair chunk of the money from Dumbledore as well.”  
“So that’s why Aunt Minnie looked so gleeful when we were going over the accounts last month.” Hermione realised.  
“Exactly, the last transaction on the Dumbledore ledger just says ‘For Hermione, A.K.’.” Harry explained as he opened the front door.  
“That way anyone else who looks at the ledger won’t know what it was.” Hermione smiled as she stepped past him into the entrance hall. “Whose idea was that?”  
“I just wanted it to say ‘For Hermione’ but Ragnok said he at least needed a better signifier.” Harry stated.  
POP  
“Welcome home Master and Mistresses.” Velma greeted. “How was the train ride?”  
“About as good as could be expected.” Harry replied. “Where is everyone?”  
“They is in the library, Mistress Andromeda called a meeting as soon as she arrived an hour ago.”  
“Mum is here?” Dora asked  
“Yes Mistress Nymphadora, she and your father are talking to the rest of the family and Lord Black.” Velma stated.  
“Velma I’m parched and rather hungry.” Hermione smiled. “Could you have Josie whip up some sandwiches and tea for us please.”  
“Of course Lady Hermione.” Velma smiled. “Your parents asked me to apologise on their behalf they is finalising the sale of their practice today and packing the last of your old home, they is not returning until late this evening.”  
“Thank you Velma.”  
POP  
“Your elves are so polite.” Pansy commented. “The ones at Parkinson Hall were always so mean and grumpy.”  
“It all comes down to how you treat them.” Harry replied as he lead the way to the library holding Hermione’s hand. “At least that’s what they tell me.”  
“Well neither Father or Grandfather were particularly kind to anyone, so I can understand that.” She replied smiling.  
“Hang on she called me mistress.” Dora said. “I wonder why.”  
“Well there’s a good chance my being Heir Black has something to do with it.” Harry posed.  
“Maybe but I get the feeling something else is going on.” Dora sighed.  
As Harry and Hermione guided them others towards the library, the were pointing out various rooms that they thought they might like and giving directions to those they expressed great interest in, Pansy was most excited about the swimming pool and stopped to memorise the direction he. Was giving her, Dora was just getting more and more jealous of the 3 soon to be second years they were now living in this house. Pansy was a non-stop question machine as the walked through the house, eager to learn everything about her new home, she only stopped as they entered the library, and the sheer size of it took all thought from her.  
“Breathe Pansy.” Hermione whispered. “I know how you feel the first time I saw it I was utterly speechless as well all I could do was screech with glee, and then Harry said he’d wait for me to explore it and I honestly nearly fainted.”  
“I’ve never seen a library this big and so bright at the same time.” The black haired girl responded.  
“The skylights Harry asked for make a wonderful addition.” Hermione chortled. “I couldn’t have thought this room could get any better when I first saw it but now it is perfect.”   
“Not yet it’s not.” Harry stated.  
“Oh why ever not?” Hermione demanded. “There’s enough natural light that I don’t need a torch to search the deep upper stacks during the daytime.”  
“There’s no books written by the greatest mind of our age yet.” He said pulling her around to face him.  
“Oh well I’m sure you can find them for me.” She replied kissing him softly.  
“How am I supposed to find what you haven’t written yet?” He smiled back cheekily causing her to blush slightly.  
“We’ve not even been in the door for half an hour and I already want to get you alone.” She whispered as she cuddled him tightly. “You’re going to get more kisses than you’ve ever had before.”  
“That’s enough you two.” Dora stated. “Firstly your making me feel all lonely, and secondly the adults appear to be waiting for us intently.”  
“Don’t mind us Nymphy.” Sirius chuckled as she glared daggers at him. “They remind us all of Lily and James, we really don’t mind waiting.”  
“What would they think if they knew you were trying to replace them?” Harry asked teasingly.  
“Well given that it’s you Pronglet I’m sure they won’t mind.” Remus retorted.  
“You’re probably right Uncle Mooney.” Hermione giggled. “Now why the meeting as soon as we got home?”  
“Well I had a bit of a harrowing run in with a reporter from the Daily Prophet.” Andi stated. “She ambushed me at home and knew about where Frank and Alice’s cure came from. I didn’t reveal anything but she mentioned you two by name.”  
“Remus how much of the Prophet have you managed to buy?” Harry asked.  
“I’m at 90%, we already had 30 from your grandfather, the House of Malfoy gave us another 25, and I’ve been buying all the stocks I can get my hands on since January but whoever owns the last 10% isn’t budging.”  
“It’s probably someone connected to the minister.” Sirius stated. “I already gave you control of all of the Black family business so Remus can start to integrate them into your holdings property, ready for when he teaches you all about it after your O.W.Ls.”  
“Anything we should know about?” Hermione asked.  
“I’ll tell you later.” Remus smiled. “But let us stay focused what do we want to do about this reporter?”  
“I have deciding control of the paper, correct?” Harry asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Send a stern letter to the chief editor.” Hermione stated. “State that all members of this family, as in to say all members of all of our houses must be given the option to refuse an interview, and all interviews must be pre-approved by either myself, Harry, or our named proxy. And request the reporter who ambushed Andi present themselves here first thing tomorrow morning to make a formal apology, or they can resign.”  
“Hermione, it’s Rita Skeeta she won’t take this laying down.” Andi stated.  
“And we are the only Most Ancient and Most Noble House in the Wizenagmot and can make her life incredibly hard.” Harry stated.  
“A good plan.” Aunt Minnie stated. “I wholeheartedly agree, if anything can curb her digging into our affairs it will be the threat of loosing her paycheque.”  
“Right I’m pretty tired I think I’m going to take a nap.” Hermione stated as she yawned.  
“A wise choice I’ll send Velma to wake you for dinner.” Aunt Minnie smiled.  
“Before you go.” Violet said standing up. “I’d like to thank you again for giving Pansy and I another chance to make something of this life you didn’t have to do that, and I hope we can come to show you how grateful we really are.”  
“You don’t need to do anything but be yourselves and uphold what it truly means to be a Potter.” Harry smiled back.  
“And what does it mean to be a Potter?” Violet asked.  
“A Potter is selfless and always helps those in need, and above all a Potter is kind to all except those who prove themselves unworthy of such respect.” Pansy answered.  
“Like young Marcus?” Aunt Minnie asked.  
“I asked him to leave politely several times.” Harry stated defensively.  
“We know, we just wanted to make you aware we knew.” Remus stated. “Well done by the way, I don’t think any of us would have been that patient with him.”  
“I’d have hexed him the moment he refused to leave.” Sirius stated. “Now go and rest you all look tired, there’s several surprises coming at dinner.”  
Harry and Hermione happily walked arm in arm up to their suite saying hello to all of the portraits along the way, Harry loved his home and for once was glad to be returning to a happy place full of people he considered family. They left his bag in the study and stepped in to the family room to find an intense argument raging between Charlus and Fleamont.  
“ENOUGH!.” Harry shouted after several failed attempts to speak. “What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you two?”  
“We were discussing how best to advise you about a family secret.” James stated. “And your grandfather doesn’t want to tell you until you’re of age but it’s important for the Head of House to know everything about said house, so your great uncle was trying to put him into place.”  
“Grandfather thank you for your concern about my retaining my innocence but most of that was robbed from me by Dumbledore.” Harry sighed at his grandfather. “Now what is this secret?”  
“You know we are descended from Ignotus Peverall?” Charlus asked to which both Harry and Hermione nodded. “And you’ve read the tale of the three brothers?” They nodded again. “It’s not just a children’s story, the items in the story are called the ‘Deathly Hallows’, your cloak was created in an extraordinary feat of magic performed by the three brothers, they also created the Elder wand and the Resurrection Stone.”  
“After they had all ‘Cheated’ death in various ways with these items death himself visited the three of them as the dramatisation suggests.” Fleamont continued. “Now if you were to obtain the other 2 items it would make you the master of death, many people have searched for these items for that reason but only one of the Peverall line would be able to wield them in such a manner.”  
“So we only need to find the Resurrection stone.” Hermione stated looking at Harry.  
“You have the Elder Wand?” Lily gasped. “Where did you find that?”  
“I took it from Dumbledore.” Harry replied. “And if we find the stone then great, but honestly I’m not fussed we will out live most of people alive in the world today.”  
“Spoken like a true Potter, none of our forefathers ever sought the Hallows.” Fleamont smiled. “And honestly you’re the first of us to hold a second, which you could make a family heirloom fairly easily.”  
“No I think that one should end with Harry.” Lily said forcefully.  
“I agree.” Hermione smiled looking at her mother-in-law. “Now we only came in to say hello to those who weren’t at Hogwarts this morning, Harry and I are going to take a nap.”  
“It is good to see you again dears.” Euphemia said. “It is good to see another strong willed woman in the family.”  
As soon as they were behind closed doors Harry collapsed onto their bed utterly exhausted, it had been a busy day and it wasn’t over yet. Hermione smiled at him before helping him out of his shoes and under the covers, where she joined him kissing him softly before they both drifted off to sleep. They were awoken by a blaze of green fire in the middle of the room, both of them bolted awake at the sudden light and relaxed as Fawkes landed on the bed.  
‘Good afternoon you two.’ He greeted.  
“Hello Fawkes.” Hermione smiled. “Are you enjoying being able to fly around freely outside of Hogwarts?”  
‘Very much so, Zeus is looking forward to flying with you.’ The phoenix said. ‘And if I join you I can translate a most fascinating tale of your grandfather.’  
“We’d like that you can tell him to expect us in a few days with Pansy.” Harry smiled. “She’s looking forward to meeting him.”  
‘He has been told of the new Potters by Charlie he is anxious to meet them himself to judge their character.’ Fawkes trilled. ‘Now I am going to join you for dinner there is a presence within the house I do not trust.’  
Fawkes hopped onto Harry’s shoulder as he got out of bed, and stayed there as the couple walked back through the house heading towards the library, where they met Sirius and an elderly gentleman who looked suspiciously like their old headmaster.  
‘This is Abeforthe, Albus’ younger brother.’ Fawkes trilled at Harry and Hermione. ‘I do not trust him, he is manipulative like his brother, only with less power.’  
“Abeforthe I presume?” Harry asked as he held out his hand.  
“Correct Lord Potter-Merlin.” The old man smiled nervously clearly taken off guard by the use of his name without an introduction.  
“Abe was just asking Remus if the co-owner of his bar would like to make an investment to help with renovations.” Sirius smiled.  
“I assume that’s me?” Harry asked. “Then I can see what is left in the Dumbledore family vault, but I’ll be having my account manager in charge of all expenditures.”  
“That won’t be necessary.” Abeforthe stated. “I’ll provide a full list of all costs.”  
“Actually, it is.” Hermione replied. “We need to know exactly what we are spending our money on, if there’s no 3rd party to account for all the cost you will not be getting any money.”  
“And you are?” Abeforthe asked rudely.  
“The future Lady Hermione Jean Potter-Merlin.” Sirius answered. “She as intelligent as Lily with twice the temper.”  
“Feel free to contact Ranog in exactly a week and he will know how much we can invest, but the Dumbledore vault has taken a heavy hit this past year so I don’t know how much we will be make available to you.” Harry stated. “Now see yourself out, I am rather hungry and you are me holding up from joining my family for dinner.”  
“There’s no need to be rude about it.” Abeforthe said dejectedly.  
“You come into my home and ask me for money and try to get me to trust you without having met you before, if you can keep within the budget I agree with my account manager this time maybe next time I’ll be more trusting.” Harry replied. “I may only be 11 but thanks to your brother I am no child, please remember what your family cost mine the next time you come to see me.”  
“Of course Lord Potter-Merlin, I forgot my place.” Abeforthe bowed. “I will speak to Ranog at the end of next week.”  
“Do have a good day and I suggest you have a plan ready for him so he can give me an estimate of the costs.” Harry stated.  
Velma appeared silently behind Abeforthe as he was leaving ensuring he left as instructed and didn’t take anything with him.  
“He meant well Harry.” Sirius sighed. “I’ve known him for years, he is trustworthy.”  
“That he may seem to be but Fawkes says otherwise.” Harry replied. “And my track record with Dumbledores doesn’t help his case.”  
‘He is not the presence I mentioned.’ Fawkes trilled.  
“Sirius who else is here?” Hermione asked.  
“To be honest it was supposed to be a surprise but the entire Weasley family is joining us to formalise the position as a vassal under the protection of the House of Potter.”   
“Fawkes you need to tell us who you’re sensing.” Hermione stated.  
‘I am sensing the wand of the evil one, of Voldemort.’  
“Sirius where’s Remus?” Harry asked worriedly.  
“In his study why?”  
“Fawkes says he can feel Voldemort’s wand.”  
“Peter?”  
“Could it be anyone else?” Hermione asked.  
“No.”  
“So we need both of your noses to find him.”  
“Doesn’t Ronald have a rat?” Hermione asked.  
“Yes he does.” Harry realised. “I never thought he’d be that close.”  
“Shit this isn’t going to go over well.” Sirius swore as they took off running through the house towards Mooney’s study, with Fawkes leading the charge.  
As soon as they arrived Remus’ study, he met them at the door having heard them coming.  
“What in the name of Merlin caused you to stampede through the house to me like a pack of wild dogs?” He asked smirking.  
“We think Wormtail is here.” Sirius stated. “Hidden as Ronald’s rat.”  
“There has been something familiar about his scent.” Remus sighed. “I thought it was just because he was a Weasley and I’ve been dealing with Arthur and Molly on a regular basis. Are you certain because if you’re wrong this could cause a great deal of upset?”  
‘I have given only 2 tail feathers to Garrett Ollivander, one was purchased by yourself Harry, the other by Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort, I’d know my own feather anywhere.’ Fawkes stated from Hermione shoulder.  
“The wand contains Fawkes’ tail feather and the only other one he has ever given was in my first wand.” Harry stated.  
“Very well.” Remus sighed deeply. “They are in the formal dinning room, you three enter from one side and introduce the children to Sirius as I enter from the other, if he runs try to stun him.”  
The group walked calmly to the entrance hall and silently nodded to Remus as he split off to head to the far door, as soon as they walked through the door they were met with the jovial greeting of their friend who were clamouring to be the ones to introduce their eldest brother. Harry and Hermione put on their best friendly and greeted him with smiles but kept a close eye on Ron as the loudly introduced Sirius to the Weasleys who didn’t know him, Ron didn’t react so they assumed Scabbers was asleep in his pocket.  
“So Sirius, any luck on finding Petigrew?” Arthur asked to the great surprise of everyone in the room.  
“Yes actually we were about to follow up on a lead.” Sirius replied.  
“Oh really?” The Weasley patriarch queried.  
“Your son has a rat doesn’t he?” Remus asked from his position near the door.  
“Yes I gave it to Ron when father bought me Hermes.” Percy answered.  
“And how long has he been in the family?” Sirius asked.  
“I was 6 when I found him.” Percy answered.  
“So he’s at least 10 years old?” Hermione asked. “Most rats only live for 3-4 years.”  
“He’s been well cared for.” Percy said defensively.  
“No she’s right.” Charlie said standing up and drawing his wand, all of the other adults followed suit. “Ron let me see Scabbers.”  
“Your not going to hurt him are you?” Ron asked worriedly.  
“If he’s a normal but ancient rat then it won’t hurt him at all.” Remus smiled.  
Ron pulled his pet out of his pocket and tentatively set him down on the table, he didn’t even wake up he just curled back up into a ball.  
“Minerva you cast the transformation reversal.” Sirius said taking command of the situation. “Harry and Hermione remember the disarming spell I taught you over Easter, everyone else on binding spells, I want him awake and talking.”  
“ADVERSA TRANSFOMTATIO!”  
“EXPELLIAMUS!”  
“INCARSARUS!”  
All at the same time the rat became a man, two wands flew out of his tattered robes and he was bound in heavy ropes and chains.  
“Well that’s definitely Peter.” Sirius sighed as the man startled awake. “SILENCIO!”  
“He’s been in our home the entire time?” Molly shrieked.  
“It’s ok Molly he fooled us all I’ve seen this rat enough I should have spotted it myself.” Aunt Minnie said in an attempt to soothe the mother of 8.  
“Well he has been acting the part for a very long time, even before he found his way to The Burrow, Albus had him spying on Voldemort for years as a rat.” Remus stated. “He was never the best spy but he did pass some information to us but all too often it was too late to actually use it and we now now know why.”  
“Should we let him talk?” Arthur asked.  
“No best wait for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” Harry replied. “Hermione can you write a note and we can send it with Fawkes.”  
When Madam Bones arrived an hour later Peter was still screaming into silencing charm, Harry was glad to see his ally in the fight against Voldemort had brought a small contingent of Aurors to arrest the betrayer of his parents. His mood only blackened when the Minister for Magic appeared behind them with a large black cloaked figure that appeared to be surrounded by a faint white mist.  
“I’m glad you could come Madam Bones.” Harry greeted. “But Minister Fudge why are you in my home without an invite? I thought I’d made my stance of that abundantly clear when you showed up here before Yule.”  
“It’s a high profile case.” Fudge stated. “So naturally I have to be involved, this man clearly is dangerous and should be dealt with immediately.”  
“I’m afraid not, you see as per the old laws he caused the death of the previous Lord Potter, his fate will be decided by the entire Wizenagmot.” Sirius stated. “And need I remind you there are enough voting seats in this room alone to call for a vote of no confidence in yourself, you managed to get past the scandal of your undersecretary being a Death Eater, but how would this look?”  
“Like he was trying to hide something.” Amelia smiled at her old friend.  
“Exactly.” Harry agreed. “Now you and this thing aren’t welcome in my home now or ever again, so please leave?”  
“Dementor.” Amelia said waving her wand at the creature. “You are to return to Azkaban immediately, do not stop along the way to feed I’m sure they can find you a nice patrol once you return.” She pointed her wand at the window which shot open, and one of the Aurors waved there wand at it and the white mist disappeared, and the room became very cold, everyone in the room shuddered except Harry and Hermione who were holding hands. “Did you not feel the effects of that?” She asked looking at them curiously.  
“No what were we supposed to feel?” Harry asked.  
“Like all the happiness had been sucked out of the room and some people relive their worst memories.” Hermione replied.  
“Must be an advantage of being soulmates.” Harry stated smiling at her.  
“Agreed.” She smiled back.  
“Amelia you must understand I need to be here.” Fudge stated looking at Madam Bones.  
“No you don’t you tagged along with your bodyguard when you saw me leaving I don’t need you and Lord Potter-Merlin doesn’t want you here.” She replied.  
“Am I right in thinking I am within my rights to use any force I deem necessary to expel him from my home?” Harry asked calmly looking at Amelia.  
“Of course.”  
“Minister Fudge you have 5 seconds to leave or my elves will lock your magical signature out of my wards.” Harry stated. “And I have the relocation charm set to 1 of 15 different countries that don’t take kindly to unexpected arrivals regardless of how they arrive, my favourite is the peak of Mount Everest, the Nepalese Ministry owes my house a considerable favour and allows me to use it as a drop point, I believe that have laws that allow a person to be imprisoned without questioning if the arrive there without the correct paperwork.”  
“What on earth could your family have done to have that kind of arrangement with Nepal?” Amelia questioned Harry as the minister swept out of the room with Fredrick on his heels.  
“I lied, I don’t but it is one of the relocation points.” Harry stated. “Now shall we deal with Petigrew?”  
“Of course.” Amelia smiled. “FINITÉ.”  
“YOU CAN’T KEEP ME TIED UP LIKE THIS M AN INNOCENT VICTIM.” Peter shouted.  
“A innocent person wouldn’t hide for 10 years.” Amelia stated.  
“Nor would they be carrying this wand.” Hermione said pointing at Voldemort’s were they had placed it on the table, the Aurors gave a collective gasp.  
“BUT I WOULD NEVER BETRAY JAMES.” Peter stated.  
“Peter are you even aware of where you are?” Remus asked.  
“No why should I I’ve never been here before.”  
“You are in my home.” Harry stated. “Welcome to Potter Manor, we know Sirius is innocent, and Remus was in France when Mum and Dad went into hiding so that leaves you. My only question is why?”  
“Harry?” Peter asked in disbelief.  
“Actually to you it’s Lord Potter-Merlin, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Merlin, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Sylwen, Head of the Ancient house of Flint, Head of the Ancient house of Bulstrode, Head of the Ancient house of Role and heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Black.” Harry stated coldly. “And I’ll ask again. Why?”  
“You don’t know the power of the Dark Lord.” Peter spat.  
“THEY TRUSTED YOU!” Harry shouted back.  
“Nobody can stand up to his power he can see right into your mind, could any of you have done any better?” Peter asked attempting to remove some of the blame from himself.  
“I’d have died to protect them, they were the only family I ever cared about.” Sirius replied.  
“As would I.” Remus stated. “Had I not been in France with the werewolves I’d have volunteered to take Sirius’ place, better for either of us to die than leave Harry all alone to face the world.”  
“You all looked down on me.” Peter stated changing his tune realising his time was up. “He offered me the one thing you never did, respect. He asked me to join him and when I did he shared his power with me, I could do more magic than I’d even been able to do before.”  
“Sorry but that’s not how he operated.” Hermione stated. “The dark mark took power from you it didn’t give it to you, what he gave you was confidence nothing more you don’t deserve to even look at Harry or this house.”  
“Why did you take He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s wand the night he disappeared?” Amelia asked.  
“I knew he wasn’t dead he had me check on several of his hidden things.” Peter answered. “But he removed their locations from my memory so you won’t find them, he is not dead and he will return.”  
“Not if I can help it.” Harry stated. “I already know of his Horcruxes and have made moves to destroy them.”  
“I have my confession.” Amelia stated. “He’ll be put on trial during the next Wizenagmot session will you be there Lord Potter-Merlin?”  
“Not unless you need me?”  
“No I’ll be submitting the memory of today as evidence.” She replied.  
“I’ll give mine as well.” Sirius stated.  
“As will I.” Arthur smiled.   
“The testimony of 3 Head of Houses should be enough to confirm the memories as untampered.” Amelia smiled.  
After Amelia and her Aurors had left with their prisoner the entire group sat down to eat, the conversation turned towards nicer subjects but both Ron and Percy remained silent as they sat next to each other.  
“I’ve never known you to be so quiet when your eating Ron.” Hermione commented. “Are you ok?”  
“No I feel terrible, he was sleeping in my bed for the last year, he could have attacked us at any point.” He answered.  
“No he couldn’t.” Remus replied. “Peter was never competent enough to perform the transformation without a wand he always needs someone to undo it for him, and the longer you spend in your animal form the harder it is to become a human again.”  
“Oh well that makes me feel a little better.” Percy sighed. “I was worried I’d put my family in danger by bringing him into our home.”  
“If you’d had a wand to hand in the first few months you probably would have but without one he couldn’t do anything.” Sirius reassured him. “None of you did anything wrong, the only blame here is his he choose to enter your home, and honestly who wouldn’t want to think they’re taking such good care of their pet that he’s living longer.”  
“We are sorry though Harry.” Molly stated. “If we’d known we could have avoided all of this.”  
“Molly honestly it’s not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Aunt Minnie replied smiling as Harry and Hermione nodded along.  
“So.” Sirius said after a few minutes silence. “What’s the plan for the summer?”  
“Well Arthur, Molly and Bill are for filling their services to the House of Potter by teaching Harry and Hermione, and I am allowing the Weasley children to join in including Ginny for the spell knowledge but not use we can all help her in September.” Aunt Minnie smiled. “Other than that there isn’t a lot going on, Harry and the Grangers are going to France for a couple of weeks in August and then I’m going to start the animagi transformation with the two of them, they finished the book last week.”  
“Wait they get to become animagi?” Ron exclaimed.  
“Well it is their guardians choice Ronald.” Molly stated. “Minerva asked me if I thought any of you were ready and I do not believe you are, Bill and Charlie both declined.”  
“It’s a tricky piece of magic.” Bill stated. “And honestly I don’t have a need of it.”  
“And I spend enough time around animals I don’t need to be offending any of them by smelling different.” Charles added.  
“Not to mention that between the two of them they out power every single person who’s been inside this house today combined.” Remus smiled. “Merlin, you could probably add Albus Dumbledore to that list and they’d still hold that achievement.”  
“Going back to what Sirius asked.” Hermione said. “Harry and Neville were talking on the train of having a joint birthday celebration here with a few of our friends.”  
“Shouldn’t be a problem.” Aunt Minnie smiled. “Now what’s this I hear about a run in with Marcus Flint on the train?”  
“He came to me as his Head of House and was rude and commanding, so I politely put him in his place.” Harry answered.  
“It’s true.” Hermione stated. “He didn’t raise his wand until Marcus refused to leave after being asked for the 5th time.”  
“I assume he was demanding a marriage contract.” Sirius stated. “And I’m guessing the object of his desire was less than willing.”  
“Honestly I didn’t let him ask, but I gathered that’s what he wanted and told him my views on them.” Harry said. “And after I’d stunned him Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass arrived, Tracey was clearly distraught, apparently he said he get me to force her to be with him.”  
“Oh that reminds me.” Hermione uttered. “You can expect to hear from Lord Greengrass, apparently he is quite insistent that the century old marriage contract between them and the House of Potter by fulfilled by Daphne and Harry.”  
“Not if I can help it it won’t.” Aunt Minnie scowled. “He approached me the day he knew I was Harry’s guardian and I turned him down then stating he has you as a soulmate, but apparently that just means Jacob expects you to be Harry’s mistress rather than his wife.”  
“Who originally requested the contract?” Arthur asked.  
“I’m not sure but the House of Greengrass has benefited from it multiple times over the years, everything from money given, to help getting a bill passed, and even aid during a blood feud.” Aunt Minnie stated. “I’ll have Ranog pull the contract from our vault.”   
The next couple of weeks passed quietly for the residents of Potter Manor, Richard and Vivienne were collected by Sirius and Remus late on the night Harry and Hermione had returned from Hogwarts and were beginning to settle into living at the manor properly. Sirius had spent most of his time as Padfoot refusing to leave Harry and Hermione’s sides and despite having his own suite was often found asleep on their bed each night. Amelia had returned with Susan a week after her first visit with the news that Petigrew had confessed to great number of crimes under veritasirum, and would likely be given a choice of the dementor’s kiss or the veil of death. The lessons with the Weasleys were engaging for Harry and Hermione and they quickly mastered the household charms the Molly was showing them, Arthur’s dispelling charms were more challenging but both were making strong progress, but it was their work with Bill that gave them the most joy. He had deferred their Arithmancy and Ancient Runes studies until the next summer and was instead teaching them how to detect different types of magic and how this could be used to decipher ward structures and even who had cast certain spells.  
Their quiet was shattered one day after lunch when Lord Greengrass arrived to discuss the contract between the two houses, Harry and Hermione could hear him in the guest parlour from the leisure pool on the other side of the house, the quickly got out dried and called to bring them their formal robes before setting off through the house at a run. Along the way they met Sirius and Remus heading in the same direction.  
“Well he certainly isn’t happy.” Sirius commented. “I hope he doesn’t think throwing his lesser title around will do him any good.”  
“If it was any other family it might, but Minnie is just as stubborn as the rest of us.” Remus stated. “Hermione do you know where your parents are?”  
“They wanted to explore the grounds today, I should imagine they are out by one of the forest clearings.” She replied hopefully. “I do not need them seeing this.”  
“Agreed.” Remus said frowning as the arrived at the door. “Well let’s get in there.”  
“THIS CONTRACT HAS STOOD FOR GENERATIONS, IT WILL BE COMPLETED NOW THAT IT IS ACTUALLY ABLE TO BE!” Lord Greengrass shouted as they opened he door.  
“No it won’t be.” Aunt Minnie stated coldly as she them saw them enter behind him. “Welcome Lord Potter-Merlin, Lord Black, Steward Lupin, and Miss Granger, this is Lord Gerald Greengrass.”  
“Hello.” Harry said holding out his hand, which the older wizard snubbed and refused to shake. “I am the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House sir, and you are in my home and unless you would like to see yourself in an honour duel against my godfather I suggest you show me the respect that my station deserves.”  
“You’re correct, my apologies Lord Potter-Merlin.” Gerald sighed as he gripped Harry’s hand and shook it once.  
“Now let’s sit down and talk about this like gentlemen.” Harry commanded. “I have read the original contract, my account manager was kind enough to bring it up from the family archive in Gringotts.”  
“Right so you know there’s no getting out of it.” Gerald smiled thinking he had the upper hand.  
“On the contrary.” Hermione stated smiling softly. “The contract states that if it is unfulfilled for a period of 100 years the lesser house, which here is yourself seeds all control of its house and voting seat the superior house which is now us.”  
“Well it hasn’t been a full century yet we still have time.” Gerald stated.  
“No we don’t the date on the copy we have is the Eleventh of May, Eighteen Ninety.” Aunt Minnie stated. “You are just trying to keep control of your house by forcing Harry into the contract that you have already breached as the requesting house, if he had agreed the date and terms of the contract would have been voided, but he has chosen his betrothed and it is not Daphne, I do believe they are friend but nothing more.”  
“And yet my copy of the contract doesn’t have that stipulation.” Gerald grinned.  
“You mean the copy you refused to have the goblins protect and removed when your daughter was born?” Sirius asked. “You see I asked the bank if they still had your copy, and they told me it had been removed and that you had attempted to tamper with it.”  
“You are just lucky ours was stored in a secure archive with the rest of the family contracts.” Aunt Minnie smiled. “Now it is your choice seed your control here or we take this to the Wizenagmot and have them do it for you.”  
“I, Lord Gerald Greengrass Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass , being of sound mind and body, hereby relinquish my position as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass as per the conditions of the contract set out by my forefathers, it may be taken up by any of Potter family.” He snarled.  
“I, Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Merlin, being of sound mind and body, hereby claim all houses magic deems as mine.” Harry smiled as the magic swirled around him. “I am Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Merlin, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Sylwen, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, Head of the Ancient house of Flint, Head of the Ancient house of Bulstrode, Head of the Ancient house of Role and heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Black.”  
That night at dinner the mood in the house had changed, although they were still jovial and talking animatedly with each other they could all sense the change in Harry, having to take on yet another seat was not what he had wanted at all he had read the contract himself and known he might have to but had hoped they could keep him as an ally and having yet another family he was supposed to lead was not what he felt he needed he wasn’t even 12 yet, but he was the head of 9 families and the heir to another, he had a fifth of the Wizenagmot at his control and with his allies in the Weasleys and the Longbottoms they had a quarter and could control he outcome of any vote, but he felt like his childhood was slowly being stolen from him by the actions of adults who it seemed never really learned how to treat other people.  
“So what’s the plan for this evening?” Viv asked as dessert was served.  
“Not much.” Hermione replied. “I finalised the party plans with Aunt Alice earlier so I need to get the invites sorted.”  
“Just tell me the theme and I can do that for you.” Pansy smiled. “I fell in love with painting a few years ago and your studio is amazing.”  
“Sure I’ll tell you in a bit it’s a surprise neither Harry or Neville know.” Hermione giggled.  
“Much to my annoyance.” Harry chuckled. “And honestly I just need to lay down it’s been a weird sort of day.”  
“Anything you want to talk about Pup?” Sirius asked.  
“Not right now I just need time to process everything.”   
“Why don’t you head up to the suite and I’ll join you in the pool once I’ve spoken to Pansy.” Hermione suggested.  
Harry followed her instruction but decided to use the workout room while he waited for her, he opened the door expecting to see the room as it had been since they moved in before Christmas, but instead he found a muggle jacuzzi and a section the looked lick a steam room but he couldn’t be certain, he left the door open and quickly began to fiddle with the controls, once he was happy with the settings he undress completely and climbed in. He was just starting to relax when he heard Hermione enter the suite and lock the door behind her.  
“I’m in here.” He called out to her.   
“Merlin, I know Velma said this room would change but this is amazing.”  
“Are you getting in or not?” He asked cheekily.  
“Just give me a sec to put my bathing suit on.”   
“Why bother? I didn’t.” He grinned at her cheekily.  
They spent the next few hours playing in the water before they collapsed into bed together alone for the first time since their return to their home. Harry kissed her as she settled in to sleep on his chest and they both drifted off to sleep smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry awoke on the 30th of July he was excited all of his friends were arriving, but something felt off he felt smaller and Hermione was more on top of him than normal. It didn’t take long for it to dawn on him that he was Rose again, she hadn’t thought about it but she hadn’t changed at all since they’d returned to the manor nearly a month ago.  
“Morning Handsome.” Hermione said sleepily from her position on top of her.  
“Morning Mi but you might want to look again.”  
“Rose?”  
“In the flesh.” Rose giggled.   
“Then good morning Beautiful.” Hermione said kissing her. “You’ve been neglecting your ability again haven’t you?”  
“Just a little, I got comfortable just being here with everyone.” She sighed. “This doesn’t upset any of the birthday stuff does it?”  
“No you just need to use my side of the wardrobe and let me dress you again.”  
Once they had both showered and dressed they entered the family room and woke up the portraits.  
“Happy birthday Rose.” Lily and James said together.  
“Rose?” Fleamont questioned.  
“Yes grandfather I chose that name for this form after mum told me that’s what she wanted to call her daughter if she’d had one.” Rose stated.  
“He’s just being forgetful again, little one.” Euphemia Said smiling. “You are beautiful Rose, happy birthday.”  
“Yes indeed.” Dorea said. “Now I asked Minerva to bring something up from the vault for you, I know you’ve not been down there yourself yet but I felt or rather we all felt that you should at least have one more of the family heirlooms now that you’ve had a whole year in the magical world.”  
“Thank you I’ll open it in the Dragon room so you can all see.” Rose replied. “Now if you don’t mind I am rather hungry.”  
As they walked through the house arm in arm, Rose began to ask questions about the coming day but Hermione remained cryptic in her answers, and was glad of the distraction when they met Remus in the library.  
“Good morning ladies.” He called to them. “What brought this on?”  
“She woke up this way again.” Hermione giggled. “She’s been neglecting her ability again.”  
“What have we said about that young lady?” Remus chastised her.  
“To change every few days to ensure my form stays as I want it.” Rose replied looking at her feet. “I could change back now but it sort of feel comfortable right now.”  
“We know and none of us judge you for it.” Remus smiled. “But perhaps we can play a little prank on Padfoot, he’s in the kitchen with Viv and Richard sorting out breakfast to give Josie a break.”  
“And none of them have met Rose yet.” Hermione smiled. “You go ahead I’ll follow with Uncle Remus in a few minutes.”  
Rose took off running, glad that Hermione had dressed her in jeans and not a skirt today, she slowed down to a walk as she reached the hallway that lead to the kitchen. She entered the room and winked at Aunt Minnie who had joined the rest of them making breakfast before she sat down at the small table that they had added to the room earlier in the summer.  
“Good morning everyone.” She said quietly.  
“Good morning young lady.” Viv smiled as she turned around. “But who are you?”  
“Oh I’m Rose.” She smiled back. “Is there any tea?”  
“Oh course little one.” Aunt Minnie said pouring a cup, and barely holding in here laughter as she set it down on the table for Rose.  
“Are you one of Harry’s friends then?” Richard asked sitting down opposite her.  
“Not really no.” Rose giggled.  
“Dear Merlin!” Sirius exclaimed having finally turned around from where he was cooking the bacon. “I’m seeing things.” And he returned to the pan shaking his head.  
“There you are.” Hermione said joining them in the room and kissing Rose on the cheek. “Why did you run off while I was talking to Remus?”  
“I could smell the food, and I’m hungry.”  
“What on earth is happening here?” Viv asked in confusion.  
“Mum, Dad, and Sirius, this is Rose Potter.”  
“Oh so a lost cousin of the family?” Richard queried.  
“Right Lady Potter.” Remus said as he walked in to the room. “We need to discuss the Greek villa renovations.”  
“What’s wrong now?” Rose asked.  
“So I’m not seeing things?” Sirius said turning around again. “That is actually my godson? Well goddaughter.”  
“Yes Padfoot it’s me.” Rose smiled. “I sometimes wake up as Rose and am too comfortable to change back immediately, I spent about half the school year as her sometimes just for a few days but others it was a whole month.”  
“And you’re completely comfortable with this Hermione?” Richard asked looking at his daughter concernedly.  
“She’s still Harry, she says the same things, she treats people the same the only difference is that we share a wardrobe.” She replied logically. “Am I as attracted to this form as I am to Harry? No, but I still love her all the same.”  
“Richard I know this might seem strange to you but we’ve been watching these two all year and honestly they are no different around each other at all.” Remus stated.  
“And after this point next year I’ll probably be able to change as well.” Hermione added. “Whether it’s a full shift like Harry can or just small things we will only know in time.”  
Just as Sirius was plating everyone’s bacon, Violet and Pansy entered the room.  
“Good morning.” Pansy greeted them. “It’s good to see you again Rose.”  
“Rose?” Violet asked.  
“Mum this is Harry’s female form.” Pansy explained. “You remember I told you he was a metamophmagi?”  
“Yes of course sorry Rose, I wasn’t expecting not to recognise you.”  
“That’s ok I look more like mum in this form.”  
“I’m sure she’s happy about that.” Violet smiled. “So what time are our guests arriving?”  
“They should all be getting here at 10.” Viv stated. “Remus is going to collect them from The Leaky Cauldron, where Serverus is already waiting for them.”  
“How did you rope Uncle Sev into this?” Rose asked looking at Hermione quizzically.  
“He volunteered actually.” Aunt Minnie answered for her. “Said he needed to pick up your gift from the Alley anyway and said he’d wait for all of your guests. The only ones coming straight here are the Weasleys as they’ve already been here nearly everyday.”  
“So what does the Lady of the house want to do until then?” Richard asked.  
“I don’t know because I don’t know what’s happening today.” Rose answered.  
“How about we all go swimming.” Pansy suggested.  
“I don’t see why not we told everyone to bring swimming gear anyway.” Hermione smiled. “We can wait for them there.”  
Once breakfast was completed Hermione dragged Rose all the way back to their suite and into their wardrobe.  
“So what do you want to wear in the pool?” Hermione asked.  
“I don’t know I’ve not been swimming as Rose before.”  
“Ok fine how about we just wear the only matching one pieces I have, they’re black and offer a lot of coverage.”  
“Coverage isn’t so much of an issue.”   
“Maybe not as Harry, but if I told you Ronald is going to be starting at you a lot of the time how would that make you feel.”  
“Ok you’re right as always.” Rose sighed. “Why do I always question you?”  
“Because I ask you to, I’m not right all the time, and it would be boring if we always did what I wanted.”  
“I love you Mione.”  
“I love you too my beautiful Rose.” Kissing her passionately.  
They collected their swimsuits and towels and walked back down to the pool room arm in arm to find Pansy was already changed and sitting on the side of the pool kicking her feet in the water.  
“What took you two so long? I’ve been waiting ages.”  
“Rose was a little uncertain on what she wanted to wear.” Hermione replied innocently.  
“Understandable, the worst ogler of Gryffindor is coming over and we’re all showing more skin than he’s ever seen.” Pansy stated.  
“Is Ron really that bad?” Rose asked as Hermione opened the changing room door.  
“However did you know who I meant? But yes he spends more time leering at girls in the common room than you two do in the library, and he doesn’t even try to hide it.” Pansy answered. “But I suppose you two don’t see it much as you prefer to have people come to your quarters.”  
“Well I can ask Sirius and Remus to keep an eye on him and maybe talk to him about being subtle.” Rose sighed as she started to change. “I mean that’s the first rule most boys learn when they are young, hell Vernon even managed to teach it to me.”  
“Well only being around his mother and sister growing up didn’t help at all, at least his brothers know better.” Hermione stated as she helped Rose get her swimsuit into a comfortable position. “You’re all done, now remember you can call out anyone who makes you feel uncomfortable, don’t forget Seamus and Dean are coming as well. And I know that the quidditch team have all got your back but you need to be able to say if they’re making you uncomfortable.”   
“I know but maybe just don’t go to far away from me to start with.”  
“I promise, now go and join Pansy I’ll be out in a minute.”  
After Hermione had joined them on the side of the pool they all chatted casually while they waited for the adults to join them, it had been established early in the summer that they needed at least one adult poolside whenever they were in the water to stop the rest from having an anxiety attack about one of the drowning.  
“Alright guys you’re clear to get in.” Sirius called as he walked into the room in a pair of luminous yellow shorts and a black t-shirt.  
After they had been in the water for about an hour they were joined by a blur of red hair cannonballing into the water, as they came up for air the trio was happy to see that Ginny had joined them alone.  
“McGonagall is giving the others a lecture about not staring at any of us, apparently Richard is concerned about Rose being here today.” Ginny explained. “It’s nice to meet this side of you, Rose.”  
“It wasn’t planned.” Rose giggled. “I’ve been neglecting my ability a little since I got home.”  
“It’s ok though.” Hermione said reassuringly. “We are all used to you in this form and if Ronald stares too much we can just hex him, you managed a wandless stinging hex yesterday, and I almost had stupefy working.”  
“Just remember to focus.” Sirius said from his seat near the waterfall. “But I’ll keep my eye on him.”  
“Is my brother really that bad?” Ginny questioned.  
“He has quite the reputation in Gryffindor tower for staring at any female that breathes.” Pansy stated.  
“Talking about Ron again are we?” Fred asked as he sat down at the edge of the pool in the blue swimming trunks Remus had bought for him at the start of summer with a yellow ‘F’ on his leg.  
“Apparently he’s got quite the thing for you Rose.” George said joining his brother in his matching but opposite colour shorts. “So dad, Remus and Richard are all giving him a stern talking to.”  
“Well at least he’s had a warning before I hex him for staring.” Rose giggled. “Now are you getting in or not?”  
“Nah we’re gonna wait for the others.” Fred stated.  
“Angelina wants to coordinate the quidditch teams gift for you before everything gets going so it’ll be easier if we aren’t in the water yet.” George said.  
“Sounds good.” Hermione smiled. “I take it you all pitched in on a single gift?”  
“Yeah, we thought it best, plus it meant we could pick something bigger to work towards.” Fred smiled. “But once everyone else leaves tomorrow we have a gift for Rose as the only descendant of the Marauders.”  
“Boys come talk to me for a minute.” Sirius called out from his seat.  
Not long after the twins had sat down with Sirius, Ron walked through into the room sullen faced and couldn’t look anyone in the eye, he was being followed closely by the rest of the adults, including Bill and Charlie.  
“Hey guys.” Rose called out in greeting.  
“Hello Rose.” Molly called back. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”  
“I’m the same person you were teaching yesterday Molly.”   
“We know but knowing about your alternate and meeting them are two different things.”  
“I suppose so.” Rose conceded. “So Mi when’s Neville getting here?”  
“Shouldn’t be too long, his grandmother isn’t joining them so as soon as she given her gift to him he’ll be coming over.” Hermione explained. “Aunt Minnie have you heard from Aunt Alice yet this morning?”  
“Yes dear, she said they’d be the last here Augusta wants to keep to the tradition she has with Neville of a birthday brunch at Fortesque’s Ice Cream Parlour on Diagon Alley.”  
“That will be fine we can just stay in the pool for longer.” Hermione smiled. “Don’t look at me like that Rose I never said we were on a tight schedule today, tomorrow on the other hand you’ll barely have time to sit down.”  
“And if I don’t want to be that busy?” She asked pulling Hermione into a hug.  
“Then maybe you shouldn’t have let me plan the entire day.” Hermione replied kissing her softly.  
“Ronald this is your only warning.” Rose said as they pulled apart. “If I catch you staring at me again I’m sending a stinging hex your way.”  
“Fine but it’s not like you have your wand with you.” Ron replied blushing and looking intently at the floor.  
“She doesn’t need one.” Remus stated. “She caught me with a wandless cast yesterday that had me in pain for 10 minutes, now why don’t you join them in the water.”  
“I guess.” He said standing up and jumping in.   
The five of them in the water had picked up a game of tag by the time Rose felt the wards activate, she just nodded at Remus who disappeared to greet their guests, and a few minutes later Rose clutched her head in pain as the wards tolled a loud bell in her mind and Remus came back without any of their guests.  
“Velma.” She called out.  
POP  
“Yes Lady Rose?”  
“What’s wrong with the wards?”  
“There appears to be a group of wizards at the front gate attempting to bring them down.”  
“Thank you little one.”  
“Aunt Minnie can you go to Neville and tell them to hold off coming here and to wait at Longbottom Hall for us to contact them.” Hermione asked   
“Yes Lady Hermione.” She replied before she apparated away.  
“Sirius have you given Amelia a mirror yet?” Rose asked.  
“Yes I’ll call and ask for back up.” He replied running from the room to fetch his mirror.  
“Remus, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie can you head for the front gate and see if you can see who it is I’ll send Sirius after you as soon as he’s called Amelia.” Rose requested.  
“Of course Lady Potter-Merlin.” They said sprinting after Sirius.  
“What about the rest of us?” Molly asked.  
“We wait here.” Hermione smiled. “If anyone does make it in and gets this far they’re going to only expecting you to be able to attack them but Rose and I can do some serious damage without our wands.”  
They weren’t waiting long before Hermione was proven right, Lucius Malfoy entered the room at a run, he was alone. Rose suspected he had come through the fireplace disillusioned and sent his friends to attack the gate as a distraction to allow him to attack.  
“So you kept yourself out of prison again.” Rose said getting out of the pool while Hermione did the same on the opposite side.  
“You may have taken my money but I am still a respected member of society and am or rather was owed favours from the right people.”  
“Not enough to help your son though.” Rose taunted him.  
“It is a pity but no he was stupid enough to confess to his crimes something I have never done.”  
“There’s still time.” Rose stated.   
“Unlikely I’m here to get you to right the wrong you had done to me in January, you will give me back what is rightfully mine, these blood traitors don’t deserve to live in my ancestral home.” He stated forcefully. “And you don’t need any of the money you stole from me.”  
“And how do you propose to make me.” Rose laughed. “And let me guess you promised all of your friends outside that you’d lobby for each of them?”  
“Naturally.”  
“Have you ever spoken the truth to anyone other than Voldemort?” Rose demanded. “But once again you have underestimated me, while you were able to use my open Floo to enter this house I have been able to get a message to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement through my godfather’s fiancé.”  
“You really think some low level witch could rouse the Department of Magical Law Enforcement against me.”  
“No I don’t his fiancé is Madam Bones.” Rose stated flatly as she held her hand towards him “VELOX DOLORE!”  
Lucius faltered in disbelief as the large ball of white magic sped towards him, had it just come from a girl with no wand but that wasn’t possible at her age was it, then it hit him and he was thrown off his feet writhing in pain in every part of his body, he’d never felt a stinging hex of this magnitude before it rivalled the dark lords cruciatus. He wasn’t in pain for long but by the time he was able to move of his own free will Amelia had arrived with her band of Aurors with the group Rose had sent to the gates and an unexpected guest.  
“Lady Potter-Merlin it is good to see you again.” Amelia greeted her. “I only wish we were meeting under better circumstances, we’ve arrested 9 of the 10 persons who were attempting to breach your gate, among them were several members of one of your families, the Flints to be precise.”  
“I, Lady Rose Lily Potter-Merlin hereby, cast all members of the House of Flint out, and strike the house from nobility for all eternity. So I have spoken so it shall be.” Rose said confidently as the magic built up around her.  
“What did you just do?” Lucius demanded.  
“I think that’s fairly obvious don’t you.” Hermione said joining Rose.  
“They were one of the houses in the sacred 38 to have retained their full status.” Lucius snarled raising his wand. “How dare you treat it so frivolously.”  
“STUPEFY!” Hermione cast pointing her hand at him, the force of the spell lifted him of his feet once more and propelled him into the Aurors behind him. “Well at least he was caught in the act this time.”  
“Agreed Miss Granger.” Amelia smiled. “Now we’ll leave you all in peace and take these prisoners with us.”  
“Not so fast why is Gerald Greengrass with you? He is no auror as far as I know.” Rose questioned.  
“Lady Potter-Merlin forgive my intrusion but I was with Madam Bones when Lord Black contacted her and offered her an additional wand given the need for urgency.” Gerald stated.  
“Then it appears that the House of Potter is in your debt.” Rose smiled. “I, Lady Rose Lily Potter-Merlin hereby gift my position as Head of House Greengrass back to Gerald Greengrass it’s rightful owner. So I have spoken so it shall be.”  
“If you were just going to give it back why bother taking it in the first place.” Ron questioned.  
“I never wanted it but I had to act as the terminology of the contract specified.” Rose stated. “That and I needed a reason to actually give it back.”  
“I don’t know what to say.” Gerald said in disbelief of what had just happened.  
“There’s not a lot to say, but why don’t you join our growing alliance and then we can really start to build a better relationship.” Rose suggested.  
“With pleasure.” Gerald smiled.  
“Excellent.” Hermione beamed. “We will have our proxy forward you an invitation to the next gathering.”  
Once their unexpected guests had left Rose and Hermione settled back down into the pool to await their actual guests for the day, the first to arrive was a very worried Alice Longbottom, being closely followed by Aunt Minnie and the others of her party.  
“So what on earth happened.” Alice demanded as she came to stand on the edge of the pool.  
“Nothing much.” Rose said innocently. “Lucius Malfoy tried to force me into giving him his title back, but he underestimated us again and now he’s been arrested for attacking us.”  
“Well at least he’s got something in common with his son now.” Remus stated, causing most of the room to burst out laughing.  
“Aunt Minnie do you know how Draco is doing?” Hermione asked.  
“He’s still in the Psychiatric ward under constant observation, he keeps talking to people who aren’t there.” She replied. “Narcissa goes to see him most days and is keeping me apprised of his situation, but it’s likely to be his permanent residence from now on.”  
“Is there anyway we could help? I never wanted this to happen.” Rose said solemnly.  
“Unfortunately not.” Aunt Minnie sighed. “But that’s enough about that it’s Neville’s birthday let’s get on with celebrating.”  
“Agreed are you joining us in the pool Nev?” Rose asked.  
“With pleasure.” He replied jumping in over her, before suggesting as he surfaced. “How about we get the net up and have a game of volleyball.”  
And so that is how the rest of their birthday guests found them, with Rose, Hermione and Pansy on one team and Neville, Ginny and Ron on the other, they were so engrossed in their game that they hadn’t noticed the others arriving and continued to battle it out even though no one was really keeping score, at least no one in the pool was.  
“What’s the score?” Katie asked Fred as she sat down near him.  
“Rose’s team are ahead by 4, Sirius says he’s going to call it when they’re 5 ahead.” He answered.  
“And there we have it folks.” Sirius said loudly as Ginny just missed hitting the ball. “Rose’s team wins 30 points to 25.”  
The occupants of the pool practically jump at the sudden cheer that surrounded them.  
“Are we really that oblivious?” Rose asked Hermione quietly as they moved to the edge of the pool.  
“No we were just having too much fun.”  
“So what’s the plan for the day then?” Angelina asked.  
“Today it’s just relaxing by the pool and sleeping out with the griffins if they accept all of you.” Alice stated.  
“Tomorrow is another matter but it’s still a surprise for Rose.” Hermione smiled hugging her fiancé.  
“Awesome let’s all go and get changed.” Alicia smiled.  
“We’ll see you all in the pool.” George said to the rest of the quidditch team.  
“Lavender did you manage to get swimsuits for you and Pavarti?” Pansy asked her best friend.  
“No I only got back from visiting my Gran yesterday and Pavarti’s mother was a little sceptical about getting muggle clothing.” She replied frowning. “But it’s ok we’ll just sit on the side and watch.”  
“Nonsense.” Violet smiled. “Viv took me to get Pansy’s and I got her a few more than she really needed you can each have one of hers, follow me.”  
Once all of their guests had changed the entire group spent the day playing in the pool and the surrounding gardens, at about 4 in the afternoon Richard disappeared with Remus and they returned carrying a large barbecue, upon which Richard proceeded to grill everything he could persuade the elves to let him have from the kitchen. By 7 everyone had eaten their fill and changed out of the swimsuits and relaxing on the lawn in the warm evening air, when Rose had an idea.  
“ZEUS!” She called out towards the forest, and the grey feathered griffin landed in front of her sniffing her curiously a few minutes later. “It’s me Harry I just look a little different today, can my friend Neville and get a ride?” She asked quietly, to which Zeus cawed and lay down at her feet. “Hey Neville I know you said you didn’t want any gifts, but how about a ride with me and Zeus?”  
“I’m not sure Rose, you know how I am about flying.” Neville responded.  
“And you know how I am in the air, plus Fawkes is about he’ll catch you if you fall.” Rose retorted.  
Neville conceded quickly and as soon as they were settled in front of his wing joint Zeus took to the air flying in lazy circles over the manor, Neville only managed to keep his eyes open by hanging onto Rose’s waist as tightly as he could, by the time Zeus touched down on the lawn again nearly hour later Neville was beaming.  
“That was brilliant.” He said ecstatically as he climbed off of Zeus’ back. “Thank you Rose I’d never have asked for that but I would happily do it again.”  
“Glad to hear it Nev.” Rose smiled. “Now Zeus do you think we could sleep in your clearing tonight with the other griffins?”  
Zeus cawed loudly, stamped his feet, shaking his head wildly, before Fawkes flamed in onto Hermione’s shoulder.  
‘He has another idea, there is a clearing deep in the forest that contains a pagoda that Fleamont built for Euphemia. He will lead you there then collect the willing griffins to join you.’  
It took more than an hour for Zeus to clear the path that had gone unused for more than a decade, but by the time that the group reached the clearing they all felt it had been worth the arduous trip through the dense foliage, before them stood a traditional style Japanese pagoda, at two storeys high and at least 15 meters wide it dominated the clearing, but even its pointed roof failed to clear the tops of the towering fir trees that made up this section of forest, the inside, once Rose had opened the bamboo door, was completely open, and consisted of a floor of large pillows around a central fire pit.  
“It’s beautiful.” Hermione smiled with her arm around Roses waist.  
POP  
“Good Evening Lady Rose.” Fredrick smiled. “I will be your elf in waiting tonight, as Velma is making preparations for your birthday tomorrow.”  
“Thank you Fredrick, can we get a few butterbeers each.” She replied.  
“Certainly, would you like me to open the walls?”  
“They open?” Hermione asked excitedly.  
Fredrick clicked his fingers and two of the walls folded away letting the cool night air into the room.  
“If you need me, my Ladies just call.”  
POP  
“Will you be staying Fawkes?” Rosed asked her familiar who was still perched on Hermione shoulder.  
‘Yes young one, it is a tranquil place to rest ones head, and I don’t get to spend time with this many people often.’  
The group stayed awake chatting and drinking their butterbeers late into the night, each of them spent time with the griffins who were happily gathering around the edge of the pagoda, by the time midnight rolled around only Rose and Hermione were still awake.  
“Happy birthday beautiful.” Hermione smiled kissing her fiancée soundly after Fredrick had informed them of the time. “Let’s hope it’s better then last year.”  
“It already is.” She giggled in response. “So going to tell me the plan for later?”  
“Never, now let’s get some sleep these guys will be up early I imagine.”  
Rose was awoken the next morning by the feeling of hot breath on her face, she knew it wasn’t Hermione, who was still asleep on her shoulder, and there was far too much of it, she opened her eyes and found a scarlet feathered griffin stood above her.  
“Hey young one.” She said stroking its beak. “Have you come to find the others from the herd?”  
‘Indeed she has.’ Fawkes stated. ‘This is Frigga, Zeus’ youngest offspring, she shares your birthday, and has today reached her majority, he is passing the torch, as it were, to her.’  
“She’s the new alpha?”  
‘She will be if you accept her as another familiar.’  
“Without a doubt in my heart.” Rose smiled, and there was a blinding flash, Frigga cawed loudly and the rest of the nearby griffins joined in.  
Ten minutes later Charlie came running through the trees from a deeper part of the forest, followed closely by a large number of griffins, more than Zeus had brought to meet Harry and Hermione on their first day in the manor.  
“What’s going on?” He asked looking at Rose who was still stroking Frigga from where she was laying. “The herd heard the ascension cry and started heading this way, is Zeus ok?”  
“Yes he’s fine, but Frigga here bonded to me and he passed the mantle of Alpha to her.” Rose stated.  
“Merlin, you really don’t do things by half do you?” He asked smiling. “First you bond to a several hundred year old phoenix, then you bond with the only scarlet griffin I’ve ever even heard of, what’s next a dragon?”  
“Where would I even meet one?” Rose asked laughing.  
“Let’s just say I’m not taking you to the dragon sanctuary when I go back to visit next month.” Charlie laughed. “Happy birthday Rose.”  
“Thanks Charlie.” Rose smiled. “Do you think this lot will be up to fly everyone back to the manor for breakfast?”  
‘It is tradition for the newly bonded Alpha to fly with their Potter and the entire herd upon their ascension.’ Fawkes trilled.  
“Fawkes says it’s a herd tradition to fly with the new alpha and their Potter so we should be able to sort this.” Rose stated before Charlie could answer. “Hermione it’s time to wake up.”  
“What time is it?” She asked groggily.  
“Not long after 6.” Charlie replied.  
“What on earth were you doing with the herd at this hour?” Rose asked.  
“There was a calf born yesterday, I spent the night making sure he and Osiris were ok.”  
“What’s going on Rose?” Hermione asked sitting up.  
“I bonded to Frigga here and she became the new herd alpha.” Rose replied. “Charlie can you help get the others up?”  
“Sure, I learned a decent spell for use on Ron a few years back.” Charlie smiled. “But it’s fairly loud so we’d better clear out the griffins first.”  
‘They have been warned.’ Fawkes stated.  
“You’re good to go.” Hermione smiled. “Fawkes has warned them about the impending noise.”  
“Awesome.” Charlie chuckled. “TUMULTUM MAXIMA.”  
A sound akin to a ringing symbol rang through the clearing scattering the birds who were roosting in the trees and in turn adding their own noise to the din, most of the pagoda’s occupants sprang awake at the sudden noise but the three Weasley brothers were slow to rouse and in the end it took most of the quidditch team to get Ronald to stir at all.  
“Now that we’re all awake do you want to tell us why we were subjected to such a noisy start to the day?” Oliver asked.  
“The herd has graciously offered to fly us back to the manor before they start their daily hunt.” Rose stated. “And given that it’s a 40 minute walk back to the house for breakfast I thought you’d all prefer it even though it’s only 6AM.”  
After they had all begrudgingly agreed that this was in fact the better option, Charlie set about matching them to their mount and the set off into the sunrise heading slowly towards the manor, with Rose and Hermione on Frigga leading the way, they circled the manor in a slowly decreasing spiral as the guests and residents alike enjoyed the flight, as they approached the rear lawn Rose was happy to see the rest of her family waiting for them, silently watching in awe of the sight they were witnessing.  
“Can someone check if Sirius is ok he’s never been up this early before.” Rose called out cheekily as she dismounted Frigga.  
“He’s fine Rose.” Remus stated. “I dragged him from his bed myself, and he moaned the entire way here until he saw you flying.”  
“Good I was worried something was wrong with him.”  
“Since when did you get so good at teasing people?” Sirius questioned.  
“We had a good teacher.” Hermione stated as she joined Rose on the ground.  
“Ok then everyone this is Frigga, my newest familiar and the head of the herd.” Rose said as she patted the beak of the the scarlet griffin.  
“Could you stop gaining familiars already?” Remus asked. “I thought once Padfoot was making a near permanent change you’d stop.”  
“While he does make a great pet, I mean he’s perfectly housetrained, I’d rather have a griffin.” Rose stated managing to keep a straight face.  
“James was alway suggesting I make the change permanently but I could never get passed the fleas.” Sirius retorted causing the entire group to burst out laughing.  
After they had all eaten their fill at breakfast Rose, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Minerva sequestered themselves in the Dragon room to look at the heirloom Dorea had requested for him from the family vault.  
“So what’s so important that our friends can’t know what it is?” Rose asked as she sat in her favourite armchair facing the family portrait, she liked to spend time in this room, it was decorated with styles from the orient, and was lit by Chinese lanterns.  
“Well.” Dorea started. “You know you are descended from the Peverall family?”  
“Yes.”  
“We are the only line descended from the three brothers none of the others survived.” James stated.  
“So naturally we have the grimoire.” Charlus finished.  
“So you had it brought up to add to our collection?” Hermione asked.  
“Indeed, but not only that.” Lily smiled.  
“So why don’t we go over the grimoires first.” Sirius suggested.  
“Sounds good which ones do we have now?” Rose asked.  
“Well you know about the Potter one.” Remus said placing it on the table from inside his bag.  
“It’s proved very useful, I still can’t believe it’s helped us so much this past year.”  
“And you’ve used both of the Black family grimoires.” Sirius said placing both on top of the Potter book.  
“Why are there two?” Hermione asked.  
“Well my family hasn’t always been on the right side of things, the one my grandfather let me read was the nicer side of our magic, but the one he sent to Andi was decidedly dark, most of it isn’t exactly legal but we can use it so long as it remains a family secret.” Sirius replied gravely. “The same goes for the Malfoy, Parkinson, Flint, and LeStrange magic.” He said placing each of them onto the pile.  
“So have any of you read these?” Rose asked.  
“Yes.” Remus replied. “How else would we know how to advise you to go about using it. The Sylwen and Bulstrode on the other hand are predominantly light magic but do stray in places, but the same could be said for the Potter magic, if you look into your offensive spells.”  
“Ok so that’s not soo bad.” Rose smiled weakly. “But do I need to read all of them?”  
“You can take your time, it’s more for research into what the other side is capable of.” Minerva said. “In all honestly I would suggest letting one of us creating a condensed version of each one for you and then you can look up what actually interests you.”  
“That works for now but I’ll probably end up reading them all at some point anyway.” Hermione stated.  
“And finally this is the Peverall Grimoire.” Aunt Minnie said setting it in front of Rose. “Now unfortunately none of us can read this at all.”  
“Why not?” Rose asked opening the book.  
“Because none of them are in possession of a Deathly Hallow.” Fleamont advised. “This book was written by the three brothers and each of them wove their own magic into it, only someone who has all three items can read the entire book, but it can be used by a group of people who are in possession of the individual items.”  
“So I will be able to read parts of this book no Potter ever has?”  
“Yes son.” James sighed. “Our ancestor, Ignotus, was the last surviving brother and wrote the tail end of the grimoire from about half way onwards if my memory isn’t failing.”  
“He states in his writing that with the elder wand you would be able to read the fundamentals of the Peverall magic written by his eldest brother.” Charlus stated. “With that knowledge you would be able to wield the ancient magic of our family properly.”  
“It starts with a passage written to Rose directly.” Hermione said looking at the second page of the book. “Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin/ Lady Rose Lily Potter-Merlin. I, Antioch Peverall, your great uncle a few centuries distant, am gifted in many of the magical arts, one of which I call foresight, it allows me to see the future of my family and only them, I know of your on going struggle with my only other surviving grand nephew Thomas Marvolo Riddle, the self named Lord Voldemort. I have enchanted my wand to answer to you specifically even if he does manage to take it from you he will never be it’s master, my part of this book will teach you all you need to know to thwart him, I know at the time you will first be read this passage that you are only 12 but it is never too early to begin working toward your destiny. The first thing I suggest you do is to use the magic of the 2 heirlooms of my family you already have to call the third, your distant cousin has defiled it with a piece of his soul, the charm you need is on the next page, and the potion you need to cleanse it is detailed in the pages that follow. You will live a long and happy life nephew just keep your chin up and listen to Hermione. Yours in admiration and love, Antioch.”  
“Wow.” Was all Rose could say.  
“That was unexpected.” Sirius continued. “So we call the other item.”  
“Not today.” Minerva stated. “It’s Rose’s birthday and I don’t think calling the Horcrux before we’re ready for it is a wise idea.”  
“Agreed.” Remus sighed. “How difficult is the charm he mentioned?”  
“It’s a 4 word phrase in latin.” Rose said looking at what was required over Hermione’s shoulder. “TERTIA PARS HIC APPAREBIT!”  
“That has to be said while wearing the cloak and using the wand.” Hermione said as she continued reading. “There’s no required wand movement just the pointing at the end of where you’d like the ring to appear. Now the potion is another matter it takes 2 weeks to fully mature, I’m certain Rose or I could make it but I’ll copy it down and ask uncle Sev.”  
“Rose.” Lily said breaking the silence that had swept over the family portrait. “I need you to know that we all love you and that we never planned to make your birthday about him, enough of your life has been taken over by that madman it shouldn’t have to be today as well.”  
“It’s ok mum.” Rose smiled. “I know my life is linked to his and that until he’s gone I’ll never bear free of him, and none of you could have known what would happen when I opened this grimoire, the only benefit we have is that now I have a name to give Rita to help her uncover who he is.”  
“You really did the name of Potter proud with that one.” Charlus chuckled. “Giving that woman the chance to expose the darkest wizard this country has ever seen as a fraud without spending a single Knut more than her original salary was a stroke of genius.”  
“Thank you Uncle.” Rose smile up at him. “Now where are we going to keep this collection of family magic?”  
“Well you remember I suggested a dedicated bookshelf in the library that only the 5 of us could see?” Sirius asked Hermione nodded but Rose shook her head. “Well Remus and I managed to create a reading chamber under the coffee table in the library that we only need to add your blood to to complete the enchantment that will keep these out of the wrong hands.”  
Hermione and Rose followed Sirius to the library walking hand in hand while Remus and Minerva brought up the rear holding five grimoires each, as they entered the room Sirius swore under his breath, the rest of the group was gathered on the sofas around the coffee table they needed to move to access the reading room.  
“Right guys we need the room.” He stated calmly. “We have a family secret to hide, and not even Pansy gets to see this yet.”  
“That’s fine.” Alice smiled at them from her seat nearby before suggesting. “Why don’t we all go and prepare for the gift giving on the patio off the swimming pool?”  
There was a general consensus of agreement and the group slowly exited the room leaving Viv and Richard behind.  
“So what’s got you two down?” Viv asked looking at Hermione and Rose.  
“Just a book that only we can read that had some important information that will help us fight Voldemort.” Hermione sighed. “It’s just taking time for Rose to processing it properly.”  
“Shall we do this?” Remus asked kneeling next to the coffee table.  
“Of course uncle Mooney what do you need us to do?” Rose asked.   
“Come over here both of you.” He replied. “You see these runes indents?” They nodded as he pointed them out on the edge of the coffee table. “I’ve just opened them for your blood, you need only prick your thumb and run it along the entire sequence.”  
“Like the vault trunk?” Rose asked as Sirius handed her a pocket knife.  
“Exactly Lily used a similar approach to locking that.” Remus smiled.  
As each of them ran their thumb and blood across the series of runes they each glowed a different colour and as soon as they were done Remus waved his wand over the runes and they became filled with Ebony a stark contrast to the mahogany table.  
“Excellent.” Sirius smiled. “Rose why don’t you do the honours?”  
She nodded and touched the runes again and the table lifted up into the air taking a section of the floor with it, revealing a set of stone steps that lead down into the ground. At the bottom of the steps they found a small square room containing two red leather armchairs and a small table, the rear wall had 11 indents each with a family crest carved into it.  
“So what do you think?” Remus asked.  
“That we’re missing an important book.” Hermione replied as she started to place the grimoires Minerva was holding into their correct homes.  
“We know.” Richard stated from behind them. “Your mother and I have agreed that you can go to Avalon directly after we return from France, but you’re taking my camera as we can’t join you and we desperately want to see it.”  
“Will that work?” Rose asked looking at Remus and Minerva.  
“It might but I’ll back to Hogwarts while you’re on holiday and ask Merlin if he knows of a way to let them join us there.” Minerva smiled.  
“Awesome when are we leaving for France again?” Rose asked.  
“In three days, for nine nights.” Viv replied. “But you’ll need to be Harry I’m afraid your passport and ticket are listed in your male name.”  
“Shouldn’t be an issue.” She replied smiling.  
“I’ll come back down here tomorrow and copy the potion down for Uncle Sev.” Hermione stated. “Aunt Minnie could you broach the subject of him making it for us today please.”  
“Of course it shouldn’t be an issue he likes a challenge, and has been itching to try another of your family recipes since he made the cure for Alice and Frank.”  
As they walked toward where their guests were waiting Rose began to fidget as she walked, but continued to persevere through the uncomfortable feeling of being in the wrong skin until Hermione snapped at her.  
“ROSE LILY POTTER.” She said stopping in her tracks. “If you are uncomfortable and need to shift again do so, I can’t stand it when you fidget like that.”  
“Fine.” She relented shifting back into Harry, he shook himself and turned his hair his mother’s shade of red and kissed Hermione. “Poppy could you get me a set of male clothes to match these please.”  
There was a loud click and he found himself in an emerald green t-shirt and baggy dark blue jeans.  
“I wonder why you needed to change again?” Hermione pondered.   
“Probably because I’m nervous.” He replied as the group started walking again. “The only other birthday gift I’ve ever received was Hedwig and I don’t know what to expect from our friends.”  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Their guests chorused at him as they stepped out onto the patio.  
“It’s good to see you again Harry.” Alice smiled pulling him into a hug. “Now we’ve saved you two seats in the middle.”  
“Thanks Aunt Alice.” He replied smiling.  
“But first you have a surprise guest.” She stated turning him to face the door into the swimming pool, where he saw the last person he was expecting to see.   
“Aunt Petunia what are you doing here?”  
“Well in all honesty I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” She said stepping towards him on the verge of tears. “Vernon and I are divorced now, he decided that you never coming back meant he needed a new outlet for his anger and he chose me.”  
“That’s ok.” Harry stated pulling her into a hug. “You are my family and are welcome to stay with us as long as you need to, so long as you don’t resent my magic anymore.”  
“I never resented your magic, you were always the reminder that I’d never see my sister again, and that hurt the most.”  
“Then I forgive you.” He smiled. “But mum is a whole other story, you need to apologise to her yourself.”  
“But how is that possible? She’s been gone for so long.”  
“With magic we can place a echo of a person within a painting.” Hermione stated. “There are several of Lily and James.”  
“I’d like to speak to them.” Petunia smiled. “Thank you for explaining young lady.”  
“Aunt Petunia this is Hermione my soulmate, we will bond in exactly a year.” Harry stated. “And don’t worry about my hair I can change my appearance at will not 5 minutes ago I was Rose Potter.”  
“I know Harry, your friends were just informing me.” She smiled down at him.  
“Petunia why don’t I take you to see Lily now?” Minerva suggested. “I can give Harry his present later.”  
“I’d like that.” She replied.  
“Aunt Minnie, you should find her a suite and get Poppy to go shopping for a new wardrobe for her as well.” Harry stated.  
“Of course Lord Potter.”  
“Before you go Aunt Petunia what happened to Dudley?”  
“He was given the choice come with me or stay with his father he chose Vernon and I told him I would always be there if needed me.” Petunia said starting to cry. “But I don’t think I’ll ever see him again.”  
“I’ll have Amelia keep her eyes on him.” Sirius stated. “She does owe the House of Potter a few favours.”  
“Thanks Sirius.” Harry said as he and Hermione sat in the empty chair in the centre of their friends. “So who’s first?”  
“Why don’t I get things started?” Alice suggested placing a large purple box in front of him. He ripped off the paper to reveal a muggle record player and a wide selection of vinyl records. “These were your mother’s favourites while she was at Hogwarts with me and we found a way to make the record player run on magic rather than electricity.”  
“It’s great.” Harry said with a tear in his eye as he leafed through the albums.   
“Why don’t I set it up and put something on while you open the next one?” Remus suggested levitating it out of the way.  
“Thanks Mooney.” Hermione smiled hugging Harry tightly.  
“I’ll go next.” Neville said placing a small box in front of him, it was less than 6 inches high and only 2 inches square, he carefully opened the box to reveal a blooming red and gold stargazer lily. “I cultivated this in Potter house colours, if you plant it in the right pot I can teach your elves to care for it and it should be hardy enough to survive even the harshest of winters here in Scotland.”  
“It’s awesome brother thank you.” Harry smiled as Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band started playing on the gramophone. “I think I need to line the front path with them, you’ll have to show me how you made it.”  
“Not a problem but I have enough to do that at home already, I’m sure with the right care I can have them ready to help you plant them next summer.”   
“Sounds like a plan.” Harry laughed. “Why don’t you call Velma tell her what this one needs.”  
“Are you ok?” Hermione asked him quietly.  
“Yeah I’m just worried about Aunt Petunia her whole life just got turned upside down.”  
“Don’t worry you did the right thing she’ll find her feet again.”  
“This one is from mum and I.” Pansy smiled placing a small green present in front of Harry.  
He unwrapped it to find a what to him could only be described as a glass spinning top, full of a dark cloud.  
“It’s a Sneakoscope.” Pansy informed him. “It will light up and whistle when there is deception or someone is being untrustworthy nearby.”  
“I’ll make sure he keeps it nearby at all times.” Hermione chuckled. “You never know with Fred and George around.”  
“Hey we haven’t pranked you two at all.” One of the twins protested.  
“Not for lack of trying mind you.” The other laughed. “But you seem to have the most loyal elves in the history of the world, not even the ones at the castle were willing to let us get at you.”  
“And they are up for anything.”  
“Anyway this one is from Pavarti and I.” Lavender said handing him a small parcel wrapped in brown paper.  
“You really didn’t have to go out of your way Lav.” Harry said pulling off the paper. “I know you’ve been with your Gran all summer.”  
“It’s ok she lives in Spain and they have some of the best shops.” She replied.  
“What in the name of Merlin is it?” He asked as he inspected the strange instrument in his hand.  
“It’s a type of harmonica, that’s supposed to be pleasant for magical animals to hear.” She stated.  
“Well let’s find out.” He smiled and gave it a quick blow, And Frigga walked out of the forest towards them. “Well that works.”  
“That or she has impeccable timing.” Hermione laughed as Viv passed her a present to give to Harry. “This ones from me.”  
“When did you even have time to get this? You haven’t left the house since we got back.”  
“That’s just my little secret.” She giggled as he pulled off his wrapping.  
“Is this one of Zeus’ feathers as a quill?” He asked as he opened the box.  
“Yes to match the one you got me for Christmas, it’s even linked to its own ink bottle.”  
“Thanks Mi.” He said kissing her. “I love you.”  
“Alright love birds that’s enough.” Seamus chuckled. “Dean and I got this for you.”  
“It’s not much but we thought you might like it.” Dean smiled.  
Harry opened the box to find a pair of red dragon hide seekers gloves.  
“These are great guys.” He said trying them on. “But you really didn’t have to spend this much, these are made with Chinese fireball hide.”  
“It was nothing mams a seamstress for the quidditch shop in The Glade, Ireland’s Diagon Alley, and she made ‘em for me when I said I needed to get you a gift.” Seamus said.  
“Now then there are only 4 left to give you.” Sirius stated. “Mine, Remus’, the Weasley’s and the quidditch team which do you want first?”  
“How about in that order.” Harry replied.  
“What about mum and dad?” Hermione asked.  
“We upgraded the holiday.” Viv stated. “You’ll see next week.”  
“They’re not going to tell us till we get there are they?” Harry asked.  
“Definitely not.” Hermione chuckled as Sirius placed a large box on the table.  
“Are you trying to rot his teeth?” Viv asked as Harry opened the box to find it full of Honeyducks chocolate.  
“Only a little.” Sirius smiled. “Honestly I struggled like you did at Christmas.”  
“Right then.” Remus said loudly placing a midsized box in front of Harry. “Mine will not make much sense to the rest of you.”  
Harry opened the box quickly and found an ornamental statue of a deer, a doe, a black dog, and a werewolf running through a copse of trees. Harry leapt out of his seat at Remus who had seen this reaction coming and braced himself as his honorary nephew hugged him tightly.  
“House of Potter secret.” Hermione said to the group. “Don’t ask us we won’t tell you.”  
“We weren’t going to.” Katie smiled at her. “It’s enough to know it means something to Harry.”  
“That reminds me.” Harry said sitting down again. “Where’s Uncle Sev?”  
“He needed to tend to an important potion this morning he’ll be here after lunch.” Sirius stated.  
“This one is from all of us Weasleys except Fred and George.” Ginny smiled putting a large box on the table.  
“You guys really didn’t have to you know.” Harry stated opening his gift.   
“Mum and dad insisted.” Ron replied. “And honestly I’d never have been able to get you anything without their help.”  
Inside the box Harry found a clock, except it didn’t look like any clock he’d seen before, there were nine hands and no numbers, instead there were written sections, Home, Work, School, Travelling, and Mortal Peril.   
“Dad made you a family clock it will tell you where everyone is at all times.” Charlie stated from where he was stroking Frigga, as Harry realised its hand had pictures of all of the residents of Potter Manor.  
“Thank them for me please Ginny.” Harry smiled at her. “I didn’t know these existed but I know that it will give my family peace of mind to know that I’m safe.”  
“Now then you lot.” Fred said looking at the soon to be second years who were crowded around the table.  
“Make some room for the rest of us to see our seeker.” George finished for his brother.  
“We remembered that you told us that you couldn’t find any quidditch gear out by your pitch.” Angelina said as she and wood lifter a trunk onto the table. “So we pooled our money.”  
“And got you a professional set.” Alicia said opening the trunk. “We just need to configure it to your pitch with the instructions and we’ll be able to have a proper training match.  
“I’ll sort it for you.” Remus smiled as Harry marvelled at the set in front of him. “It’s not the first I’ve had to sort out.”  
After a quick lunch they all trekked out to the quidditch pitch on the south lawn, Harry was astounded to see that Petunia had joined them.  
“So how long will this take Uncle Mooney?” He asked as Remus and Sirius set the trunk down at the edge of the field.  
“Just give us a few minutes.” Sirius smiled.  
“More like 10 or 20 just to make sure it’s all working correctly.” Remus said shaking his head at Sirius.  
“So Hermione.” Petunia said as Harry approached the two of them. “Lily says your engaged to Harry.”  
“Yes it sort of makes sense, we are soulmates not that the bond has formed properly yet.”   
“And your parents are ok with the two of you being alone together at your age?”  
“We trust our daughter.” Viv said from nearby. “And having gotten to know Harry, we aren’t worried, this time next year might be a different story, but that’s bonding day and who knows what will happen to the two of them after that.”  
The next 20 minutes passed quickly as Petunia got to know Harry’s new family, and just as Remus informed them that everything was set up as need Charlie arrived with Frigga.  
“Aunt Petunia this is Frigga my griffin familiar.” Harry said as Petunia looked at the scarlet feathered creature with fear in here eyes. “You have nothing to be scared of she will not hurt you unless you hurt me, and given that you’ve never actually done that you’ll be just fine.”  
“So she’s not dangerous?” Petunia asked with a slight quiver in her voice.  
“Not in the slightest.” Hermione replied stroking Frigga’s beak.  
“Charlie you want to join our game we need a second seeker?” Oliver asked.  
“And fly against Harry? Sure.” Charlie smiled. “But what am I flying? I haven’t owned a broom since I left school.”  
“And that is the second part of my gift.” Sirius smiled as 14 Nimbus brooms appeared beside him. “Enough for two full teams, they aren’t as fast as Harry’s 2000 but they’ll be good enough for a pick up game.”  
“I knew you’d pull something like this.” Harry said smiling and shaking his head. “You just had to spend more than everyone else didn’t you?”  
“Well I do have 11 birthdays to make up for don’t I?”  
“No you sent me 10 million Galleons to make up for not being here and that includes my birthdays.”  
“But as I didn’t explicitly say that in my letter I can decide if I need to make up for them.”  
“Give up Harry, he’s a big child at heart you’ll never get him to agree.” Remus smiled. “Plus if you like you can call it an investment for the manor rather than a birthday present.”  
“I guess I can live with that.” Harry chuckled. “Now we need to split up the Gryffindor team otherwise it’s not a fair match.”  
“You can count me out.” Seamus stated. “I hate flying.”  
“If I join in we’re only missing a couple of players.” Dean stated. “That is if the girls don’t want to join in.”  
“I will.” Hermione smiled much to Harry’s surprise.  
“We won’t be.” Pansy said motioning towards herself, Lavender, and Parvati.  
“What about Bill?” Fred suggested.  
“He was Oliver’s predecessor as keeper.” George added.  
“He’s talking to James about some ideas he had for his next lesson with Harry and Hermione.” Remus stated. “Velma can you have Bill join us please.”  
When Bill arrived 5 minutes later the teams had already been decided, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Katie, Fred, Ron, and Bill on one team and Charlie, Dean, Alicia, Ginny, George, Neville, and Oliver on the other. The game was closer then anyone could have predicted, Hermione worked well with the two Gryffindor chasers and had even managed to score against Oliver on several occasions, Charlie was the toughest opponent that Harry had ever faced but he managed to prevail with a keen use of his metamorphmagi ability much as he had in his first ever match, but in the end the score was 310 to 160, and if Harry hadn’t caught the snitch the game could have gone either way.  
“When did you have time to practice?” Harry asked Hermione once they were all on the ground again.  
“I didn’t but I knew with a better broom I’d be able to fly just fine, you of all people know how bad the school brooms are.”  
“Well you did well anyway, most chasers struggle to get past Oliver.”  
“Agreed.” Oliver said having overheard the conversation. “I’m making you a reserve for next year, and given how well you performed with Angelina and Katie I’m not taking no for an answer.”  
“Now you’ve gone and done it.” Hermione said looking at Harry sternly, before she started laughing. “I knew that was going to happen the moment I scored.”  
“You’ll be fine.” Alicia said joining them. “The three of us rarely miss a match, but it will help us in training if you can join us.”  
“Anyway you lot have been at it for hours.” Remus said. “All the others are waiting in the dining room, and Harry still has presents to open from Minerva and Severus.”  
“Did your really invite Snape to your birthday?” Ron asked, earning him glares from the rest of Harry’s guests.  
“Yeah he’s a friend of mums and honestly he’s been great to me and pretty much everyone else since Halloween.” Harry replied. “And it’s not like he’s been here all day, he’s turned up for dinner, just sit as far from him as you can and it’s no different from being in the great hall.”  
Once they were inside Harry was met by Aunt Petunia who pulled him into an unexpected hug.  
“Your friend Amelia just picked up Dudley, apparently Vernon left him alone in London today and he walked into the Leaky Cauldron thinking it was just a shady pub.” She said.  
“So he has magic?” Hermione asked.  
“Only a little, just like me.” Petunia replied. “She’s bringing him here, if that’s ok?”  
“Yeah it’s fine.” Harry agreed. “But only if he can put the past behind him.”  
“I’ll sit him down and make him see that it’s for the best.”   
“And I’ll help you.” Remus said from behind Harry.  
“I’ll speak to him after dinner if he’s calm.” Harry stated. “Take all the time you need I can always talk to him tomorrow.”  
As soon as Harry was in the dining room his mood lifted, he put his cousin from his mind and focused on his guests. Severus didn’t make an appearance until dessert was being served but for a few of the guests this wasn’t a bad thing.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t spend much time here today Harry.” He said as he sat opposite him. “I’ve been working on a change to the potion you get for Mooney every now and then.”  
“Sounds promising you’ll have to tell us about it if it works.” Hermione smiled.  
“You’ll be the first I promise, it came from Lily’s notebook.” Sev smiled placing a long thin present wrapped in green paper. “Now I know this probably won’t be the most exciting or memorable present but here it is.”  
“It’s enough for you to have gotten me something, if mum hadn’t had a portrait I imagine our relationship might be very different.” Harry smiled pulling off the paper and opening the box, inside he found crystal potion stirring rod.  
“It’s solid quartz.” Sev explained. “And shows the amount of stirs you’ve completed in which direction in its pommel.”  
“It’s great.” Harry beamed. “Perfect for some of the more complicated potions I’ve been reading about in mums notes, doesn’t the Draught of Living Death need 100 clockwise followed by 50 counterclockwise.”  
“Indeed, you should both get a lot of use out of it in the coming years.” Sev smiled.  
“While we’re doing presents again.” Aunt Minnie said entering the room with a present wrapped in the same tartan paper she had used at Christmas. “Here’s mine Harry.”  
Harry carefully removed the paper and set it aside in a single piece before he opened the box to reveal a moving black and white photograph of Aunt Minnie, Charlus, Dorea, Fleamont, and Eurphmia stood inside the entrance hall of Potter Manor in an ornate golden frame.  
“I don’t know what to say.” Harry said with a tear in his eye. “It’s nice to see you all laughing together.”  
“Well when I found it my only thought was that you would like to see and and honestly I had no idea what else to get you.” Aunt Minnie stated giving him a hug.


End file.
